St Abbs to Dunbar
by adventurer17
Summary: Lizzy and Jane Bennet come from the small fishing village of St. Abbs in Scotland. But when their father announces that they will be attending Netherfield Academy in Dunbar they soon realize that their village charms might just come in hand. Especially when dealing with a certain William Darcy or Caroline Bingly. School is now in session
1. Chapter 1 From St Abbs

It is a truth universally acknowledged that all prospects of entering a new school is a frightful one. Even to those of an outgoing nature have qualms of leaving old friends behind and being expected to make new ones. To those of a more sensitive nature it is almost like asking them to fly.

"But Da why are _we_ going to this new school? We have a school already that we _don't _have to pay for." Lizzy Bennet asked of her father.

"We didn't do anything wrong did we? That you're not telling us?" Jane put in.

"You did nothing wrong Jane. It is for the simple fact that this is a better school." Mr. Bennet said.

"A better school? I happen to like my school very much thank you."

"Come Lizzy. You cannot tell me that you're not a wee bit curious as to Dunbar or what it would be like to be taught history by your old Da."

"What!?" Lizzy and Jane exclaimed simultaneously. Mr. Bennet chuckled.

"You're going to be our history teacher? Why didn't you say?" Lizzy asked, jumping up from her seat in the window. Jane leaned forward in her chair.

"I had the amusing notion of keeping it a surprise, but I was too tempted. For shame. I would have loved to have seen the pair of your faces when you entered my class." Sighing with a wistful air, he folded his hands across his chest and leant back in his chair, causing a giggle to escape from his girls.

"Does mum know?" Jane asked.

"Ach, no! If she did we would have known long ago." Lizzy scoffed.

"When did you say was the first day of school?" Jane asked her father.

"The 14th of August."

"That's only three weeks away." Lizzy said. Not sure if she was excited or apprehensive.

"Which is why next week the three of us will be taking a trip up to Dunbar to get the pair of you better acquainted with the town." Mr. Bennet said.

"Just the three of us?" Lizzy clapped in childish excitement.

"Yes to collect your uniforms and other boring matters like that."

Lizzy stuck her tongue out at her father.

That night Jane snuck into Lizzy's room who was reading a book. Absent mindedly Jane took up a brush and sat in front of the mirror. Lizzy, knowing full well why she was paid this late night visit, let her sister form her words. Eventually they came.

"Do - do you think they'll be mean? Because we're coming from St. Abbs and not Edinburgh." Hesitating in her speech, Jane looked at Lizzy's reflection in the mirror. Putting her book down, she came over to Jane.

"How can you possibly think that anybody would be mean to you? You are too sweet and beautiful. Everyone at Netherfield will be your friend by the end of the first day, you mark my words. Just don't forget about me." Lizzy teased. The pair laughed for a moment but the thought of Netherfield Academy was quick to enter their minds again. This time Lizzy looked at her own reflection. She saw a girl recently of eighteen with untamable black curly hair and dark eyes. She looked at her sister - almost a complete opposite. Jane's hair was curly as well but she favored her mother by having blonde hair and blue eyes. In the soft glow of the lamp light Lizzy thought her sister looked like an angel, whereas she resembled more of a pixie or fairy.

"Weird to think we're twins, ay?" Lizzy smiled.

"I can see a resemblance." Jane said.

"Oh can you?"

Jane nodded.

"Now, pray tell, where is this resemblance? In the nose?" Lizzy reached down and pinched her twins nose. Jane batted the unwelcome hand away as she stood. Lizzy ran to her bed being closely followed by the "angel" who was carrying a pillow.

"No! I see it in the teeth." And she threw the pillow hitting Lizzy right in the jaw.

"The teeth? Are you kidding me? Teeth all look the same." Lizzy said, as she hit Jane's head with the pillow.

"They do not." Jane ducked this time and grabbed the pillow. Before Lizzy could pick up another one, Jane pulled down her lower lip showing her teeth.

"See."

"Hold on." Lizzy jumped off her bed and went to her mirror. After a second of inspection Jane heard a muffled, "Oh yeah, you're right. Yours are much more crooked though." Lizzy earned a pillow to the head for that.

They talked deep into the night of all they've heard of Dunbar. It was half and hours drive away, yet they had never been out of their small fishing village.

The next morning the Bennet family conjoined for breakfast. Mrs. Bennet, a woman of many words with rarely a filter in her mind, had been told Mr. Bennet's surprise.

"Oh girls, girls. Your father takes such good care of you and your education. I'm sure when I was a young girl my father would have dumped me in any school that would take me. Oh! I am so excited. I must tell Lady Lucas. I know for a fact that she wanted Charlotte to go to Netherfield Academy. Oh, what a good morning this is. Thank your father girls."

When one lives with a constant noise for a good long while, the hearer becomes accustomed and the noise fades into the background. This is usually the case with Mrs. Bennet and her family, however, this morning Lizzy caught the end of her little speech.

"Mum. Don't brag about it to Lady Lucas. She's your friend and I'm sure she wouldn't take kindly to hear you boasting."

"I believe you were to young to remember, Lizzy, but when _Lady_ Lucas's husband was knighted it was all we heard for a year and a day. I am only repaying the favor."

Lizzy shook her head, not wanting to start an argument by saying that she was ten when Sir William was knighted.

"Why are we not allowed to go to Netherfield Academy or even Dunbar?" Whined one of the youngest Bennet girls, Lydia. She sat next to her own twin, Kitty. They resembled each other more than Jane and Lizzy, but they were not entirely identical.

"As to your first question, my dear, the scholarship only extends to two and as your sisters are much more serious in there studies then some," here Lydia rolled her eyes, "they were the obvious candidates. As to your second question of going to Dunbar, I don't trust you." Mr. Bennet folded his paper and made his exit to his study.

"I do hope Da was not referring to me as well. I take my studies very seriously." Mary announced.

"Oh we all know. If it's not some book of philosophy, it'll be the piano. If it's not the piano, it's the scriptures." Lydia joked. With a sour face Mary returned to her breakfast.

"Now Jane. Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet started, "your father tells me that the uniforms are all black and that the girls are to wear tartan skirts with a tie. Don't worry you'll both pull it off, especially you Jane dear."

"It's not a fashion show mum." Lizzy reminded her.

The fishing village of St. Abbs was a small one and it was decreasing. Less and less residents were permanently living there, but the community was a strong one and tourists were not a rare sight. All in all, Lizzy was pretty happy with her lot. She loved the sea, and with her bedroom window facing the harbor she was content. The smell of fish was constant but one got used to it. It was the pulse of the village, the fish that was brought in. With her bike, Lizzy made her daily rounds to neighbors and the markets. First she visited her aunt Phillips who lived in a small cottage on Murrayfield.

"Hallo aunt Phillips. How are ye this morning?"

"Oh Lizzy, you look so flushed. Are ye alright dear?" Her aunt asked with slight concern.

"I road past the Head towards the docks this morning. That's all. Now I brought you some shopping. I noticed yesterday that you were almost out of cheese and milk." Lizzy walked to the kitchen with her aunt following.

"Thank you, I kept forgetting. But Lizzy I have news from the post office. Apparently, in Dunbar -" aunt Phillip's was interrupted by a loud bang coming from her sitting room. In a second Kitty and Lydia came bounding into the kitchen.

"Lizzy why didn't you wait for us? We said we wanted to come with you." Kitty asked, her breathing slightly heavy.

"I wanted to get a short ride in first. Sorry."

"Never mind all that. Come, come I must tell you." Aunt Phillips was leading them back into the sitting room.

"Apparently an old war hero, a colonel, has come to live in Dunbar with his wife. There name is Forster. And girls can you guess the best part? Staying with them are their three nephews." There aunt was speaking as if she were revealing confidential secrets, which was her way with most matters.

"Are they young?"

"Are they handsome?"

"What does it matter if they are young or handsome. You will surly not be seeing them." Lizzy said.

"Oh Lizzy you must find this Colonel Forster and his three nephews when you go up next week. You must tell us everything. What they look like, their ages, and if they're available." Lydia demanded.

"Honestly, Lydia you worry me sometimes. This fascination with boys is getting quite obsessive." Lizzy scolded. However, Lydia merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Do make sure to tell your ma and pa what I've told you."

Lydia and Kitty both nodded their heads enthusiastically. Lizzy replied, saying, "Mum will love the news, as you well know. But Da will only make a small grunt or something of that sort."

"But you will tell both of them nonetheless, won't you?"

"Of course we will aunt Phillips. I'll call on you tomorrow. Are you two staying?" She asked Kitty and Lydia, they nodded. Lizzy waved as she opened the door.

"Yes, yes. - Oh and Lizzy, perhaps you can bring me some stamps tomorrow as well. I fear I've run out." Aunt Phillips called through the window. With a parting nod Lizzy mounted her bike again and rode the little way from her Aunt's house to the Post office. She smiled to herself as she remembered that her aunt said that she got the information from the post office.

"Oh, aunt." Lizzy sighed to herself.

As she entered, the little bell rung.

"Morning Lizzy. What can I do for you today?" The clerk asked.

"Just stamps, thank you. How's Frankie?" Lizzy asked of Denise.

"He's grand. He'll be starting year seven come August." Denise said, while handing Lizzy her order.

"I saw him the other day with his Da down by the docks. Is he going to be a fisherman too?" Lizzy gave her a two and seven pence.

"Ach! I dearly hope not. Frankie's an intelligent lad. I know he can make something more of himself." Denise said.

"Does John know how you feel?"

"He assumes. I've never said anything outright, but he's not thick-headed."

"Good luck, Denise." Lizzy said, as she was opening the door.

"Thank you. And tell the Bennet Brood I say hi."

Back on her bike, Lizzy was riding to pay her daily visit to her friend Charlotte Lucas, who lives on Seaview Terrace. The Lucas's had been family friends since before Mr. and Mrs. Bennet's day. The two families stayed close together for nearly five generations. Which wasn't exactly hard in a small fishing village, but still Lizzy felt pretty proud to have such long family friends.

Ever since Sir William was knighted, the Lucas's had been very well off. They moved from Briery Law, the street the Bennet's live on, to Seaview Terrace. Mrs. Bennet called it very hoity of them, but Jane and Lizzy couldn't be more happy. They knew that for a long while Lady Lucas had had her eye on a particular cottage. Which was the cottage Lizzy was riding to now. Leaning her bike against the wall she knocked thrice upon the door. Not more than a minute and she was enveloped in the wonderful smells of Lady Lucas's baking.

"Lizzy! Come in, come in. Mum just brought out the most amazing treacle tart. It's the best I've ever had." Charlotte pulled her friend by the wrist into the kitchen.

"Hallo, Lizzy dear. Care for a bite?" The sweet Lady Lucas asked. Her hair was pinned up, but loose strands found their way across her face and neck. Her apron was covered in flour as well as a bit on her cheek.

"How can I resist when it smells so good." Lizzy took a fork and cut herself a piece.

"Umm. That is really really amazing Lady Lucas." Lizzy practically melted into her chair.

"I'll put some aside for you to take home."

"Thank you. Jane will love you forever." Lady Lucas smiled.

Lizzy and Charlotte continued eating the treacle tart when Charlotte said, "So I hear that you're Da will be your new history teacher." Lizzy dropped her fork slightly.

"How did you know? I was riding over here to tell you."

"Oh, we've been in on the surprise for quite some time, haven't we mum." Lizzy turned in her chair to look at Lady Lucas, but all she did was start humming.

"And you didn't tell _me?_" A smile was crawling up Lizzy's face.

"I never took you to be cheeky Miss Charlotte Lucas." She joked.

"Mind who you call cheeky Miss Elizabeth. I am your elder." Charlotte said smugly.

"Only by six years. That's not much. And you should be careful, when you _really_ are older you won't want to be sharing that bit of information." Lizzy said, before taking a huge bite.

When Lizzy finally arrived home she brought the treacle tart into their kitchen. The smell soon lured in Jane, Mr. Bennet and Mary. Their mother and the young girls were out at a café by the harbor.

"Should we wait for them?" Jane asked, eyeing the tart.

Mr. Bennet chuckled, "My dear, what they don't know won't kill them. Hand us the forks Lizzy."


	2. Chapter 2 To Dunbar

**I own nothing.**

The car ride felt like a long one to Jane and Lizzy who had only ever left St. Abbs to go to their school in Eyemouth, which was only four miles away.

"We're going to have to drive this everyday?" Lizzy asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yes we are." Her Da answered simply.

"Just think about how much earlier we'll have to get up." Jane had a slight frown on her face as she said this. She loved her sleep.

"Yes, and our darling sisters and mum will still be fast asleep." Lizzy sighed. She looked out the window at the fields passing by. To her right, on Jane's side, she could see the North Sea.

"We could always be loud." She added as an afterthought.

They were nearing Dunbar at last and the two passengers in the back were getting a bit fidgety. They had already put their hair in plaits, played a game of "I spy", eaten all their snacks, counted all the buildings that they passed on the road (which wasn't many), and had each asked their Da whether they were there yet, at least ten times each. The last time Lizzy asked he replied in the affirmative.

"Yes we are here." Hooray's from the back.

"Girls, we'll have to go to the school first to pick up your uniforms. I have some work to do, preparing for the first day and the like. But I don't want to keep you prisoners, so you can walk around town, get familiar with it. Alright?" Mr. Bennet looked in the rear view mirror to see his girls nod.

Lizzy's first impression of Dunbar was quaint. The houses that greeted them on the road from A1 were cozy looking and several of them had window seats, which put them in Lizzy's good books right away. Dunbar wasn't looking so bad. All they saw for a while were houses, but the multitude was a wee bit overwhelming for Lizzy and Jane.

"There's so many. Do they end?" Jane asked in wonder.

"Wait until you see Edinburgh. That will surly turn your head." Mr. Bennet said.

"Are we going to Edinburgh as well?" Lizzy asked.

"Not today. But someday in the future I'm sure you will."

"Yes, when I have the sudden urge to be pick-pocketed or something of that nature." Lizzy teased.

"Girls you do know that we aren't even in the center of Dunbar yet. These are just the outskirts." Mr. Bennet told them.

"You're kidding. How much bigger can it get?"

Apparently it can get a lot bigger. Once they reached the High Street it was so crazy. There were cars everywhere and so many people on only one side of the street. They passed shops, pubs, cafes, and all the while they could not recognize a single person. Lizzy in a way found it exciting, the prospect of meeting all these new people. She felt Jane slip her hand into hers. Squeezing it, she gave her sister a smile. They drove for only a few minutes more until finally, at long last, they pulled into the lot of Netherfield Academy. It was an imposing structure with turrets on each corner of the building and a grand stair case that led up to the main doors.

"This…is our school?" Lizzy asked. Her finger pointed towards the building while she looked up archly at her father.

"Because it looks more like a castle than anything else."

"I assure you it is a school." Her father smiled as he started walking up the steps to the doors. Lizzy and Jane took two steps at a time to keep up with him. The inside was even grander with tile floors and marble arches aligning with the different halls and door ways. The windows were stained glass and the ceiling had a mosaic of angels, cherubs and old Greek figures.

"Bennet! Good to see! The rest of the staff is nearly hear - Oh, hallo. And who have we here?" The man had appeared down the hall with a large file tucked under his arm. He was dressed casually so the girls weren't certain of his position at the school.

"These are my girls who will be joining us this year. This is Jane and Lizzy." As Mr. Bennet said their names he motioned to them with his hand.

"Of course, of course. You know I had nearly forgotten that your daughters would be hear. I'm Mr. Brodi, I teach science." He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder. A look of annoyance passed his features for a second. When he turned back to the group he lowered his voice considerably.

"I don't want you to think me rude, but I don't know if it is the best thing for your girls to be here at the moment. You see the benefactress of the school is here and for some reason, only known to her, she becomes temperamental when she sees students when school isn't in session. She thinks there all vandals." Mr. Brodi said, with a slightly irritated tone.

"Not to worry. They'll just be getting their uniforms and be off." Mr. Bennet said.

"Right. Well I'll leave you to it. The meeting starts in ten minutes. Nice to meet you girls." Mr. Brodi said his good-byes as he continued down the hall.

Mr. Bennet led Lizzy and Jane towards the offices, which was the door Mr. Brodi had come from. The inside was a bustle of secretaries, professors, school nurses and stacks of papers, some of which were very precariously stacked. Mr. Bennet brought his girls to the front desk. The secretary looked up from her computer screen.

"Professor Bennet. Here for the uniforms? There just in the back." She pointed to a windowed room that had all the school uniforms with the assigned students names.

"Oh wait, Professor. You need to sign this form. I almost forgot. You girls can go in and find the ones with your names labeled on it."

Lizzy and Jane went to the back room and found that it was much larger than it appeared from the window. There were a few students in there already trying to find their own uniforms.

"I wonder what the benefactress would say to all these _vandals _in the office." Lizzy whispered to Jane. Shushing her sister, Jane tried to find her uniform. But it was in vain, there were simply to many to sort through.

"You know, for such a grand place as Netherfield Academy you'd think they would be a wee bit more organized." Jane said. She was going through her fifth pile of uniforms.

"Honestly, they're not even in alphabetical order."

Lizzy was having the same luck as Jane, but her attention was soon caught on a model ship that was sitting on the top of a very tall filing cabinet. The cabinet was next to one of the windows and in the reflection she could see a label with the name _Elizabeth Bennet_.

"Ooh. I see mine. But how on earth am I going to reach that?" She looked around for a chair, there was none.

"Yours might be up here too Jane. Let me see, maybe if I jump - ugh…" She tried the jump, and was very unsuccessful.

"Here, let me help." A new voice said. Lizzy turned and saw a tall man. A _very _tall man. She stepped back to let him reach for the uniform. Easily grabbing it, he handed it to Lizzie. He reached up a second time and was rewarded with two more packages of uniforms.

"Are any of these you?" He asked Jane.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied. Responding with a slight nod, the man left the room just as quietly as he had come in.

"Who do you suppose that was?" Lizzy asked.

"Probably one of the professors."

"Well, I'll say this. I would not mind being in his class."

Mr. Bennet was gone by the time Lizzy and Jane came out of the back room. The receptionist told them that they were to meet him on the steps of the school at three o'clock. With girlish excitement of having free reign of an entirely new town, Lizzy and Jane floated down the steps of Netherfield Academy.

"So, what do you want to look at first?" Lizzy asked of her sister.

"I saw this café, Longbourn Café, I think it was called. We could try that."

That morning Mr. Bennet had given both his girls 50 pounds each. His new position was already paying off, literally.

With Jane leading, Lizzy looked to her left and right, and took in everything. There was so much traffic, she thought. There were actual stoplights at every corner. They passed a book shop that Lizzy made Jane promise they go to afterwards. Maybe they had books on sailing or fairy-tales. One or the other would please Lizzy very much, indeed.

Longbourn Café seemed to be made for Jane. There were pastries and meat pies in every window. The tables and chairs were pink and formed curly Q's. White drapery hung from the ceiling and there were numerous paintings depicting romantic scenes. There was only one bloke that Lizzy could see, but he was on a date. However, she did have to admit that the smell that was emitting from the kitchen was mouth watering. They were shown to a table by the window and their orders taken. A plum pudding for Lizzy and a treacle tart for Jane. Treacle was her one weakness. The taste of the sweets were as savory as the smells.

"I don't care. I do _not_ care. I will gladly come back here again despite all the girly frilliness." Lizzy declared, her mouth full of pudding. Just at that moment the professor that had helped them with their uniforms, walked by their window and saw Lizzy with her mouth full. Swallowing fast she gave him an embarrassed sort of smile. He kept on moving, however, without a second glance.

"I know," Jane answered to Lizzy's comment, "this tart might even beat Lady Lucas's. Should we bring Da here?"

Lizzy had to check her laughter since her mouth was full with another bite of pudding.

"Da in a place like this? Oh Jane, come on."

"Well I know it's a bit girly -"

"A bit?"

"But the food is delicious." Jane continued.

"The day I see Da in Longbourn Café is the day mum doesn't speak."

The book shop was not as big as Lizzy was hoping, but she did make three exciting finds. Being close to the North Sea, the shop had a few books on ships and sailing, and she even found one about historical pirates.

"Shiver me timbers. Are ye going to turn roguish on us Miss Lizzy?" Jane asked in an attempted pirate voice.

"Aye. Only if I that means I can escape that sound."

"I thought it was pretty good. Let's hear yours." Jane said.

"Argh! Where's me booty gone?!" The girls laughed as they approached the counter to check out.

"Now where shall we go?"

"I heard some one in the book shop talking about a park." Jane said.

"Ooh. A park, I like the sound of that."

Meryton Park was a beautiful place. It had picnic areas and a beach area where Lizzy could see surfers. Many of the park-goers were walking their dogs, which slowed the process of the girls making it to the beach area, since Jane wanted to say hi to every dog they passed. Finally Jane met one dog that was attached to a leash but the leash was not attached to an owner.

"I can't leave her here. You go down to the beach, while I find the owner. I'll meet you down there."

The beach was Lizzy's favorite place of Dunbar so far. It was a hot day and the coolness of the ocean rushing up to her feet was most refreshing. She started digging in the sand with her toes, making different designs, when suddenly pain shot through her foot. She had cut it on a rough barnacled shell. Hopping on one leg, she made her way to where she had left her books and uniform. She plopped down in the sand and began investigating the cut. It wasn't that deep, but she knew that she should probably wash it. She lifted her head and scanned the area for Jane or a first aid. She saw neither. However, what she did see was a young man hurrying over to her.

"Are you alright?"

Startled at his attention, Lizzy didn't answer for a moment.

"Oh. I just cut myself on a shell. I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Can I see just in case? I've surfed enough to take even the slightest cut seriously."

"I - uh. Sure." Lizzy felt a little embarrassed by letting this stranger examine her heel, even though he was very good-looking.

"It's deeper than I would like." He said after a moment.

"Will you allow me to get some peroxide and a plaster. It should be fine after that."

"Uh sure. If it's not too much trouble." He looked up at Lizzy and gave her a smile.

"No trouble at all. I'm Wickham by the way, Georgie Wickham."

"Lizzy. Nice to meet you." They laughed as they shook hands.

"I'll be right back." George said. And he was as good as his word. In a few minutes he was back with the proper aid. The peroxide stung and Lizzy had to clench her teeth, but as soon as the plaster was on the sting subsided.

"Thank you again."

"Don't worry. I do every bit that I can." George now sat down next to her. "Are you here alone?"

"No, my sister is here somewhere trying to return a dog to it's owner." Lizzy told him.

"That's nice of her."  
"Yeah, she's always like that. Very kind and considerate."

"Well, while you're waiting for her, would you like to join me and my family?" George asked, smiling. Lizzy became a little skeptical.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"Over there." He pointed to a distance not very far away. He waved to the group who returned the gesture.

"Alright. If they don't mind."

"They won't." And taking her hand, George led Lizzy to his family.

"Aunt, uncle, this is Lizzy. She can join us for lunch, can't she?" He was asking a question but it came out more like a statement.

"Yes, please sit down. We'll have the food ready in a moment. I'm Harriet and this is my husband, who goes by nothing else than Forster, even though it is not his first name. And these are our nephews: Denny, Sanderson and you've already met George."

Lizzy perked up a bit.

"Forster? As in Colonel Forster?" She asked.

"One in the same, but I'm afraid I don't know you." The colonel said, turning his attention to Lizzy. Her cheeks coloured a little.

"My village heard about your moving to Dunbar. We're quite a small village so it practically made the front page." The Forster's laughed.

"And what village do you came from, lass?" The colonel asked.

"St. Abbs. It's about a half hours drive south, Sir."

"Ach. No, sir. Please. You'll make me out to be an old man. Forster is much better suited. But St. Abbs you say? Yes I have heard of that fishing village. You get tourists there don't you?"

"Yes, for the diving. Although, the diving is just as fun for the locals." Lizzy said. The three nephews were listening as well, but were more interested in their aunt Harriet who was preparing the food.

"What are you doing in Dunbar?" Asked George.

"My Da is going to be the new history teacher at Netherfield Academy and he was able to get me and my sister a scholarship. We were picking up our uniforms today." Lizzy motioned to the package next to her. Denny, one of the nephews, whistled low.

"That's one of the best schools. It's amazing that your Da was able to get you in." He said.

"Did you go?" Lizzy asked, hoping for some advice.

"No, I most certainly did not. But George, here, he knows a thing or two about old Netherfield." Denny said, patting Wickham on the back. George only smiled but didn't say anything.

"Clear the table. The food's ready." Harriet said. A quick scrabble of pulling things to the benches and the table was soon cleared. Harriet had been preparing a multitude of sandwiches. They went round the table and down the pallets of the consumers in a manner of seconds. Lizzy ate a little slower, only for the reason that she had had that plum pudding earlier. With pats to their mouths with napkins, lunch was over and done. But Harriet pulled from her basket many different snacks and sweets. Lizzy, however, was to full to eat anymore. Apparently George felt the same, he asked Lizzy if she wanted to go down to the water. She replied in the affirmative.

"You can leave your things here, Lizzy. We'll watch them." Harriet said.

Lizzy and George pulled the bottom of their pants up and stepped into the water. They were silent for a couple of minutes, until the latter started talking.

"I should tell you, you'll want to watch out for a bloke called William Darcy when you go to Netherfield. He's in his final year. You?" He turned his head towards Lizzy.

"Yeah, me too. But why? Do you know him personally?" Lizzy asked.

"I used to. You see, his father, owned a large estate near the town of Ratho. The estate is Pemberly and I used to live there. My own father had been the grounds keeper and best mates with old Mr. Darcy. William and I, as boys, would get into the worst mischief you could imagine."

Lizzy could hear the smile in his voice as he recalled the past.

"We were almost like brothers. Anyway, when I was only a lad of ten my father passed. My mother had died when I was only three and my uncle was abroad, he wasn't yet married to Harriet. With no where to go, old Mr. Darcy took me in and treated me like his son. I believe it was then that Will truly became jealous of me."  
"But you were an orphan." Lizzy interrupted.

"Indeed, I was. However, I found an adopted father in old Mr. Darcy. He had a daughter as well, Georgie, she tolerated my presence but it was soon clear to me that my only friend was the father. This past year he suffered a fatal heart attack. I was invited to the funeral, but pretty much the day after, Will told me I had to leave."

"How horrible! Did you?"

"With Will now the master of Pemberly I couldn't refuse him. Thankfully my uncle was now back and was married. I soon learned that they were keeping my cousins and asked if I could join."

"Oh, George I'm so sorry." Lizzy said turning her whole body to face him.

"I hope I never meet Will Darcy." She added.

They looked at each other a moment longer.

"Lizzy, may I visit you in St. Abbs?" George asked suddenly.

"I - " Just at that moment Lizzy heard her name being called. She looked up the hill to where the picnic benches were. Jane was there waving to her. Once she saw that she had Lizzy's attention she pointed to her watch. Lizzy turned back to George.

"Sorry I have to go. I have to meet my Da." She started running towards the Forster's to gather her books and uniform.

"But may I?" George called after her. Lizzy quickly turned.

"Yes."

The girls hurried to Netherfield Academy. Both were wearing colour in their cheeks.

"What took you so long?" Lizzy asked.

"I was talking to the owner of the dog."

"Good, you found him. What were you talking about?" Looking at Jane, Lizzy could see a blush spreading across her sisters face.

"This and that. But he goes to Netherfield Academy and he's in our year." Jane said, smiling.

"Name. What's his name?" Lizzy asked getting excited.

"Charlie. And do you know what he offered."

"What?"

"He said he would watch out for me on the first day and guide me around the school."

"Jane has a boyfriend." Lizzy said in a sing-song voice.

"Shh." Jane was laughing though.

"What does he look like?"

"He has green eyes, reddish-blonde hair, quite tall. A beautiful smile -"

"I'm happy for you Jane, but don't get all girly on me, please."

"You asked me what he looked like." Jane accused. They were now passing the book shop and could see the school.

"I know, but you start to loose me when you enter the realm of 'beautiful smiles.' "

"Just wait till your eye is caught. Speaking of which who was that with you?" Jane asked remembering. Lizzy saw their Da sitting on the steps and hurried forward.

"It's about time. Where have you been?" Mr. Bennet asked. He stood up and they started walking to their car.

"Sorry we lost track of time." Lizzy apologized. Mr. Bennet grunted his forgiveness.

"How do you girls find Dunbar? Is it acceptable for the Bennet girls?"

"It's very charming." Jane said.

"Yes, it's won my approval." Lizzy added.

In the car they told their Da what they had done and the people they had met. Lizzy's news of George Wickham made Jane and Mr. Bennet share a knowing glance.

"When this Wickham comes to visit, make sure he doesn't steal my daughter away." Mr. Bennet teased.

"Da! It's not like that. I just met him." Lizzy said exasperated.

"If you say so." Her Da chuckled.

They finally arrived home, and after the hectic life of town, the small village was a welcome sight. Mrs. Bennet and the two youngest girls wanted to know everything, and when Lizzy told them of her meeting with the Forster's and their three nephews, the three travelers were almost deafened.

"Lizzy, dear. You good, good girl! Oh, what happy news. I feel quite overwhelmed. Tell me of Mrs. Forster. What was she like? And the three nephews and one to come here. When is he coming? Lizzy did he say when he was coming? Oh well, I guess we'll be surprised. I do hate surprises. But as long as he's coming that's all that matters I dare say. Oh, Lizzy good girl!" Mrs. Bennet continued to prattle away, never requiring a response.

**A/N: Hello to the world of Fan Fiction! This is my first story that I've posted and I was quite shocked to see that I already have followers. To those of you who added my story to your favorites and who are following, thank you so much. You don't know how much encouragement that has given me. Also to explain a few things. Treacle tart is a pastry in the UK, a plaster is a band-aid, and 50 pounds is the equivalent of about 80 US dollars. That's all for now. I'll write soon. **


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride & Prejudice.**

The Bennet house was awake with the anxieties of the first day of school. The end of the summer holiday had come with no visit from Wickham, much to the disappointment of Mrs. Bennet. Lizzy felt a wee bit let down as well, but she dare not tell her mum that, otherwise Mrs. Bennet would take it as an invitation to sympathize with her daughter for many weeks to come. The three travelers were up an hour earlier than what was usual to make sure they were on time for their first day. Jane had a very difficult time adjusting to her new wake up call, so much so, that Lizzy had to literally push her out of bed.

"Ach Lizzy!" Jane grumbled. She may be a saint during the day but she could be a very grumpy person on waking up. Jane looked up at her sister who was already dressed for school. Rubbing her head, she tried to crawl back into bed, but Lizzy barred the way.

"Jane don't make this harder than it has to be." She warned.

"Just a few more minutes." Jane pleaded.

"Look, you're already out of bed. Just go in the bathroom and make yourself presentable for Charlie." On hearing the name, Jane perked up and hurried to the bathroom. Lizzy smiled to herself. 'Young love. It can work for you or against you.' She thought.

Lizzy who was more excited then she wanted to admit, had risen as soon as she heard her alarm go off that morning, and had dressed as quickly as she could. She now re-entered her room and sat in front of her mirror. She contemplated what she should do with her hair. It was unruly, as usual, but she didn't mind. Actually she quite liked her hair, but today she thought she might like it to be a little out of her face. She pulled it up into a pony tale and considered it. No. She let her hair down. She didn't fancy having her neck exposed on the first day, she would be too self-conscious. She then put it in a plait, but she didn't like how it suited her face. Eventually she pulled back some of her hair from the top and clipped it. She was at last satisfied.

The Bennet's who weren't going to Dunbar were up as well. Mary was eating breakfast by herself waiting for the rest of her family to join. Lydia and Kitty were following Lizzy around asking all these ridicules questions, while Mrs. Bennet helped Jane get ready.

Mr. Bennet during all of this was going over what he was going to be teaching. Pacing his study, he was mumbling the lessons he had planned. In the corner, on a chair, his robes were carefully laid. His family had yet to see Mr. Bennet in them. The time, however was approaching for them to depart to Netherfield Academy.

The Bennet women were all eating breakfast now. Mrs. Bennet was talking but no one was really paying attention. The clock struck 6:30 and their mum shrieked.

"Girls you're going to be late! Go get your father!"

Lizzy and Jane both stood and turned to the door, but there, standing in front of them was their Da in his teachers' robes.

"Da! I'm sorry…it's not funny. You look very good." Lizzy covered her mouth.

"Humph." Mr. Bennet said.

"Ignore her Da, you look just the part." Jane said.

"Yes you do. I'm sorry Da, it was the shock is all. I'm not used to seeing you in robes." Lizzy sincerely said.

"Mr. Bennet, how handsome you look." Mrs. Bennet said walking over to her husband.

"But you really should be going. It's already passed 6:30." She said.

"You're right, Fanny, we'll be leaving. Come on girls." Mr. Bennet took an apple on his way out.

"You girls know your classes?" Mr. Bennet asked. They were driving through Dunbar and about to pull into the lot of Netherfield Academy.

"Yes." Came the replies from the back.

"I'll have to leave you the minute we get in. You'll find your classes okay? Ask if you get lost." The girls nodded, but they smiled at each other. Never had they seen their father get so nervous. He tapped the wheel with his fingers, continued to check his face in the mirror, adjusted his robes several times, and had asked the girls whether they knew there classes more than once.

The staff parking was nearly full and since their Da was just starting, he didn't have a reserved spot yet.

"Imagine the perfect parking place and we'll find it." He instructed Lizzy and Jane.

"I'm imaging one four spots away from the school." Jane said.

"You're very close. I _see_ one two spots from the school." Lizzy said pointing. Mr. Bennet quickly drove to the spot. The three hurried out of the car, around to the front, and ran up the steps of the Academy. Mr. Bennet waved to them as he headed for his class. Lizzy and Jane were in the large hall that they had been in two weeks ago, but now it was filled with students. Weaving in and out of the mass of bodies, they made it to the side of the hall.

"Your class should be only a couple of doors down to the left." Lizzy said to Jane. The pair were about to join the crowd again but they were stopped by a shout.

"Jane! Jane, over here!" Lizzy looked past her sisters head and saw a cute guy walking up to them.

"Charlie! Hi. How was the rest of your holiday?" Jane asked. Her smile spread across her face.

"Grand. Yours?"

"Quiet… Oh sorry." Jane turned and saw Lizzy standing there not sure if she should say anything. "This is my twin sister, Lizzy."

"Twins?" Charlie looked between the girls.

"Obviously were not identical." Lizzy stretched her arm out.

"Obviously." Charlie smiled as they shook hands.

"Do you need help finding your classes?" He asked.

"If you don't mind." Jane said shyly.

"Of course not. Let me see your schedule."

Jane handed it to him.

"Fancy that! We're all in the same classes. That makes it even easier." Charlie had a very happy smile on his face.

"What about you Lizzy?" He asked out of politeness.

"No I'm fine, thanks." She said, not wanting to get in the way.

Jane and Charlie made it down the hallway and into the class. Lizzy, however, was still trying to find hers. It was getting close to the time that the bell would ring, and she did not want to walk in late to her first class of her very first day. Too embarrassing.

The halls were thinning out when Lizzy had to admit to herself that she was lost. She turned a corner and to her delight she saw the professor who had helped with the uniforms. He was standing in the middle of the hall, reading something. Lizzy thought his robes looked very nice on him. She hurried over.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind telling me where this class is." She pointed to her schedule. The professor looked up from his reading and seemed a little startled, but he quickly looked at which class she was having trouble finding.

"Follow me." He started down the hall at a quick pace causing Lizzy to walk even faster.

"Thank you for helping with the uniforms." In need of something to say she came up with the first thing that came to mind. The professor didn't answer.

"They were the ones on the cabinet."

"Yes I remember." He said shortly. "Here's your class." And he was walking away before Lizzy could even thank him for this occasion.

_Maybe it was what he was reading._ Lizzy thought to herself.

Her first class was science with Professor Brodi. The man that she and Jane had met on their first visit to Dunbar. Lizzy had chosen biology for her science class. She enjoyed that branch of science since it dealt with how living creatures work and function. Professor Brodi was quite a character, he knew how to make the work fun and his teaching style enabled him to interact with each of his students. Lizzy couldn't see a single head resting on the desk, quite an accomplishment, especially since it was the first period. Professor Brodi told them that because it was the first day he wouldn't assign them homework.

"But don't get used to this luxury." He warned. "Just because I'm the _coolest_ professor doesn't mean that I don't give homework. Also before I forget, there is to be an assembly during lunch." There were groans from the class.

"Don't worry you'll still be fed, we are a zoo after all." He joked.

"The assembly is meant to be more of a social hour for any new students joining us. Which are quite a lot this year." Lizzy was glad to hear that she and Jane weren't the only newbie's.

At the end of his class, Lizzy went up to him and asked if he could direct her to her next one. She did not want to get lost again.

"How do you like it here so far?" The professor asked.

"Very much. Your class was the best I've ever had." She complimented.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Lizzy's next period was English with a Professor MacDonald. She found her class much easier this time and was one of the first to enter. She found her seat near the back of the room. Professor MacDonald was an older woman with graying hair and a slight frame, her robes helped make her look even more dwarfish. She was sitting behind her desk looking through papers unaware that one of her students was observing her. To Lizzy, Professor MacDonald didn't look too stern, but it was hard to tell.

More students were filing in and to Lizzy's surprise she saw the handsome professor. He saw her looking at him and nodded. On closer inspection Lizzy saw that what she mistook for his robes was just a long coat. He was walking towards Lizzy, to the only seat available. He slung his coat over the back of the chair and sat down.

'_He's a _student?!' Lizzy thought to herself. She sat in mortification for a second, trying to remember how she acted on previous occasions.

'_He must think I'm a bloody idiot.' _She could have smacked her forehead.

"Did you find this class okay?" Lizzy turned her head. He was talking to her.

"…Oh…yes. Thank you." Silence for a second, "I'm sorry I mistook you for a - "

_Ringgggg! _The bell silenced her.

"Good morning class," the professor said rising from her seat, "I am Professor MacDonald and as you know I am here to teach you English literature. As a warm-up activity I will split you into groups and give each group a paper with a list of books. Your task will be to identify the authors."

After Professor MacDonald had divided the room there were five groups of four. Lizzy found herself with the handsome boy next to her and two other girls. The two girls were in the seats in front, so they had to turn around. Professor MacDonald came around and placed the list on Lizzy's desk. She showed it to the other three. Written on it was this:

_The Comedy of Errors _

_The Mysteries of Udolpho_

_Mary Barton_

_Little Dorrit_

_The Professor_

_20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_

_North and South_

_The Moonstone_

The two girls shrugged. One of them saved Lizzy the trouble of even bothering with them by saying, "I don't read."

Nodding, Lizzy turned to the other one.

"What about you? Do you read?" The girl looked up from playing with the edge of her skirt.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Lizzy turned to Mr. Cutie, as she started calling him in her head.

"Please tell me you read." She said.

"I read. That one was written by Jules Verne." He said, pointing to _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. Lizzy wrote it down as she said, "That was a good book."

"You've read it?" He asked looking up at her.

"Oh yeah. Anything to do with the ocean, I'm interested in." She returned her attention to the list, missing the surprised look on Mr. Cutie's face.

"I love so many of these books on here. Those two were written by Elizabeth Gaskell." She wrote the author's name next to _Mary Barton _and _North and South_.

The two were the first one's finished with the list, and so they sat in awkward silence for the remainder of the time. Eventually Professor MacDonald called out that it was time to start finishing up.

"And to those who are already done, you may come up and write the books and authors on the board.

Lizzy and Mr. Cutie stood and went to the front of the room. As she stood next to him, she realized just how tall he really was. _And _how short that made her feel. They returned to their seats as Professor MacDonald called out again.

"Sorry, but I forgot to take attendance. Please listen when I call your name. And raise your hand as well as saying 'here.' Elizabeth Bennet."

"Here." Mr. Cutie looked at Lizzy.

"Lucy Bristow."

"Here."

"Sam Dalry."

"Here."

"William Darcy."

"Here."

Lizzy's eyes widened as she heard Mr. Cutie answer to that name.

'He's _Will Darcy? You have got to be kidding me." _She had a hard time sitting still after that trying not to look at him. Her mouth was slightly open as she sat in a stunned silence.

The rest of the class went on and they were to have a quiz on Thursday. Much to the annoyance of the student's.

Darcy was silent the whole time after the group activity, which started getting on Lizzy's nerves.

'_You know mate, it isn't the 1800's. You can speak without being spoken to first.' _In the back of her mind, Lizzy knew she wasn't being reasonable, he could be shy for all she knew. But her loyalty to Wickham prevented any sentiment for Darcy.

The bell finally rung and Lizzy shot out of her seat. However, she was deterred by the students filing out, wanting to escape Professor MacDonald just as fast as Lizzy wanted to escape Darcy. In the end, to her chagrin, they ended up walking out together.

"Darcy!" A voice screeched. Lizzy wasn't sure, but she thought she heard the slightest groan of annoyance escape from Darcy. Turning, the pair saw a blonde girl practically running up to them.

"Darcy I am so glad I caught you. We barely spoke over the holiday." She pouted, as she tried to get under Darcy's arm without any luck. Lizzy watched in a sort of dream. Was this girl really acting like this? She was about to turn around to find her next class when she heard Darcy say, "Caroline, this is Elizabeth. I believe she's new here." Lizzy nodded.

"Oh." Caroline eyed Lizzy.

"Yeah. I'm from St. Abbs."

"St. Abbs?" Caroline laughed. "I thought I smelled fish."

"It must have been what you had for breakfast. I showered with lavender this morning."

Before Caroline could say anything, Lizzy turned and was off to find her next class.

Math with a Professor Firth was like any other math class. Lizzy knew no one in the room, so she tried to pay attention to what the professor was saying. He was monotone and looked down a lot. Lizzy noticed that many heads were resting on desks. Her own was held up by her hand, which was slowly slipping. Just as she thought that she might actually fall asleep the bell rung, and being in the front she was the first out.

Her next class was the one she was looking the most forward to, besides her Da's. She had chosen to take drama this year. She had contemplated it over the years, but since this was her last chance she decided to go and take it. On her schedule it said 'cafeteria', so to the cafeteria she would go. A large group of students were already sitting around in groups talking to friends. Feeling a little shy, Lizzy took a seat a little away from the crowd. However, a girl came over to her.

"You're Elizabeth, yeah?"

"Yes."

"We have Science together." Lizzy tried to remember seeing her face but it wasn't coming.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." She apologized.

"That's alright, you know me now. I'm Edina by the way."

"I would introduce myself, but you already know." They smiled.

"Where do you come from?" Edina asked.

"St. Abbs. It's a small fishing village to the south."

"That's crazy. My uncle lives there." Edina said getting excited.

"Really! I probably know him."  
"He's Cormac Scarborough." Edina said.

"Oh my gosh! He's my aunt Phillips' neighbor. They always fight about their plants being on each others lawn." The two girls laughed and talked until the bell rung and the professor graced them with her presence.

"I am Professor Thornton and I will be teaching you the subtle and delicate art of drama." Professor Thornton's arm's were raised in a pose. Lizzy, among others, had to hide snickers.

"Now, how many are familiar with the stage?" About half the hands went up.

"Less than I would like," the professor sighed, "no matter. I have time enough to pick out the amateurs before the Spring Play. By which time I greatly hope all of you have worked to my standards." Lizzy was having a hard time not smiling. Professor Thornton obviously thought too much of herself.

"We will now perform a little activity to see where each of you stand. When I call your name please step forward and recite what I have written. Remember to enunciate and project. But do _not _shout. Shouting is not permitted in the theatre, unless it is an excessively turbulent scene. Project from your diaphragm and all will hear you." Professor Thornton looked down at her attendance sheet and called out, "Samuel Ackart."

Lizzy saw a bloke, sitting not to far from her, get up and walk to Professor Thornton. He took the slip of paper she handed him and cleared his throat.

"_I with the Mornings love have oft made sport;_

_And, like a forester, the groves may tread, _

_Even till the eastern gate, all fiery-red, _

_Opening on Neptune with fair blessed beams,_

_Turns into yellow gold his salt green streams._

_But, notwithstanding, haste; make no delay._

_We may effect this business yet ere day."_

Samuel stood there waiting for his judgment; it was not long in coming.

"Samuel," Professor Thornton sighed, "did you understand a word of what you just said?"

"Not really, no, ma'am."

"I thought not, for if you had you would have captured the sentiment of Oberon. He is telling his servant Puck, in simple words, that they must hurry to right the wrong they have done. But you see in the last line he has hope that they will succeed before the day is out. Does that shed some light, Samuel?"

"Yes ma'am.

"Oh Samuel, don't call me ma'am. I am Professor Thornton. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma- I mean Professor Thornton."

"Good. Sit down."

The professor went down her list, pleased with some, horrified with others. With Lizzy she was given a shock.

"I do not recognize you, where do you come from?"

"St. Abbs, professor."

"I am afraid I have not heard of St. Abbs. Is it small?"

"Quite small, professor. It has only two main roads."

"Good heavens! How do you experience any culture or diversity?" Professor Thornton asked with her hand to her heart.

"I suppose I don't really. Not socially anyway, but I read a lot of books and learn things from there." Lizzy said.

"Books are not people girl, you will soon realize. One cannot be a substitute for the other as you play them to be. With this knowledge I fear you will not execute this properly." Professor Thornton was holding out the slip of paper. Lizzy read it and smiled. She had read this book so many times that she knew it backwards. Taking a deep breath she began;

"_I daresay it seems foolish; perhaps all our earthly trials will appear foolish to us after a while; perhaps they seem so now to angels. But we are ourselves, you know, and this is now, not some time to come, a long, long way off. And we are not angels, to be comforted by seeing the ends for which everything is sent."_

Lizzy delivered her speech with such passion and vulnerability, that one would believe that she was Molly Gibson who was about to welcome an unwanted step-mother into her life.

The room was silenced by her performance and a few students actually clapped.

"Well done, Miss Bennet." Began Professor Thornton. "I see I was wrong in this case…which is a rare occurrence." She added hastily. "But your talents are most pleasing, good job girl." Lizzy took her seat next to Edina and was smiling to herself.

At the end of the class, Professor Thornton approached Lizzy.

"Miss Bennet, the Spring Play is the play of all plays for Netherfield Academy; and with your considerable talent I would like to encourage you to audition for the part of Molly Gibson for our production of _Wives and Daughters. _It is clear you know the character and as an added bonus, you even posses her wild black curly hair. Will you think about it, Miss Bennet?"

"We're going to be doing _Wives and Daughters_? Of course I will consider. Thank you professor." Lizzy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mind you, do not repeat what I have told you to any one. What is said in the theater stays in the theater. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Professor Thornton." Lizzy said, choosing not to point out that they were in a cafeteria.

"Good, now off with you girl."

The assembly was next; and after asking for directions, Lizzy discovered it was to be held in the court-yard. Apparently they were going two years at a time, so lower and upper sixth was the last. This meant that she would see Jane…as well as Darcy. She had to admit to herself that he was very handsome; he didn't even look like a boy but a man.

Sighing to herself, she made her way to the court-yard.

**A/N: Hello. I have to say that when I was writing the book list for Lizzy and Darcy I was very tempted to put Pride and Prejudice, but that would have confused a lot of things so I left it out.**

**Also, to clear a few things up; Netherfield Academy is not a boarding school. They will be going home everyday. And as to their ages: Lizzy, Jane, Charlie and Darcy are 18. Caroline is 17. Mary Bennet is 16 and Kitty and Lydia are 15.**

**Wickham is 20. I hope that helps. **

**And, if any one knows who Miss Audrey is from The Paradise, I modeled Professor Thornton after her. It was good fun writing that. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Assembly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride & Prejudice.**

The court-yard was crowded with students all trying to find their friends. Lizzy was no different; she was in pursuit of Jane.

With Professor Thornton's compliment still playing in her head, Lizzy found it hard to focus on finding her sister, especially since everyone was wearing the same thing. Eventually she saw her sitting on a bench talking to Charlie. Lizzy made her way towards them.

"Lizzy! Did you find your classes ok?" Jane asked. Charlie gave her a wave.

"Yeah I did, for the most part." Lizzy said.

"I know. When I first came here it seemed so huge with never ending corridors. It took me a year to get used to it. Then my sister, Caroline came and I had to help her get used to it." Charlie sighed.

"So you're saying that it's going to take us our only year here to get used to it?" Lizzy raised her eyebrows.

"No, because you have me." Charlie said confidently.

Charlie and Jane continued talking while Lizzy thought about what he said. His sister Caroline. Didn't Darcy say that that blonde girl was Caroline?

'_Hmm. Well there is more than one Caroline.'_ Just as Lizzy thought this, she saw Caroline come over to Charlie.

"Charlie," she pouted, "you said you were going to wait for me."

"I'm sorry, but I had to show Jane around. It's her and Lizzy's first day." At the mention of Lizzy, Caroline looked up and saw the mop of curly hair.

"Oh, it's you. The girl from St. - St. Stomach or something."  
"St. Abbs to be exact." Lizzy corrected.

'_Nope, I was wrong. There _is_ only one Caroline.' _

"Whatever." Caroline said. "Oh, Darcy! Over here!"

Lizzy saw Charlie's sister waving her arms frantically and motioning for Darcy to sit next to her. Lizzy had to hide a smile at the spectacle Caroline was making of herself.

'_No way is he going to come over here to that.'_ Lizzy thought.

But he did. He didn't take the seat that was offered to him by Caroline, but he did come over and stand behind Charlie.

"Darcy, you haven't been in any of my classes." Charlie said, standing up.

"Are you accusing me of this or just stating a fact?" Darcy asked. Lizzy noticed that his eyes quickly darted from Jane to her to Caroline, and then back to Charlie.

"I am most definitely accusing you. You're the nephew of the benefactress of the school, you must have pulled some strings. But I understand why you did it." Charlie said.

"You do?"

"Of course! It's so obvious. You didn't want to be over shadowed by my good-looks and charms in every class. No, I quite understand why you did what you did Darce."

"That's a relief." Darcy said this so seriously, that Lizzy wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Charlie don't tease him. Darcy has an abundant amount of charm, don't you Will." Caroline purred. Lizzy started feeling a little awkward; not just for her sake but for Darcy's as well.

"Darcy," she started, "did I hear Charlie correctly, you're the nephew of the benefactress of Netherfield?" Darcy opened his mouth to answer but Caroline beat him to it.

"Of course he's the nephew of the benefactress; who else would he be?"

"Uhh…lot's of people. He could've been the fisherman's son." Lizzy didn't quite understand Caroline.

"The fisherman's son! Elizabeth, you have no right to -"

Thankfully, Lizzy wasn't going to hear what she had no right to or otherwise, for at that moment Professor Brodi started speaking. He was standing in the gazebo, tapping the microphone with his fingers.

"Hallo? Testing, testing. Can everybody hear me?"

A loud collective "YES!"

"Good. Now to begin. As you know we have an assembly today, I've been meaning to remind you about it." Professor Brodi paused. There was silence.

"No? Not funny? That's alright I have plenty more. Anyway, this year's assembly is going to be a wee bit different. Instead of us professors boring you on what you'll be learning we've decided to send to your house, the curriculum of this year. That way when you're parents ask, 'so honey what did you learn today?' It won't matter if you shrug your shoulders and say 'I don't know' because they can just look at the packet that we sent them. So with that done, we still have the assembly to think about. Now I tried my very best to cancel it," This got a few chuckles. Everyone knew that Professor Brodi loved social activities. "But they would not listen to me." He continued. "So I thought to myself, 'Self, if you can't beat them, join 'em.' That's when I had the brilliant idea of a social hour, where new students could talk freely with old ones. Now I'll stop talking so you can start." Professor Brodi switched off the microphone and stepped down from the gazebo. A second later music started playing.

"What is this? They call this music? Ugh." Caroline pulled an Iphone from her pocket and stuck the headphones in her ears.

"It's highland tunes." Lizzy was able to get in before Caroline started her music.

"Do you want some drinks?" Charlie asked. The group said yes and Jane went to help him. Lizzy was left alone with Darcy and Caroline.

"So…" Darcy looked at her as she tried to find a topic on which they could speak.

"Are you from Dunbar?" Lizzy asked hesitantly. She knew the answer already, having heard it from Wickham, but she wanted to know what Darcy would say.

"No, I'm from a town called Ratho; I have an estate there, Pemberly." Darcy said.

"You have an estate?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes."

"You live alone?" Lizzy was trying to coax out the information that she knew was there. When Darcy didn't answer she asked another question.

"Do your parents live with you?"

"My parents are dead." Lizzy could see that he was getting agitated. His fingers were tapping against his sides and he never looked in one spot for too long. She felt almost sorry for him on hearing how dejected his voice was on his last statement.

"I'm sorry" Lizzy said. He looked at her and gave a nod of forgiveness.

"Excuse me." He quickly turned and disappeared in the crowd of students.

Caroline pulled her head phones from her ears.

"Where is he?" She asked looking around.

"Haven't the foggiest." Lizzy left her on the bench, as she went to find Jane and Charlie at the drink table. The line was long, and Lizzy could see that the couple were just reaching the tables. She went to help.

"Oi! Back of the line." A bloke caught her arm and tried to shove her to the back.

"I'm not cutting, I'm just trying to help my friends." Lizzy said as she yanked her arm free.

"And if you ever lay a finger on me again I'll -"

"You'll what?" The chap came up to her and was only an inch away. He looked down his nose at her with a crooked smirk. Lizzy, disgusted with the proximity was about to give him a kick where it hurts, when she heard her name being called.

"Lizzy, here's your drink." Charlie came up to her and handed over the cup.

She stepped away from the sod and took her drink.

"Wankor."

"Who are you calling wankor?" Charlie spun around. Jane had joined them by this time.

"Charlie, leave it. He was talking to me." Lizzy said.

"That's even worse." He handed Lizzy his cup.

"No! Charlie, it's not worth it." The sisters cried.

"Oh. Is rich boy going to take me on?" The students forgot about their thirst and formed a circle around the two lads. Charlie loosened his tie, while Big and Ugly removed his sweater. They were about to engage when Lizzy ran in between them causing Jane to gasp.

Charlie immediately stopped when he saw Lizzy, but Big and Ugly continued to charge.

'_Is this really happening?' _Lizzy thought. _'I just wanted to help with the drinks.'_

The students were silent, not imagining that their classmate would actually hit a girl. He was right on top of her when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Big and Ugly turned to see Darcy's chest.

"That's not very nice." Was all he said. Big and Ugly, intimidated by this new adversary backed away. Jane and Charlie ran over to Lizzy.

"Are you alright? What was his problem? Were you hurt?" The questions kept coming, but Lizzy was too stunned. She looked up at Darcy who took the drinks from her hands.

"Come on." He said to the gang.

Lizzy explained what had happened as they made their way back to the bench that Caroline still occupied.

"His name is Brandon Burrows, he's been a git since day one, ey Darce." Darcy nodded.

"Thank you for stopping him." Lizzy said. Despite her knowledge of his past, she couldn't help but feel grateful for his services in the present.

The rest of the assembly went by without any incident. The students were fed and socialized, and it was off to period five.

For Lizzy it was Language, which she was very much looking forward to. She had the choice between French and Gaelic. She had taken French before so she thought it would be fun and exciting to learn something new. She entered the class and immediately saw over a dozen posters of the Gaelic language. They were all beautiful with Celtic symbols and designs. There was no professor in the room, but she saw that the desks, which sat two students, were labeled alphabetically. Lizzy was in the front with Will Darcy.

'_So he's in this class too.'_ Her opinion of him was growing slowly, allowing her to not mind too much that they had to share a desk. The class was soon full, with still no professor. The students talked to their neighbors and to their friends who were across the room as well. Lizzy and Darcy sat quietly.

The bell rang and there was still no professor.

"Is she usually late, do you know?" Lizzy asked Darcy.

"This is my first year with her." He answered.

Some more minutes passed and the class became even louder, except, of course for the two in the front.

Finally the professor came in hurrying.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but I was preparing our class."

This didn't make sense to Lizzy, but she didn't say anything.

"But before anything else, I am Professor McBride and now let me see who all of you are."

She scrolled down the attendance sheet, mispronouncing only one name.

"Alright, as you know, I'm here to teach you Gaelic, but since it is such a fine day out, I've decided that we will conduct this class outside, on the green. How does that sound?" A loud hurray and many cheers came from the students. Lizzy even caught a small grin on Darcy's face.

With Professor McBride leading, the class walked through the halls of Netherfield Academy until they were out in the fresh air.

Professor McBride called for attention.

"Now see that tree over there, with the basket under it?" The students looked to where she was pointing. They turned back to her.

"First one there gets a slice of cake."

They were off. The whole class ran like crazy, acting like little kids. They were hollering and whooping and just having fun. Lizzy reached up and took her clip out, letting her hair go crazy in the wind rushing past her face. She was in the lead by a good yard, causing many of the lads to run even faster. But she was determined to have that piece of cake. She was almost there, when all of a sudden, a figure flew past her and grabbed the basket. It was Edina.

"Oi! What did you do that for?" Lizzy called.

"What? I wanted the cake just as much as you did." Lizzy came up to her out of breath.

"That was a good run. I have a feeling I'm going to like Professor McBride." Lizzy said.

"Oh yeah, she's the best." More students were finishing their run.

"Have you had her before?" She asked.

"Yes, in my first year." Edina smiled.

Lizzy looked back to the professor and saw her walking with Darcy. She couldn't imagine him running.

"I see Edina is our winner. Congratulations! And Elizabeth placed second. I have a prize for you too."

Out came the slice of cake from the basket and was handed to Edina. Elizabeth was awarded with a cupcake.

The class was all sprawled out on blankets, some sitting, some lying, others standing around. Professor McBride had given them short stories to read to each other in both English and Gaelic. Lizzy, Edina, and Darcy shared a blanket. The girls were barefoot, having removed their shoes and socks, and Lizzy had taken off her sweater.

"Aren't you two hot?" Lizzy asked them. She was fanning herself with her hand.

"I didn't run."

"And I'm comfy." Edina shrugged. The girls were still eating their prizes, trying to savor every bite. Lizzy had cut her cupcake in half and had offered it to Darcy. He looked at it as if not understanding.

"I didn't eat it, you know. And whether you believe me or not, I don't have cooties." Edina smiled as Darcy took the piece of cupcake.

"Thank you." He said.

They were now struggling through the short stories. Lizzy had volunteered to go first. She read it in English, then she started on the Gaelic. She thought she was doing pretty well until Edina burst out laughing and fell on her back. Darcy was even _smiling._

"What did I say?!" Lizzy looked between the two. Edina was in hysterics and Darcy just sat there with his grin.

"You mispronounced a word." He explained. "It sounded as if you said -"

Edina quickly sat up and said, "Fu-"

"Edina! Please! No cursing." Professor McBride was making her rounds.

"Sorry professor." She said.

Professor McBride passed and Edina started laughing again.

"It's not that funny." Lizzy said.

"Yes it is. Try it again." Edina said.

Lizzy tried the sentence again, and this time she heard it.

The girls were both laughing now.

"How do you pronounce it?" Lizzy asked. Edina showed her the proper way and they continued with the story.

"Have either of you seen my clip?" Lizzy asked. Edina was now reading and Lizzy realized that her hair was lying all over her face in tiny curls. They both responded in the negative. Lizzy didn't mind this until she realized that Darcy was looking at her every now and then.

'_I must look like a mop, it's such a humid day.' _She didn't like that she cared what he thought of her, so she lied down. That way she could pile her hair under her head. Stretched out on her back, she could watch the clouds as they slowly passed in the sky. Edina read the Gaelic well and was soon passing it onto Darcy. Lizzy propped herself up on her elbow to listen. It was the first time that she would hear Darcy speak more than one sentence at a time. As he read, Edina came up behind Lizzy and started plaiting her hair. Being so thick and long, it took Edina almost the same amount of time to finish with Lizzy's hair as it took Darcy to complete his reading of the story.

"Thanks." Lizzy pulled her hair to her front and was playing with it.

The end of the class came, much to the disappointment of all the students. They helped Professor McBride pack away the blankets, and she escorted them back into the school.

"What's your next period?" Lizzy asked Edina.

"Science. You?"

"History. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Edina turned left down the hall as Lizzy and Darcy turned right.

"What about you?"

"I have History as well." He said.

"With Professor Bennet?" Lizzy smiled at adding professor to her father's name.

"Yes. Isn't Bennet your name?" Darcy asked.

"It is. Professor Bennet is my Da." Lizzy said with some pride.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's how he was able to get me and Jane scholarships."

The two entered the class and immediately were bombarded with shouts.

"Darcy! Lizzy! Your seats are here." Charlie waved them over. Jane was sitting next to him with a large smile on her face. Lizzy quickly grabbed her seat next to Jane and started telling her about Professor McBride. The four all had seats next to each other. It was Jane, Lizzy, Charlie and then Darcy.

"Where's Da?" Lizzy asked.

"He had to run out for a coffee." Jane answered.

"Do you know if it's his first?"

Jane pointed to their father's rubbish bin. There were several cups of coffee.

"He's that nervous, huh?" Lizzy sighed.

"Well it is understandable," Charlie said, "first day teaching a bunch of nitwits who will only pay attention if you wave food in front of their face. Present company excluded, of course." He said, smiling at Jane.

The four chatted until Lizzy saw her Da come in.

"Good afternoon, Professor Bennet." She called out.

Her father looked towards her and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennet. Is it my imagination, or is your hair doing something different than it was doing this morning?"

Professor Bennet was standing in front of the group now. Lizzy laughed.

"You are not mistaken, professor. I had a wee bit of a makeover in Language class." Professor Bennet raised his eyebrows.

"I see. And who was the hairstylist?"

"Edina."

"Irons?" Her Da asked.

"Excuse me?" Lizzy was confused.

"Edina Irons. Is that who you're talking about?"

"Oh. Maybe, I don't know her last name. She has red hair."

"Yes. Edina Irons. I had her for period three. She's a nice lass."

The bell rung and Professor Bennet went to his desk. He waited for the class to settle down so he could take attendance.

"Good afternoon, everyone." The group in front chorused his greeting.

"I am Professor Bennet and as many of you probably know this is my first year here -"

"We know gramps. Get on with it." Some one called from the back. Lizzy and Jane cringed; they looked at their father who seemed unfazed by this comment.

Professor Bennet walked over to a globe resting on a counter on the side of the room and picked it up. He stood there looking at it for a few seconds and then suddenly tossed it to the out spoken git. The class gasped and the lad had to remove his head from the desk to catch the flying globe.

"Show me the Middle-East."

The class was now interested and all eyes were on the bloke. He spun the globe around several times trying to locate the Middle-East. Finally a neighbor had to point it out to him.

"Here." His finger rested on the correct spot.

"Good. Now come up to the board… don't be shy." Professor Bennet said.

"Write the name of the only Jewish state in the Middle-East."

"Uhh…I don't know."

"Pity. Does anybody know the answer?"

A few hands rose, including the four in the front.

"Mr. Bingly."

"It is Israel, professor."

"Correct. Now," turning back to the lad, " name the capital."

The lad just stood there, finally shrugging his shoulders.

Professor Bennet tut-tutted him and then looked to the class.

"Anyone? Miss McCree."

"Jerusalem." She answered.

"Correct. Alright, lad have a seat."

From then on, Professor Bennet was labeled a fun professor, in which you had no idea what he was going to do next. The class continued and the students were told about what they would be learning.

"I know we're sending packets home to your parents, but how many of you are going to read it with them? Exactly."

They were going to cover the Maccabees, The Roman Empire, The Ottoman Empire, the Second Boer War, WWI, WWII and the Holocaust.

Lizzy felt that the class ended too soon and she was off to period seven, Craft and Design. She didn't pay much attention in that class, not having inclinations to computers.

Finally the last period of the day - Fitness Class.

She changed in the girls locker room where she looked for Jane or Edina, but could find neither. Once in her gym clothes she entered the gymnasium and saw that Darcy was sitting by himself on the bleachers. Feeling roughly acquainted with him, Lizzy walked over. He looked up at her approach and nodded.

'_Why does he always nod? Can't he say hi or…I don't know, something else.'_ To make her point she gave him a very loud 'Hallo.' He only raised an eyebrow.

Lizzy clambered up onto the bleachers next to him and started asking questions.

"Do you know anybody here?"

"Yes." He said.

"Who?" She looked around at the students in the gym.

"You." He said simply. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I know that. I meant anybody else from your previous years here."

"I know a lot of them but I'm not close to anyone in particular." He was resting his elbows on his knees.

"Except for Charlie and Caroline." Lizzy stated. She had to laugh at the expression he made when he heard Caroline mentioned.

"Just think, next year, you won't have to deal with her. At least you won't be locked in the same building as her everyday." Lizzy said.

"True. But I'll still see her through Charlie."

"Sorry." Darcy turned his head to Lizzy for a second; she was already facing him. The bell rung and startled the pair of them.

Gym was gym. They exercised and stretched and played a game of football, in which Darcy had no choice but to run. He was fast and seemed to enjoy the sport, he even high-fived a team member when they scored a goal. Lizzy was one of the few girls who really got involved in the game and made many brilliant passes and a couple of goals herself. She and Darcy were on opposite teams and there was a point when she had the ball and Darcy was coming up behind her trying to steal it. He stretched his leg out to get it away from her but she preformed some fancy foot-work and spun around him and kicked it into the goal. Her teammates came running at her as that was the winning goal, their professor had blown her whistle. Lizzy caught Darcy's eye and smiled at him, he smiled back, but quickly walked away scratching the back of his neck.

"That was a good game." Lizzy caught up to Darcy in the hall.

"For you." He grumbled. Lizzy looked up at him to see that he was determined to look straight ahead. Smiling, she did the same.

"Oh look." She grabbed hold of his arm which made him finally look down at her. "There's Jane and Charlie." She rushed over to them.

"Lizzy, you're all red." Jane said.

"Fitness class." By way of explanation. "Where's Da?"

"Don't know. We can wait for him by the car." Jane said.

"We'll join you." Charlie said, motioning to himself and Darcy, who had now joined the group.

"Great, just give me a second though, I have to use the loo." Jane said.

The three stood there talking until Lizzy spotted Edina.

"Will you excuse me, I want to say bye to someone."

"Go ahead." Charlie smiled.

"Edina!"

"Lizzy!"

"I wanted to tell you that you are welcome to my house anytime. And it's a relief that I don't have to give you the directions since your uncle lives in St. Abbs. I live on Briery Law."

"I will definitely come by. I'm glad you came this year."

"Me too."

The girls parted and Lizzy was just making her way back to the lads when she heard her name spoken by Charlie.

"I think you should go with Lizzy." He was saying.

"Charlie really. Be happy with your lot, don't try to arrange mine."

"Believe me, I am very happy with my lot. Jane is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. But you have to admit that Lizzy is just as pretty. They're twins after all."

"Are you kidding, Charlie? She talks too much, asks too many personal questions, her hair was a mop of frizz today, she's seems to be just another country bumpkin, and to top it all off, she almost got you into a fight!"

"Hey, that wasn't her fault." Charlie warned. "That sod, Burrows, is to blame."

They discussed it a little more until Jane arrived.

"Where's Lizzy?"

"She went to say bye to a friend. She should be back any moment - Oh, there she is." Charlie smiled when he saw Lizzy coming through the crowd.

"Ready?" Jane asked. Lizzy nodded. She didn't look up at Darcy, or anyone. She didn't want to risk the chance that they would see the water in her eyes.

Their Da was in the car waiting for them, so the group quickly said their good-byes. Charlie was looking at Lizzy, he noticed something was off.

In the car Lizzy looked out the window as Jane told their Da about her day.

'_I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.'_ But she did care. Despite her knowledge of his past, she had witnessed his dealings in the present. She had even admitted to herself during the day, that she wouldn't mind being his friend. He might be quiet, but some people are just shy. But now it didn't matter. He was back in her mind as the bloke who ruined Wickham's life.

**A/N: Hi! I had a fun time writing this chapter, especially the picnic scene in their language class. I miss the summer! I am sooo cold write now, I think I might need gloves ****L****. Anyway, just to help out, in their fitness class when they are playing football, they are playing American soccer. I know you probably know but I figured it's better to just put it out there in case some one doesn't. That's all for now. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Mrs Bennet gets a surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride & Prejudice.**

A week had passed since the first day of school and Lizzy found herself being civil to Darcy but trying to avoid him at all costs. He on the other hand had started speaking with her more in the classes that they shared. She couldn't help but notice that he was a stranger to small talk, as he continued to start their conversations with the weather. At times she was brought to smiling at his apparent shyness, but she would quickly check herself. She had told a shocked Jane of the incident.

"But he was so nice. He protected you from that Burrows fellow… Perhaps you misunderstood him."

"No Jane. I heard him clearly."

It was now the end of the week, and the Bennet girls were at the Lucas's, helping them organize their annual party. Charlotte's younger sister, Maria, admired Lizzy very much, so had placed herself in a seat next to hers. While her brothers were running in from the yard and back out again, chasing each other in some war game.

"Lizzy, pass me the scones will you." Lydia called from across the table. "I'm absolutely famished." The scones were handed down until they reached Lydia, where they were promptly devoured.

The Bennet's and the Lucas's were all sitting at the table, each performing a different task. Presently, Lizzy was mending some torn curtains that were to be hung in the sitting room on the day of the party.

"Lady Lucas?" Jane started. She was in charge of invitations.

"Hmm?"

"You're inviting the Bingley's?" Jane asked, her face a mask of polite curiosity.

"Oh yes. Sir William had met Matthew Bingley in some business trade or other; I don't remember the particulars, but he insisted that they be invited. I believe he has three children; two daughters and a son."

'Two _daughters?'_ Lizzy thought. _'Isn't one enough?'_

"Jane," Kitty called, "isn't the bloke you have class with Charlie Bingley?"

"Yes he is."

"Oooh! We'll get to meet him. Is he cute?"

"Kitty!" Lizzy looked down the table at her sister who seem unfazed of the embarrassment she had caused Jane.

"He has a good face, Kitty. I am sure you will like him." Jane said. She was of the temperament that constrained her from revealing to the world her intimate feelings; to which point only those closest to her would recognize any passion on her part. Lizzy knew, without a doubt, that Jane was very pleased with the attentions of Charlie; and was, in her way, returning the affection. The younger Bennet girls, however, did not hear much of Charlie from Jane and did not see the pair interact at Netherfield. Lizzy made a mental note to keep Lydia away from Charlie.

A loud bang was heard from down the hall, followed by heavy footsteps.

"Girls!" They heard their mother before they could see her.

"Girls!" Mrs. Bennet entered the kitchen quite out of breath and a face as red as a tomato.

"Mum! Are you alright?" Lizzy jumped up from her chair, being the closest. Mrs. Bennet kept opening her mouth, but she was so out of breath that nothing came out.

"Here, sit her down." Lady Lucas said, rising from her own chair.

Mrs. Bennet only shook her head, gasping for breath. She managed to squeak out, "my poor nerves." She was given some water, which helped somewhat.

"Girls, you must come home at once! He has come! He has come!"

"Who has come?" Jane asked, with a bewildered expression.

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes to the heavens before answering.

"Who has come, indeed. Think Jane. George Wickham! That's who!"

Lydia and Kitty shot up from their seats and hurried passed their mother and out the door.

"Girls hurry!"

"Mum I would much rather stay here." Mary said.

"No! You will do no such thing, Mary! You are coming!"

The girls waved to the Lucas's as they followed their mother out of the house.

"Lizzy! It's so good to see you again." George stood when he saw her entering the room. Kitty and Lydia had arrived only a few minutes before the rest of their family, but were fully acquainted with all their guests. George had brought with him his aunt and uncle, as well as his two cousins. Lizzy recognized all of them and saw that Kitty and Lydia were already deep in conversation with Denny and Sanderson.

"George, I'm so glad you were able to make it. Hello Colonel Forster, Harriet. These are my sisters: Jane, Mary and I see you've already met Kitty and Lydia." The three shook hands with her sisters while Denny and Sanderson were under the spell of the youngest Bennet girls' nonsensical chatter. George returned to his seat, with Lizzy joining him.

"So Lizzy," Harriet started, "how are you liking Netherfield Academy?"

"It's very nice. My Da is the history teacher and his class is my favorite. But my language and drama class are just as fun." Lizzy answered.  
"I'm glad. Starting a new school is never easy. You go there as well don't you?" Harriet was now addressing Jane, they continued into a conversation; while Mrs. Bennet and Colonel Forster were discussing town.

George took Lizzy's hand; she quickly looked at him and pulled her hand gently away. She liked him, but she had only met him once. He gave her a smile, which she hesitantly returned.

"So, have you met Will Darcy?"

She looked at him for a second, contemplating what she should say.

"Yes, I have. He's in a few of my classes, but I haven't spoken to him." She lied at the end, feeling that it wasn't right to gossip about him.

"Well, at least you haven't had to talk to him." Lizzy smiled.

"I was thinking, tomorrow I have some mates flying in and I was going to take them out; you could join us if you want." Wickham was looking deep into Lizzy's eyes and had one of his charming smiles on.

"I'm sorry, but it's the Lucas's annual party tomorrow. We always go; it's a tradition now." She apologized. She was startled by his invitation and knew she would have made some other excuse if the Lucas's party wasn't tomorrow.

"That's too bad." George said. "Maybe some other time then?" Lizzy only smiled.

They continued talking, when a thought came into Lizzy's head.

"George?" She asked. He stopped talking.

"This Darcy chap, did you know him to be…social?"

George let out a loud laugh.

"Darcy? Social? I see you really haven't spoken to him. He was incapable of normal speech most of the time; just sat there in silence, criticizing everything he saw. His sister was the only one who could really make any head-way with him; but her disposition, the last time I saw her, leant towards her older brother's." George said.

"If he was always quiet and unsocial, how did the two of you become friends?" Lizzy asked innocently. She saw George hesitate a second before answering.

"Well when you know someone from an early stage their faults are something you grow accustomed to. However, it was mainly after I was adopted by old Mr. Darcy that Will became backwards in thinking." George said with a smile. Lizzy gave a small chuckle.

"Do come back soon, all of you! Oh, Lydia where are you going?" Mrs. Bennet called. Her youngest daughter ran out to their departing guests and gave Denny a kiss on his cheek, causing Colonel Forster to say, "well done Denny, my lad. That's a pretty one, that is."

Lydia ran back to the house and began giggling with Kitty. Mary was at the piano, where she had been playing all through the meeting.

"Oh, Lizzy. You were quite admired by that George Wickham."

"Mum, please." Lizzy smiled gently, "I have only just met him." She and Jane were sitting across from their mother in the sitting room.

"Now Lizzy, that is not true. You met him first in Dunbar and again here today." Mrs. Bennet was leaning back on the sofa, exhausted by her duties as hostess.

"Fine, that makes two meetings. Not much substance to start something, is there?" Lizzy said.

"But you like him, do you not?" Mrs. Bennet asked her daughter sharply.

"Yes I do like him. What I've seen of him, but what I've seen may be just the surface."

"Lizzy, I don't understand you. I don't know if you do it to annoy me or if you are incapable of letting anyone into your heart." Mrs. Bennet said. Lizzy sat taken aback.

"Mum." Jane whispered.

"I have no problem with letting people into my heart, but would it not be foolish of me to let any stranger I liked close without knowing their true nature first? Excuse me." She stood and walked out of the room. Silence filled the space for a few minutes, until Mrs. Bennet broke out crying.

"Oh Jane. I can be so stupid sometimes. I did not mean what I said, I just- I just-"

"Mum, why don't you apologize to Lizzy. She's probably in her room." Mrs. Bennet nodded and wiped her face. Stumbling down the hall, Mrs. Bennet knocked on her daughter's closed door. There was no answer, so Mrs. Bennet tried the handle and found that it was unlocked. She saw Lizzy sitting in her bay window, staring out of it. She heard a sniffle.

"Lizzy?" Lizzy turned to see her mother, which broke Mrs. Bennet's heart, for there on Lizzy's cheek was a lone tear.

"Oh Lizzy!" She rushed to her daughter and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Do not listen to me. I am a stupid woman who doesn't know what she's saying." She was still holding Lizzy tight and rocking back and forth.

"I know you let people in, I didn't mean that. And hopefully I am still in your heart." Mrs. Bennet sobbed. Lizzy pushed her mum back to look at her face.

"Of course you're in my heart. Don't be silly mum."

"Oh. I will never forgive myself for saying that. All I meant was, that I want you to be happy. The reason I do all of this pushing is so that you can be happy, to have someone and not be alone." Lizzy smiled at her mother and held her to her chest.

"Mum, I am only eighteen. I will find somebody, but it has to be somebody that I love. If not, I don't think I could pretend for your sake."

"You're quite right Lizzy. I got so lost in my pursuit of partners that I forgot the most important thing - your happiness." Mrs. Bennet sighed.

"You are a good girl Lizzy. I love you."

"I love you too mum."

They sat hugging each other for a little longer and then Mrs. Bennet broke away and wiped her face and sighed.

"I think I'll start dinner." She said, standing up. Lizzy stood as well.

"I'm going to ring the Lucas's and see if they need anymore help before tomorrow."

Apparently they were all set. Lady Lucas had enlisted her sons to help with the leftover tasks, and Charlotte finished the curtains. Mr. Bennet had been in Dunbar all day attending start of school conferences and was happy to smell dinner as he walked in the house.

"Da!" Lizzy called. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and hugged Mr. Bennet.

"Hallo Lizzy. How was your day?" He placed his briefcase on a chair close to the door and walked into the kitchen with Lizzy by his side.

"It was grand. We helped the Lucas's prepare for their party and then George and his family came and paid a visit."

Mr. Bennet sat down at the table and was waiting to be served.

"Hallo girls. Uh… wait. Who's George?" He asked.

"The bloke Lizzy met that first day in Dunbar." Jane said.

"Ah yes. And I can imagine who was most excited about it." He teased giving his wife a smile.

"Hmm. The girls were just as excited. Weren't you girls?"

"Oh yes! Denny and Sanderson were the sweetest lads." Lydia said, with Kitty nodding.

"Anyway Da, how was your day?" Lizzy asked. She was sitting next to her father.

"My day Lizzy, was long. I never thought I'd see so much paperwork in one afternoon."

"Did you have to fill out a lot of things?" Jane asked.

"Oh yes. But that's all done now, so let us talk of something else. Tell me of George, Lizzy. Has he stolen your heart yet?"

"Da." Lizzy laughed.

"It's bound to happen, I am merely asking the obvious."

"Well it hasn't happened yet. But he is very nice, and he gave me some advise for Netherfield."

"Such as?" Mr. Bennet was bringing a forkful of food to his mouth.

"Such as how to not get lost in the hall ways."

"That _is_ good advise."

"Yes, I thought so." Lizzy said.

They talked the rest of the meal, covering many other topics.

Saturday came and it was the day of the Lucas's party. The light was streaming into Lizzy's bedroom, waking her up. She lay in bed for a while thinking; the party was hours away, she had time. Not knowing how long she was there, she finally sat up and started getting ready.

The Lucas's always held their party early in the day, usually starting at noon. It was now 10:30.

Lizzy was nearly finished when her door flew open.

"Lydia!" Lizzy scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, but I need you to lend me your red slippers. Oh! You're wearing them!" Lydia looked down at Lizzy's feet.

"Can I please wear them?" She begged.

"Lydia, you have a whole closet-full of clothes. Can't you find something in there?" Lizzy said.

"No, I don't have the right shoes to go with the outfit that I'm going to wear."

"Fine. But don't take them off and lose them."

"I won't."

The Bennet's arrived a wee bit before noon and helped with any last minute details. Lady Lucas was wearing a salmon coloured dress that only she could pull off. Charlotte and Maria were both wearing summer dresses and the boys were running around in shorts and t-shirts. Sir William Lucas was dressed very smartly in a pin-striped suit.

"He wants to impress the Bingley's. If they can pull of this deal that they have been working at, then Sir William feels that Lucas will become a household name."

"Really? It's that big? And you say the name is Bingley?"

"Yes, Jane and Lizzy go to school with two of his children."

And so it was that Mrs. Bennet first heard of the Bingley's and their importance. Her joy was tremendous when she discovered that Jane had made friends with the son.

"Oh Jane, why didn't you tell me?"

"But I did tell you. I said that I had met someone named Charlie Bingley. Pass me the cups please." They were organizing the punch bowl table.

Lizzy and Charlotte were giving the backyards patio one last sweep; it was to serve as a dance floor.

"Do you know a lot about the Bingley's?" Lizzy asked.

"Only what my father has told us."

"Which is?" Lizzy coaxed.

"Which is that they are wealthy and important." Charlotte answered.

"Wow. I never guessed that. I mean, I figured that they had to be somewhat rich since they go to Netherfield. But I didn't expect them to be super rich."

"What are you talking about? You and Jane go to Netherfield Academy." Charlotte said.

"Yes, on a scholarship." Lizzy reminded.

They were nearly finished sweeping when Charlotte suddenly asked, "Do you think Jane is falling for Charlie?" Lizzy thought for a second.

"It's not for me to say. I know that she likes him, I like him. He's very kind and sweet. But you'll have to ask her - I know that _he_ likes Jane _very_ much."

"Well, I know Jane, and she better snatch him up before she discourages him." Charlotte said.

"Snatch him up? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that Jane is not one to broadcast her feelings to the world, which will defeat the purpose if she doesn't show Charlie that she cares for him."

"Charlotte," Lizzy laughed, "we don't even know her feelings yet. How can you say all this on a sudden suspicion?"

"Because I know you and you know Jane. You will not openly reveal to me that Jane _does_ have feelings without her consent. Am I not right?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows. Lizzy gaped for a second before answering.

"No, you are quite wrong."

"Liar."

Lizzy laughed. They were putting the brooms away, when they heard the door-knocker.

"People are arriving!" Lady Lucas called. She hurried to the door with Sir William close behind her. A small crowd of neighbors waited on the other side, and were welcomed in and shown to the refreshments.

The Lucas's had ordered a band, as they did every year, and had them strike up a tune as soon as the guests entered.

"Lizzy, Charlotte." Lizzy's aunt Phillips came in and poured herself some punch.

"You look lovely the pair of you. Where's your mother Lizzy?"

"Just by the sofa aunt Phillips." Lizzy directed.

More and more guests were coming in and Charlotte and Lizzy were soon separated. However, Lizzy found Lucy, a friend that lived by the docks.

"Lizzy you look so pretty. I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before."

She was wearing a white summer dress that fell to her knees. She decided to put that on after Lydia took her red shoes.

"Thank you. It seemed to fit the occasion, and it's such a warm day."

"I know. I was tempted to come barefoot." Lucy said.

"It's good that you didn't. Some important people are coming today and my father is trying to make a good impression." Maria had joined their conversation.

"Really? Who?"

"The Bingley's."

Lucy looked confused. "Who are the Bingley's?"  
Lizzy laughed. "I didn't know they were important either until this party. Jane and I go to school with them."

"Lizzy!" Lizzy looked to who was calling her. Jane stood near the hall looking excitedly from her sister to the front door.

"Excuse me." Lizzy said.

Making her way to Jane, Lizzy saw a man enter through the door. He looked like an older Charlie with the same reddish-blonde hair and easy manner. Behind him followed a woman whom the girls' hadn't seen before, but who showed a resemblance to the Bingley's.

'_She must be the other sister.' _Lizzy thought.

Next came a man with a decided air of indifference, whose arm was entwined with the new sister. He was closely followed by Caroline, who didn't look at all pleased to be at the Lucas's. Finally, entering at the rear of the party was Charlie Bingley…and Will Darcy.

'_Of course.'_

Lady Lucas came rushing from the kitchen holding a platter of pickles on sticks.

"Mr. Bingley, you are most welcome in our home; as well as your children and friends."

"Thank you Lady Lucas. I am very glad we could make it; my boy over there talked of nothing else but seeing a certain pretty young lady at your party today." Mr. Bingley waved towards Charlie who smiled as he caught Jane's eye.

Darcy, behind him, saw Lizzy standing just at the end of the hall with her sister looking at the group. It was soon known that the Bingley's had arrived. The local guests were in awe at first, but were soon encouraged to introduce themselves. Mr. Bingley treated every new acquaintance cordially as did his eldest daughter, who the company soon discovered was a Mrs. Hurst; married to the gentleman next to her, who had made his fortune in trade. His manner was not so finely polished and came off as being brusque. Everyone soon fell in love with Charlie as he made his rounds about the room with Jane by his side, introducing everyone. The young girls of the party were in admiration of both Caroline Bingley and Will Darcy; Caroline for her stunning dress and Will for his handsome features and tall physique. There was much giggling whenever he passed by a group of the lasses.

The party was now in full swing, and Sir William was most satisfied with his conversations with Mr. Bingley and the Hursts'. The band had been playing a variation of old folk songs, but were now slowing down to the waltz. Charlie asked Jane to dance, who accepted.

Lizzy sat at one of the patio tables with Charlotte, watching the dancers.

"I had a feeling." Charlotte mysteriously said.

"About?" Lizzy asked, disturbed from her reverie.

"What we were talking of earlier, before the guests arrived."

Lizzy glanced at Charlie and Jane.

"They're dancing." She stated.

"Exactly." Charlotte nodded.

"Well, isn't that good? Doesn't that show that she likes him?"

"Perhaps. Or she could have just said yes because she felt like a dance."

"Oh, Charlotte!" Lizzy said, exasperated.

"I am merely saying what could be going through Charlie's head. Dancing is good, but Jane needs to do more than that to show that she cares."

"But it is not her way." Lizzy tried to impress.

Charlotte sat back in her chair and looked at the couple for a minute before replying.

"Well, then we will have to hope that Charlie is of a determined nature and won't give up easily." Lizzy shook her head and Charlotte let her eyes rove around the patio until they rested on Charlie's friend. She noticed that he was staring at something and following his line of gaze, discovered that it was Lizzy. She sat for a little longer, not saying anything, but watched Darcy and the dancers. After five minutes of this, she saw that his main focus was on Lizzy.

"Lizzy?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know of his friend?" Charlotte asked.

"Whose friend?" Lizzy was absent-mindedly watching the dancers again.

"Charlie's." Charlotte saw Lizzy take in a breath.

"Not much. He's in a few of my classes." She stopped and gave a wry smile.

"And apparently he considers me to be just another country bumpkin." She was trying to make light of the matter.

"He said that?" Charlotte eyes were wide.

"Not to me, but I overheard him say it to Charlie." Charlotte looked back to Darcy who was now sitting with Caroline. She seemed to be talking while he just sat there, occasionally glancing up at Lizzy.

"Well, he does look at you a great deal. I wonder why." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"No doubt to criticize my mop of frizz. But who says that he looks at me?" Lizzy asked, turning to Charlotte.

"I do. He's been sitting over there for the past ten minutes staring at you. No! Don't look, it'll be obvious! Just move your head around, like your just observing the area."

Lizzy did as she was told and slowly moved her head. She suddenly saw Darcy sitting with Caroline across the dance floor; he was looking right at her. Not sure what to do, Lizzy gave a small smile. To her surprise, he stood up and started walking over to them.

"He's coming!"

"I can see."

"What do I do?" Lizzy panicked. Before Charlotte could reply, Darcy was standing in front of them. He stood there for a second in an awkward silence.

"I'm Will Darcy." He held out his hand to Charlotte. Taking it, she introduced herself.

"You're the daughter of Sir William?" He asked.

"One of them." She answered.

A second longer of silence ensued.

"May I sit?" He was looking at Lizzy. Before she could answer, Charlotte said yes. He chose the seat that was next to Lizzy, but turned to Charlotte.

"Has your father been in the business long?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, since before he was knighted."

"What is it that he trades?" Darcy glanced at Lizzy, who was resting her head on her hands with her elbows on the table. She was looking back and forth between the pair of them.

"Cotton." Charlotte answered.

"Was your family in trade?" Lizzy asked.

"No." He didn't say anything else.

"Is your's a big name like the Bingley's?" She tried again.

"Quite big, yes."

"Can't be that big since I haven't heard of it." She joked. He gave a slight smile.

"So how is it that your name is known?" She asked a little exasperated.

"My father owned many business; as did my father's father and so on." Darcy explained. The three lapsed into a silence again, in which they all looked towards the dancers. Charlie and Jane had stopped and were sitting at a table with his sisters. Mrs. Hurst seemed to be quite taken with Jane's sweetness. The band started up another tune and Charlotte suggested that Lizzy and Will should dance. Darcy held his hand out for Lizzy to take without a moments hesitation, however, she gently refused claiming that she had two left feet. She quickly excused herself to get some punch. Charlotte and Darcy sat for a second longer until Charlotte asked if he wanted anything.

"I could bring you something to eat or drink if you like."

"No thank you."

She stood and joined Lizzy at the punch table.

It wasn't long after their departure that Caroline Bingley sat in one of the vacated seats. Darcy had been sitting in a state of complacency, which was completely disturbed when Caroline began talking.

"I can guess your thoughts at this moment, I wager." She was wearing a smug smile.

"I doubt it." Was his reply.

"You are thinking of how dull it would be to spend any more time with these self-important people, who put on these airs and graces that they have no right to." Caroline said.

"You are totally wrong. My thoughts were more towards the optimistic. Lately I have been thinking of a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty girl." Caroline smiled.

"May I ask who is the owner of these fine eyes?"

"Elizabeth Bennet." He said with no intrepidity.

"Elizabeth Bennet!" She cried, "I am all astonishment." She drew a shaky breath and returned to her sister and brother.

Darcy remained sitting, watching Lizzy interact with her friends and neighbors. She had a gleam in her eye that was captivating, it made you smile to see such joy and innocence.

The party was coming to a close and Lizzy realized that she had barely talked with Jane, who had been with Charlie all day. Lizzy went out to the front of the house where the children were playing - she had spotted Lydia barefoot.

"Lydia!" She called. Lydia stopped running with some of the boys and came over to her sister.

"Yes, Lizzy." She was panting.

"Where are my shoes?"

Lydia's eyes grew wide and an apologetic smile spread over her face as she looked down at her feet.

"You know, I haven't the foggiest idea. Don't worry, I'll get you another pair with my allowance." She ran off, leaving Lizzy to mutter to herself.

"Yeah, if you don't buy posters of boy bands first."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Lizzy looked up to see Darcy standing by the door.

"No - I - Uh…yes." He smiled.

"Was she a sister?"

"Yes, Lydia. She wanted to borrow the shoes I was going to wear today, but now she's lost them."  
"Sorry."

Lizzy shrugged her shoulders. She was walking back to the house, but he came out and met her half way. They stood their a moment.

"I've never been to St. Abbs before."  
Lizzy looked up at him. "That's not surprising. We usually get tourists here; mostly American."

"What do they come for?" They were walking towards the gardens, shading their eyes as the sun set in front of them.

"Lot's of things; mainly for the diving, but there are some beautiful sights. The harbor for one - well, _I_ like the harbor, but I love anything connected to the ocean. There's some old selkie legends as well. All my sisters think it would be scary to see a selkie, but I think it would be wonderful. Well, wonderful if you haven't done anything to harm them or their family." Lizzy let her fingers trail against the shrubbery of the gardens, picking a flower as she did so. She let the scent of the rose waft up to her nose before she gave it to Darcy.

"And, of course the flowers are always lovely. Have you ever seen a redder rose?" She looked up to his face. He was holding the flower to his chest, while he gazed at Lizzy. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"No. I haven't." It came out a little hoarse.

"And I think it would look much better like this." Before Lizzy knew what he intended, he was placing the flower in her hair, behind her ear. She observed him in wonderment; staying frozen. His hand brushed her cheek slightly as he pulled away. They said nothing, but just stood there for what seemed ages. What broke them out of their trance was Charlie shouting.

"Darcy! Where are you? We're leaving! Darce?"

"I better go."

She nodded.

"I'll see you on Monday." He was walking back towards the house, but still facing her.

"Yes. Good-bye." She raised her hand in a wave and Darcy mimicked the movement.

Turning, he ran to the group that was the Bingley's and Hurst's.

Lizzy was standing in the same spot and saw them pile into their cars and drive down the road and out of sight. She reached up and felt the rose.

'_Will Darcy…who are you?'_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**. **It usually takes me two days to write a chapter, but this one took me almost the whole week. I really had to think about the characters and how much I wanted to stay true to the original story and how much I wanted to stray to make it a wee bit different. Please comment if you have anything to say and constructive criticism is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6 In sickness and in health

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride & Prejudice.**

The rest of the weekend past with normal activities; Jane and Mrs. Bennet continued working on a quilt that they had started making for the girls' grandparents, Mary continued playing the piano, practicing for a recital that was coming up at her school. Kitty and Lydia stayed mostly at the harbor café, meeting tourists and having a laugh. Lizzy stayed mainly outside by the docks, drawing ships, writing what she saw and talking to the fishermen. Her Da came out a few times to check on her and bring snacks.

As Lizzy sat out there, her mind kept going back to last night when Darcy put the rose in her hair, it was now sitting on her dresser in her room. She had such mixed feelings about him that she couldn't be sure who the real Will Darcy was. She wanted to believe that he was the kind and helpful person that she saw him to be, but his depiction by Wickham and what she had overheard continued getting in the way.

The sun was setting, so Lizzy collected her things and started heading back to the house.

"Lizzy!" Kitty and Lydia called out as they were coming from the café.

"Lizzy," they had caught up to her by now, "we met this family today and we made friends with the girls. They're American and they're going to be traveling to Glasgow next week, before they finish their trip back here. They're visiting family -"

"And the best part is," Kitty cut in.

"They invited us to Glasgow!" Lydia finished, determined to share the good news. Lizzy smiled.

"That's nice, but you'll have to ask mum and Da first."

"Oh we know, but the invitation extends to three, so mum can come with us."

"What about school?" Lizzy asked. They were walking up the hill to their street, Brierylaw.

"It would be over the weekend." Kitty said this as if it was Lizzy she had to convince.

"That's good, make sure to tell mum that. But I'm sure she'll be fine with it, especially if she comes too." Her younger sisters squealed with excitement and ran into the house, which was now in front of them with the door wide open in welcome.

That night, all the Bennets' heard about was the Miller family and how nice they were to invite the girls to Glasgow. Their mum was particularly excited.

"Oh, girls! I haven't been to Glasgow since I was a little girl. My father took me one summer and let me take care of this sweet dog. It was a husky named Oscar with one blue eye and one dark one. I had to leave it when we returned to St. Abbs, it broke my heart to let him go." Lizzy rubbed her mum's back as Mrs. Bennet thought of times gone by. Kitty and Lydia were running all around the house with uncontainable happiness that was infectious.

"Mum," Mary started, "if you can, can you bring back some souvenirs from museums?"

"Of course, Mary. I'll bring you a whole bag full of trinkets and artifacts. Don't you worry." Mrs. Bennet kissed her daughters head. Mary stood and went to the piano and started playing a cheery tune, with a smile on her face.

"Anything that you want, girls?" Mrs. Bennet asked of Lizzy and Jane.

"Books!" Was Lizzy's immediate answer.

"Pirates or fairy-tales?" Her mum asked.

"Either one." Lizzy was jumping with anticipation of something new to read.

"And you Jane. What would you like?" Jane had to think for a second.

"Well, I've started getting into painting from my art class at Netherfield. So maybe some paint and brushes." Mrs. Bennet smiled at her daughter.

"I'm sure you'll be the greatest artist that ever was." Her mum encouraged.

The family went to bed late that night, in consequence, it was tortures to hear the high pitched alarm by their ears' in the morning. Jane, particularly had a hard time of it. There were many threats of taking pictures and showing them to Charlie, but nothing worked. Lizzy finally poured a glass of cold water on her feet.

"Ahhhh!" Jane shot out of bed and quickly into a warm shower, while Lizzy clutched her side with laughter.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said turning to Kitty, who had been trying to help Lizzy.

At breakfast, Jane was a bit miffed at Lizzy, but that soon wore away when they got in the car with their Da.

Lizzy's heart was pounding a bit as she thought of seeing Darcy. She wondered if he would act differently or if nothing would have changed.

First period with Professor Brodi proved to be spontaneous. He had decided on a whim to dissect frogs, four weeks before what was planned.

"How could I say no when I saw them right in front of me, waiting to be cut open and analyzed?" He asked the class. They were wearing lab coats and goggles as well as gloves. Lizzy felt like a proper scientist.

Professor Brodi talked them through it step by step, walking around the tables to see that everyone was doing it properly. Lizzy and Edina, who were lab partners, were doing a good job until Edina accidentally cut herself.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!"

"Uh-oh. What do we have here?" Professor Brodi rushed over to the girls' table, the rest of the students stopped working to see how bad Edina cut herself. It was pretty deep. Professor Brodi held it up and examined it; he took a small intake of breath, the blood was flowing out freely.

"How did you do this?" He tone was worried.

"I don't know. It kind of slipped from my hand." Tears started swimming in her eyes.

"Alright. Alright. I'll take you to the nurse. Lizzy grab a bandage from the cabinet and come with us."

She hurried to get the bandage and caught up to them in the hall. Professor Brodi took it from her and wrapped it around Edina's thumb.

"Here Lizzy, you keep pressure on it. Edina's too shaky." He, meanwhile, was calling the nurse's office to get equipment ready for stitches.

"Stitches!"

"It's okay. You won't feel a thing. They'll numb you first," Lizzy soothed, " and I'll be right next to you so you don't have to look while they fix your thumb."

"But I've never had stitches!" She was crying freely now.

They reached the office and Professor Brodi told Lizzy to take Edina to the nurse while he reached her parents.

"It's alright, child." There were two nurses who came towards Edina and placed her on a bed in a separate room. They were both kindly, but strict.

"You can wait outside." One of them said to Lizzy.

"But I told her I'd be right next to her." She protested.

"I'm sorry, but just the patient."

"She's never had stitches before! I promised I'd hold her hand!"

"I'm sorry, but -"

"Lizzy?!" Edina's voice could be heard coming from behind the door.

"Where's Lizzy?" She called out again. Lizzy pushed past the two nurses and quickly took hold of Edina's good hand.

"Girl -"

"Let her stay." A new voice said. Everyone looked to the door and saw an imposing woman, whose face was so straight that it seemed foreign to the idea of laughter.

"Mrs. De Bourgh." The nurses said in unison.

"It is clear that the patient is in distress, let her friend stay." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Replied the nurses. Mrs. De Bourgh turned and was quickly out of sight.

Edina looked at Lizzy the whole time and kept whispering that she was scared of needles. Lizzy would squeeze her hand and say that they were almost done. The surgery was fast and Lizzy couldn't help but look at it. It was so weird to see the needle and thread going through skin. Professor Brodi came in at the end and told Edina that he had reached her parents and they were on their way.

They covered her thumb for protection and said that she could wait in the office, where the nurses could keep an eye on her. She agreed to this, but begged that Lizzy stay until her parents came. It was allowed.

They sat together and Lizzy was talking to keep Edina's focus on her and not her thumb.

" - I then had to free my sister Lydia's head from the bars of the banister before my parents got home, otherwise we'd be in _big_ trouble -"

"Lizzy?" Edina interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for staying with me. I know it seems kind of silly to cry over stitches, but I _really _don't like needles."

"It's not silly at all! You were very brave." Lizzy reassured her friend and wrapped an arm around her.

"So what happened to Lydia?" Lizzy laughed and was about to continue her story but she caught the eye of Mrs. De Bourgh who motioned for her to come over.

"Hold on. I'll be right back."

"You are Elizabeth Bennet?" Mrs. De Bourgh asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I am Lady Catharine De Bourgh and Benafactress of this school. I was very impressed with your loyalty to your friend; so much so that I am recommending you to join a club at this school. It is called _Kids for Sick Kids,_ and what it is, is students like yourself going to hospitals and providing comfort for your peers who have some disease or sickness. You would be assigned to a certain person and visit them with the club or separately. Would you be interested?"

"Yes, I would. But may I think about it first?"

"Of course. When you decide, and if the answer is yes, you can fill out a form here in the office."

"Thank you." Mrs. De Bourgh nodded and walked away.

'_So that's his aunt. She seems nice, if not a little stand off-ish.'_ Lizzy's mind kept thinking as she joined Edina and her heart started racing when she saw the time. In ten minutes she would be sitting next to Darcy in English class.

Edina's parents came and were worrying over her non-stop.

"How did this happen? Are you feeling better now? Who are you? A friend? Oh, you're Lizzy. You were with her? Thank you so much!" And on it went. The secretaries were all in a flurry signing Edina out, that it became almost peaceful once the family left. Lizzy heard the bell ring signaling the next class. She hurried out and into the busy fray of students crowding the halls. She now considered herself pretty well adept to finding her classes and walked to English without any trouble. Professor MacDonald was in the front of the class writing something on the board. Lizzy took her seat and watched the door, waiting for Will to walk in. The class was filling up and still no sign of him.

'_Is he not here?'_ She thought. The bell rang and Lizzy was sitting next to an empty seat. She didn't like admitting to herself that she was a wee bit disappointed; she wanted to see how he would have acted.

'_Well, I'll see tomorrow.'_

As it turned out, Darcy was going to be absent for the whole week; she found out from Charlie at lunch.

"Did he say why?" She asked. Charlie frowned and thought for a second.

"No, not clearly. Something about a family emergency." Jane looked up from her lunch. "Oh, I hope it turns out alright."

"I'm sure it will, Darcy has always been great in tight spots. He's like a great oak; I don't know what I would do without him." Charlie said. Lizzy smiled and went back to her lunch.

The rest of the day was boring, except for her Da's class, but without Will and Edina she didn't know anyone. Drama with Professor Thornton was spent covering the different stage areas. Language was inside and the class went over pronunciation. Fitness was played outside which was good, but the game was badminton and Lizzy had never been very good at it. All in all, not quite the day she thought it was going to be.

However, the next day was a little more exciting. Charlie had acted as messenger for his sister, Mrs. Hurst, to ask Jane to join them for dinner on Friday night. She and her husband were staying for a fortnight at the Bingley's house in Edinburgh. Jane was very happy to accept and Lizzy was told about it at lunch.

"You'll have to tell me what it's like."

"Of course. I can't wait to see it."

"Well, for starters, it's a lot bigger than Dunbar. And our house is right in the middle of it, lot's of noise and lot's of people." Charlie told them. He continued illustrating Edinburgh for a little while longer until the three lapsed into a happy silence and finished their lunch.

As they were walking to their next classes, Lizzy asked Charlie about Darcy.

"Do you know how his family issue is going?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him since Sunday night, but I'll let you know when I find out more." He reassured.

"Thank you."

When Mrs. Bennet was told the news she had a smile that stretched from ear to ear and a laugh that didn't die down until she fell asleep that night.

"Can you imagine? Me and the younger girls going to Glasgow and you off to visit friends in Edinburgh! How exciting!"

"Yes, my dear, and I'm sure it will be just as exciting a week after; so perhaps you can save your energy for later." Mr. Bennet sighed. He sunk into his chair by the empty fire-place, with papers to grade.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were grading; I'll go in the kitchen, shall I?" Mr. Bennet nodded thankfully to his wife's response. All of the girls followed their mum except Lizzy. She looked at her Da with a questioning face.

"What is it Lizzy?"

"Why aren't you grading in your study? That's where you can concentrated the best." Mr. Bennet sighed again.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this, but I guess I have no choice but to tell you." Lizzy became worried and sat in front of her Da by his feet.

"What is it? Is someone sick?"

"No no. It's nothing like that…you see, I have a great fear of creatures with many legs and there happens to be an uncommonly large one in my study. The last I saw of it, it was walking across my desk." Mr. Bennet had a look of disgust on his face. Lizzy's face broke into a grin.

"Da!" She playfully hit his arm.

"What!?"  
"You had me all worried that it was something serious."

"It is serious," he protested, "I am _seriously _scared of spiders, especially hairy ones." He paused for a second then looked up at his daughter, who was now standing. "Will you get it?"

Lizzy scoffed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Does anyone know where the bug spray is?" She asked her mum and sisters.

"Bug! Where? Oh get it, get it!" Mrs. Bennet jumped on a chair and started swatting at the air. Kitty and Lydia quickly grabbed brooms to defend themselves, while Mary and Jane started searching for the spray.

"Oh, hurry up! Hurry up!" Mrs. Bennet cried.

"Mum," Lizzy said exasperated, "calm down. I'll find the bug. It's in Da's study anyway."

"Eeegh!"

Entering the study, Lizzy felt like she was in a horror movie. She didn't like spiders anymore than her Da or mum, but since they were squeamish she knew that no one else would do it, and she didn't fancy going to bed with that thing in the house. She jumped as she heard Mary play the first part of Beethoven's fifth symphony.

"Thanks for that." She called over her shoulder.

"No problem." Mary replied with a small laugh.

Lizzy had put her shoes back on in case she had to squish the spider. In her right hand was the bug spray and in the left, napkins to pick up the thing. The study was dark so she quickly flipped the switch on and looked to her Da's desk; it was spider free. She cautiously approached it and started lifting papers with the napkins.

Nothing.

She was looking around the room when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye by the window curtains. She stepped closer and saw a huge eight-legged creature hanging onto the drapes. It looked to be almost the size of her palm.

'_How am I going to get that, when it's not on something hard?' _She worried.

'_Well, here goes.'_ Taking a deep breath she sprayed it with the poison; it flopped to the floor and its legs started shriveling up towards its body. Lizzy stepped on it and thus ended the drama of the Bennet house-hold.

"Got it!" She called out.

Mr. Bennet thanked her and returned to his study while Mrs. Bennet called her a brave girl and couldn't stop doing her spider dance.

The week continued on and Edina returned after three days, making school more enjoyable for Lizzy. Professor Thornton announced, in drama, that the school play was going to be _Wives and Daughters_.

"Auditions will start next week. For those who do not know the story, you are to read the book or watch the movie; one or the other, but do not come unprepared. Being unprepared is a sin in theatre, do you understand. You must always research your work, once you do that the battle is half won."

"Who are you going to audition for?" Edina asked Lizzy as they walked to lunch.

"Probably Molly Gibson. What about you?" Edina pursed her lips as she thought.

"I don't know. Definitely not Hyacinth, but maybe Cynthia Kirkpatrick."

"Ooh. We'd be sisters!" Lizzy said excitedly.

"Yeah, but I would be taking Mr. Roger Hamley from you." She warned.

"Not for long though." Lizzy teased back.

The girls joined Charlie and Jane and told them about their good news.

Friday finally arrived and Jane was to go home with Charlie and Caroline. Lizzy had almost forgotten about his sister; without Darcy she saw very little of Caroline.

At the end of the school day Lizzy walked with them to Charlie's car. She and Jane were telling them about what had happened the night before.

"Our aunt Phillip's cat had gotten out, so the pair of us went out in the pouring rain to find him. He was cowering under a car, soaking wet."

"Aw. Poor guy." Charlie commented.

"Yeah, well he was pampered once we got him home." Jane said.

They had reached the car by now and the two sisters said their good-byes.

On the drive home, Lizzy sat up front with her Da.

"Remember to plug your ears when we get home." Mr. Bennet said suddenly.

She looked at him funny. "What?"

"Your mum and sisters are packing for Glasgow." He replied.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget?" They smiled.

"They're leaving tonight, and…when will they be back?" Lizzy asked.

"Sunday night."

"So just the four of us. That'll be weird." Mr. Bennet nodded his agreement.

Reaching their house, they could see hurried movement inside. As they drew closer they could hear Mrs. Bennet and the two younger girls calling out to each other to make sure that they packed this and that. Lizzy and her Da walked in the house and were nearly knocked over by Kitty.

"Kitty!" Mr. Bennet hollered.

"Sorry Da - Lizzy." She didn't even look back, but hurried to her room with a pair of shoes that she had been grabbing from the rack. The sitting room was in complete disorder and standing in the middle of it was Mary holding a huge bundle of clothes.

"They told me not to move." She said. To prove her point, Lydia came running out from the hall and plucked a top from the pile Mary held and quickly returned to her room.

"Here Mary, give it to me." Mr. Bennet took the bundle and walked to his room where Mrs. Bennet's trunk was open and nearly full. She looked up when she heard her husband - Lizzy and Mary were behind him. He dumped the pile into the trunk.

"Why waste the time of going through it when you know you're going to end up taking all of it." Mr. Bennet smiled at his wife.

She huffed "Well, we _knew_ we were going to take most of it, but we were trying to be organized and divide the clothes up between us." Mrs. Bennet explained.

"Ah. I see. So what you're saying is I just disturbed your system?"

"Yes, you did." Mrs. Bennet said hotly.

"Please forgive me then." Mr. Bennet apologized with a grin.

He wasn't grinning for long, however, the only way Mrs. Bennet would forgive him is if he took Mary's place as bundle holder. Lizzy and Mary couldn't help laughing as they made dinner. They could clearly see their Da in the sitting room with a grumpy expression.

"Cheer up Da, they'll be gone for the weekend." Mary said.

"I heard that." Lydia called from down the hall.

"Good, you need to be humbled." Mr. Bennet said.

The chefs laughed.

The Miller family came by at 6:00 and picked Mrs. Bennet, Kitty and Lydia up.

"Call if anything happens." Their mum said.

"Don't worry Fanny, we'll be fine. You go and enjoy yourself." Mr. Bennet kissed his girls good-bye and watched them disappear down the road. The remaining three returned to the house.

"It's so quite." Mary and Lizzy were playing a game of chess while their Da sat in his chair reading.

"I know - isn't it lovely?" He joked. The phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." Lizzy jumped up and answered, "hello?"

"Hi, Lizzy? This is Charlie."

"Oh, hi. Is everything okay? _It's Charlie._" She mouthed the last bit to her Da and Mary.

"No, actually. Jane has come down with something; we've called our doctor, he hasn't arrived yet but she keeps asking for you."

"Can you put her on?"

"I'll try, but I don't know how much she'll understand. She kind of keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. She had originally fainted and broken out in sweats. She woke a little, but all we can get out of her is your name." Charlie sounded very worried.

"We'll be right over. Thank you. Bye." Lizzy shakily hung up the phone.

"What's happened?" Mr. Bennet had put down his book.

"Jane's sick, she fainted and keeps slipping out of consciousness."

The drive took about an hour and the whole time Lizzy and Mary kept asking how much longer. They found the Bingley house easily enough and were let inside. Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were waiting for them to escort up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms. Charlie and Caroline were nursing Jane.

"The doctors been here, he says it's a bad case of pneumonia. She's too weak to be moved yet, but we'll take good care of her."

The Bennet's thanked him and joined Charlie and Caroline by the bed. Lizzy took Jane's hand and gently stroked it.

"Lizzy?" Jane asked in a quiet voice. Her throat was scratchy.

"Shh. Yes I'm here, so is Da and Mary. See?"

"Hallo my sweet Jane. We'll see you better." Mr. Bennet moved to his daughters other side, Mary smiled at her eldest sister. Jane gave a weak smile to her family before she fell into a deep sleep.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Bennet stepped out into the hall to discuss sleeping arrangements.

"She's sick and in a new house, why don't you stay. It'll give her great comfort." Mr. Bingley offered.

"I would like to but I have meeting all weekend at Netherfield."

"Hmm - and your daughters, what about them?"

"Mary has already promised to help her aunt Phillip's this weekend but Lizzy is free as far as I know." Mr. Bennet said.

"Good. Jane will at least have someone."

"Thank you for caring for my child. If there's anything I can do in future -"

"I will let you know." Mr. Bingley said.

Lizzy was delighted that she would be able to stay with Jane, and her Da was going to bring some clothes over the next day, when he checked in on Jane.

That night, she had dinner with the Bingley's and the Hurst's. Charlie was to her left and the father was to her right, at the head of the table.

"It came on quick, didn't it Louisa?" Mrs. Hurst, who sat across from Lizzy, nodded.

"Yes, father. She was just talking of something when she fainted dead away. It was a good thing that Charlie caught her, otherwise she would've had a nasty cut on her head."

Lizzy turned to Charlie who was playing with his food.

"Elizabeth," Caroline called, "do you think she got it from chasing your aunts' cat out in the rain?"  
"That seems the most likely." Lizzy answered.

"I hope the cat doesn't get sick as well." Lizzy looked up in surprise.

"Do you like animals then?" She asked.

"I love animals. We practically have a zoo upstairs." Caroline said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Papa and I do a lot of rescuing."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Mr. Bingley did his best to make Lizzy feel at home by indulging her in family stories and giving her sweets. Louisa brought out the albums and showed Lizzy baby pictures of Charlie and Caroline, while the last two started bringing down their animals and introducing them to their guest. They had three dogs, five cats, four guinea pigs, a rabbit and two lizards. The dogs jumped all over Lizzy at first and were sniffing her shoes and pant legs; then once they became more acquainted they sat next to her or on her lap.

"This is the dog that Jane and I saw in the park our first day in Dunbar." Lizzy said, she was talking about the maltese sitting on her.

"Oh yeah. That's Ezzey, and the red one is Kiki, and the one sniffing is Isaak." Charlie motioned to each dog and then picked Isaak up and ruffled his fur and gave him a kiss on the head.

The next morning, Lizzy woke to find herself in a large room, wearing a pair of Caroline's pajamas. The room had a window that looked over a busy street.

'_That's right - I'm in Edinburgh.'_

She stretched and quickly dressed, wanting to see Jane. When she arrived she saw that Caroline and Louisa were already there, nursing her. The three of them took breakfast there and chatted idly, while tending Jane.

Lizzy found herself liking Louisa and even Caroline. The affection that they showed for her sister was very endearing and made them warmer.

Having spent the whole morning in with Jane, who hadn't woken yet, they came downstairs to see how the rest of the house was. Mr. Bingley was ringing someone in the hall, and motioned for the girls to go into the dining room for lunch.

'_I'll be with there in a few minutes,'_ he mouthed.

The table was spread with an assortment of food, just waiting to be eaten by the three watery-mouthed lasses, who had had very little for breakfast. They seated themselves and immediately began indulging themselves with cheeses, meats, pastries and the like. Lizzy took in the interior of the room, having been too concerned about Jane the night before to take much notice. It was a warm yellow that gave off a feeling of coziness, especially when the sun came in and made it glow. The three ate in silence at first, but Louisa broke it by asking Lizzy if she was enjoying Netherfield.

"Yes, very much." Lizzy bit down into another forkful of food.

"I remember when I used to go…let me see, that would be eight years ago. Amazing! It seems to have been in another life. Things happen and change so fast. Little Caroline here, only has two more years left and then will all be out. I remember a time when Charlie would chase her around the house and tickle her until she couldn't breath - now, of course, if he tried that, he'd get a bottle of perfume sprayed on him." Mrs. Hurst sat awkwardly, trying to find things to say to Lizzy. She adored Jane, but her sister, there was something about her that was calculating.

In fact, what Louisa Hurst took as calculating, was Lizzy just people watching. She tended to observe everything she could, almost like a play.

The doors to the dining room opened and in walked Mr. Bingley, Charlie, Mr. Hurst and Will Darcy. Lizzy's eyes widened in shock, which did not go unnoticed by Caroline. Like last night, Mr. Bingley sat at the head of the table, while his son and son-in-law sat on either side of Lizzy. Darcy took the only seat available, which was by Caroline.

"Lizzy! We haven't seen each other all morning." Charlie exclaimed.

"I know, we were in with Jane." Lizzy smiled.

"Is she any better?" This came from Darcy. Lizzy looked across the table at him before answering.

"I believe so. At least I hope so. Her fever went down and she doesn't have the sweats anymore. We left some food on a tray for her but I doubt she'll want to eat yet." He held her gaze for a second longer, then turned to his dish of food.

"Yes, I think Jane is doing much better, she might even be strong enough to go home this evening." Caroline's jealousy rose again to the surface when Darcy entered the room, and as much as she liked Jane, she wanted Lizzy out of the house. Or at least out of Darcy's sight.

Later in the day Lizzy's Da arrived to check on Jane. The two retired to the sick room, expecting the doctor to come in at any second. Darcy, Charlie and his two sisters were in the sitting room watching the telly. Caroline had not forgotten the comment made by Darcy of Lizzy's fine eyes and was determined to tease him about it.

"So," she started, they looked at her. "When are we going to hear about you and Elizabeth, Darcy?"

"I'm sorry?" He was miles away, and he wasn't sure he heard Charlie's sister correctly.

"I said, when are we going to hear about you and Elizabeth?" She repeated.

"I'm not following."

"At the Lucas's you said she had fine eyes and a pretty face as well. I only hope that her mother will not be too…taxing on you. You saw her at the party I'm sure, I mean how couldn't you." Charlie and Louisa were staring at Caroline as if she'd gone barmy, they knew, only too well, how much Caroline had set her eyes on Darcy. They couldn't understand her promoting Lizzy. However, Darcy understood exactly what she was doing. Caroline continued speaking.

"And in the future, if you ever end up married and have her portrait done, as is tradition with the Darcy's, it will be hard to capture the brilliance of her - fine eyes. Don't you think?" She faced Darcy now who had been looking at Caroline the whole time. He took a second to respond.

"You're right. It will be hard to capture the brilliance of her eyes. But I think the shape and colour can be done, as well as the eyelashes." He said, playing her game. After that the four watched the telly in silence.

The day wore on, Mr. Bennet and the doctor had both come and left, the latter bringing encouraging news. Jane was getting better, but was not yet strong enough for the trip home. Mr. Bennet had contacted his wife and girls in Glasgow to tell them of Jane. Mrs. Bennet was going to cut the trip short to come to her daughter. Lizzy thought that Darcy was going to leave in the evening, but discovered that he was staying for the weekend. They hadn't spoken to each other for the day, accept when it was about Jane.

Lizzy now sat in the guest room she was occupying, reading a book. Isaak, one of their dogs, was sitting partially on her, fast asleep. He was her favorite of the three, his two front legs pranced when he walked and he could give high-fives. She wasn't getting very far with her book as her eyes continued to drift to the street below. So many people, so many stores; she wanted to explore it but she knew that she would get lost on her own and she didn't want to bother anybody else.

A knock sounded at her open door, she looked and saw Darcy standing there.

"Will?" She asked in a question.

"Uh…I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk? I know you haven't been to Edinburgh before." A smile spread over her face as she jumped up.

"Really? You don't mind?" She was already hurrying to put her shoes on.

"No, I don't mind." He was half-laughing at her eagerness.

They walked down the stairs, meeting no one on the way, much to the relief of Darcy. Stepping out into the street was a welcome change for Lizzy. She stopped at almost every window, peering into the shops which seemed enormous to her. Darcy followed her diligently, smiling as she exclaimed at things that he had grown up seeing everyday. At one point they were separated by the crowd and Lizzy tried craning her neck to find his tall figure, the only problem was that he wasn't the only tall person in Edinburgh. At last they found each other and Darcy took her hand.

"Here…so we don't lose each other again." Lizzy became a little shy but took his hand nonetheless. Soon the awkwardness faded and they were swinging their arms between them. They talked of this and that, their like and dislikes, until it started getting dark and they turned back to the Bingley's house.

"So, how is your plight with Caroline?" Lizzy teased. Darcy broke into a grin.

"Not improving. Since I was absent for the week, she's been trying to spend as much time with me as possible over the weekend, she's had everything planned out. We were supposed to do something tonight, according to her, but I was able to sneak out." Lizzy playfully gasped.

"So you only asked me to go on a walk to get rid of Caroline? How shocking William Darcy." The pair laughed.

"Why were you absent for the whole week?" Lizzy asked. Darcy was hesitating, not sure how much to tell.

"It was a family matter, something with my sister." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope she's doing better now."

"She is, but I think it might take a little longer for her to…" he searched for a word, without giving away the circumstances.

"Heal?" Lizzy offered.

"Yes." He smiled down at her. She looked up right in time to see it, but also to miss the bloke that crashed into her.

"Oi."

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was - Lizzy?" She looked up into the face of the lad and recognized him.

"Wickham? What are you doing in Edinburgh?" She saw him look to Darcy and then to their joined hands. Lizzy felt Darcy stiffen beside her.

"Uh…sorry again. I have to go." He ran past the two of them as if death itself was chasing him. The pair looked back at him and then Darcy asked, "you know him?" Lizzy released her hand from his.

"Yes, I do. We met before school started."

They were silent the rest of the way to the Bingley house, both experiencing more emotions then they could handle.

'_What is wrong with me? Why can't I see who he is? I mean, I see who he is, but then there's what Wickham told me. Ugh! Why did we have to come to Dunbar?'_

The next morning, Mrs. Bennet came with her three remaining girls. Caroline and Louisa were less than pleased, but they showed their civility, and they held their tongues. The Bennets' were pleased to find that Jane had recovered enough to be brought home that day. Lizzy was glad for it, being under the same roof as Will Darcy did things to your mind. With their approaching departure, Caroline became more and more pleasant to Lizzy and even gave her hug as the Bennet's and Bingley's said their good-byes. Charlie was sad to see Jane go and on an impulse, kissed her cheek, which promptly blazed into a becoming red. Darcy was standing a little back but came forward to shake hands with Lizzy.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Unless your absent for another week."

"Let's hope not."

The drive home felt short. Mrs. Bennet was at the wheel, Mary was in the passenger seat. Lizzy and Jane shared the back with Kitty and Lydia, who was regaling them with stories of Glasgow. Jane slept most of the way and had curled into Lizzy's arms. They saw their Da's car as they pulled in.

"He must have gotten out of his meeting earlier than he expected. Come on girls, I have presents for you that need to be opened." They hurried inside and the sisters piled pillows and blankets on one of the couches making a comfortable bed for Jane. Mr. Bennet was in his chair by the hearth and had a smile on his face that was new to the girls. Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest daughters were in the master bedroom bringing out the gifts.

"First we have something for Jane. I saw a lot of different things, but this looked the nicest." Mrs. Bennet handed Jane a boxed set of paints and brushes. They held oil paints, water colours and acrylic.

"And of course you'll need something to paint on." Lydia brought out a small easel and a canvas. Jane squealed in excitement which brought on a coughing fit. When she was calm, they put the gifts in her lap. She sat marveling at them.

"Thank you mum. And Kitty and Lydia, I love it." Mrs. Bennet clapped her hands in excitement. "Goody goody."

"Do you know what you're going to paint?" Her Da asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet, but it'll come to me."

Lizzy was next and she was given _ten_ new books on pirates, faeries, elves, sailing, and all manner of mythical beasts, which in her mind, weren't so mythical.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her eyes were wide at the pile in front of her. They were all so good, she didn't know where to begin.

"I told you she wasn't going to like them, Fanny." Her Da teased. Lizzy stuck her tongue out.

Mary was given a miniature copy of the Mona Lisa, new sheet music and an assortment of different trinkets that Mrs. Bennet wasn't sure what they were, but new that her daughter would like them. Mary had quickly jumped up to go to the piano, but her Da called her back.

"We have one more present for the whole family, and honestly, I'm surprised that Kitty and Lydia were able to hold the surprise for this long." Mrs. Bennet said. She stood and went into the kitchen and opened the back door. The girls heard an excited gallop cross the kitchen tiles and then a big lumbering beast came flying at them. It jumped onto the couch with Jane and started licking her face. She quickly protected her paints by putting it on the coffee table. Lizzy and Mary ran over to it and started petting him.

"A dog! We're really going to have a dog?" Lizzy asked. Her parents smiled and nodded.

Not one of the Bennet's had a sour expression on their faces that night. Their new dog, a Siberian husky, was circling the sitting room, saying hi to everyone a thousand time, his tale always wagging. Mrs. Bennet had found him cowering in the alley, behind where they were staying. She took him to be examined and found that he was only a puppy, probably abandoned. She had called her husband to see if he would be alright with adopting a dog and the answer was yes.

"What are we going to name him?" Mary asked. She was scratching behind his ear. Mrs. Bennet smiled a little.

"Well, I've already been calling him something."

"Which is?" Her husband asked.

"Moochkie. It was the nick-name of the husky I took care of that summer when I was a girl.

"Moochkie it is then." Lizzy said.

Jane was going to be staying home from school tomorrow, so she slept in the living room. Her mum brought out a cot and slept next to her in case she needed anything from the kitchen or something else. Moochkie, after visiting each of the bed rooms and kissing the inhabitants good-night, curled up into a ball at Jane's feet. The house was soon silent with sleep.

**A/N: I would like a Siberian husky one day. But the dogs' names from the chapter are taken from our dogs at home and Isaak really does prance when he walks and I've taught him to high-five, which he really caught onto fast. I hope you like this chapter, the longest one I've written so far. I'll write again soon. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 An untoward circumstance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride & Prejudice.**

The week following Jane's illness passed without any considerable event; Edina and Will were both back at Netherfield, however, the latter seemed more reserved with Lizzy. He acted as if they were meeting for the first time each day, causing Lizzy to wonder if _she_ had said something, or if Will was reacting to seeing Wickham on their walk.

'_Maybe he suspects that George told me,' _was a constant thought running through her head. Which was only sharpened when Edina asked if anything had happened between the pair of them.

"Not that I know of." Lizzy felt she was lying, but didn't fancy explaining the whole story.

It was Friday, yet again, and Edina and Lizzy were sitting in the auditorium after school; auditions were being held for the play. Professor Thornton sat in the first row of seats, calling up the students to perform the bit that they had prepared. Lizzy and Edina sat next to each other in the middle of the auditorium, so far neither of them had been called up, much to their relief. Lizzy could feel the butterflies in her stomach and the restlessness of her legs. Edina seemed to be more composed - that is until her name was called and she turned to Lizzy.

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Don't face me!" Lizzy exclaimed. Edina took a few deep breaths to calm herself, which took up far too much time according to Professor Thornton.

"Girl," she said, turning to face Edina, "we are not in a yoga class with Maharishi. Hurry up, up onto that stage, I want to see you front and center."

Edina scampered up, completely mortified. She stood awkwardly on the stage, fiddling with her fingers, staring at the wall in the back of the auditorium. Professor Thornton let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, good heavens! You did know to prepare something, didn't you? I believe I had said that being unprepared is a sin in the theatre, did I not?"

"Y-yes you did Professor Thornton." Edina nodded.

"Now tell me - are you unprepared?" Edina opened her mouth to answer, but Lizzy cut her off.

"She is professor, but you see," she stood and was walking up to the stage, "we had planned our audition together, and so it only works if I'm up here with her. I hope that's alright." Lizzy clasped Edina's hand and bravely looked out towards the audience … and Professor Thornton.

"Hmm…," she thought for a second, before coming to a conclusion. "Very well, only don't disappoint me."

Lizzy nodded and whispered to Edina what scene they should do. It was from _Wives and Daughters_ when Molly Gibson questions Cynthia if she truly loves Roger Hamley.

With Lizzy to focus on, Edina said her lines clearly and strongly. And the former discovered that she was more confident on the stage than she had imagined. All in all, the pair felt that they had done a pretty good job when they had returned to their seats. Professor Thornton was saving all judgments until the very end and had the cast sheet printed. The other students' performances were varied; some were very good, while others left room for improvement.

"Bloody hell! That was horrible. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life!"

"Not even when you cut your finger?" Lizzy asked.

"Good point. They come to a close tie."

They were at Longbourn Café, and the two girls were regaling Jane, Charlie and Darcy with their auditions. Jane and Charlie were now officially dating and often went to the café. Today, Darcy tagged along with them by the insistence of his friend. Lizzy was sitting across from him and had to keep from laughing; he looked completely out of place, sitting on a petite curly Q chair, sipping tea from a dainty cup.

'_Ha! Where's a camera when you need it?'_

She was pulled back to the conversation when Jane asked her a question.

"Do you think you'll get it?"

"Hmm? - Oh, I don't know, I hope so."

"I know Lizzy will play Molly, no doubt about it." Edina said. Lizzy gave a little scoff.

"You don't know that. There were a lot of good people today." She argued.

"Yes there were, but none were as good as you."

"Well, thank you," Lizzy smiled, "but I'm not going to get my hopes up yet."

"A toast! I call for a toast!" Charlie stood up and raised his glass, which was filled with some chocolate shake. He had been unusually quiet this afternoon, listening to his friends and _beloved _talk. Darcy, sitting next to Charlie, started a bit at the suddenness of the movement.

"I would like to make a toast!" He had the attention of the entire café now.

"I would like to toast Elizabeth Bennet and Edina Irons for," here he swept back his hair, scrunched up his face and slouched his shoulders, trying to mimic the stereotype of a nerd, "being at the top of their classes and always having that bright outlook on life." He punched the air and then pushed up invisible glasses on the bridge of his nose. "And I would also like to toast to my beloved, Jane. May you never stop and wonder why your dating me." He took her hand and kissed it. "And now to all you lovely people of the Longbourn Café…Enjoy!" With that he collapsed back into his seat and the whole table erupted with laughter.

"What was that all about?" Jane asked with tears in her eyes. Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm feeling a bit giddy is all. You okay Darce? I thought I heard a snort come from over here." Darcy had his mouth full of dessert and was trying not to laugh again, everyone at the table was looking at him with huge grins on their faces. Finally he gave in and burst, and a piece of food came flying out of his mouth and landed straight onto Lizzy's front.

"Ewww!" They all started laughing again.

"Can we have some more napkins over here? _Please!" _Lizzy called. Darcy swallowed what was left in his mouth and went to help with the napkins. He returned, looking a little pink in the face.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean - "  
"I'm not mad, but I _do_ want to get this off of me." She held out her hand to receive the napkins. As she was wiping, Edina let out a little holler.

"Woo-hoo! I got it all on camera."

"What?!" Darcy turned to her. Edina gave him an evil grin.

"I said I got it all on camera; Charlie's…toast, your snort, and then your upchuck on Lizzy." Darcy looked like he wanted to be anywhere else - then he seemed that he wanted to be six-feet under when Edina showed them the video.

The table was up in laughter once again, but this time they were asked to leave, owing to the fact that it was supposed to be a romantic atmosphere.

Jane and Lizzy were driving home (Jane had borrowed their mum's car) and were in a fit of giggles as they thought about their day and then Longbourn Café.

"His face was priceless! I still can't believe he spit on you!"

"I know! I still have a chocolate stain; why couldn't I have been wearing a darker colour, but _no_ I was wearing white. And it's the school uniform."

When they arrived home they saw Kitty waiting for them outside.

"Finally you're here. We've been waiting forever, come on." She didn't wait for Jane or Lizzy to ask any questions but hurried into the house. The two girls quickly followed, wondering what was going on. Kitty led them to their backyard where they saw their Da, mum, sisters and Moochkie sitting around a man.

"Oh, and here are my two eldest girls. Jane - Lizzy, I would like you to meet William Collins."

'_That makes three Williams that I know of,'_ was an immediate thought that came to Lizzy.

Bill Collins, as he later told them he preferred to be called, turned to face the newly arrived Bennets. It is almost impossible to describe how ridiculous he seemed to them on their first meeting, simply because it was hard to believe that any one could act the way that he did. He started off by bowing, which caused Lizzy to hide behind her hand, and he then proceeded to formerly reintroduce himself and his patroness, Lady Catharine De Bourgh.

"I doubt you've heard of her, being so far up north and in such a little…" He was going to say village, but thought that that was exaggerating things a bit. Moochkie perked up at this pause and gave a small bark, and Lizzy was happy to finish the sentence for him.

"Village. And, yes, we actually do know who Lady Catharine is; she's the benefactress of Netherfield Academy, the school that Jane and I go to."

"Netherfield Academy. Of course, I had forgotten that it was up here. I mean to say that I knew it was up here but forgot the exact location. It's of course in…in…" Moochkie gave another bark.

"Dunbar."

"Dunbar, yes." Mr. Collins sighed and the silence that lingered was agonizing.

"Well, why don't we see to fixing up a room for you, Bill." Mr. Bennet offered, mercifully interrupting the awkwardness. He had been studying his cousin and determined that he was well-meaning, but completely clueless of usual interactions with other human beings.

"You're staying here?" Jane was incredible at keeping the displeasure out of her voice. "For how long?"

"At the moment, I am planning to stay a fortnight, however, that might change." Moochkie let out a long drawn out howl.

A room was made ready for Mr. Collins, who indiscreetly criticized the smallness of it and couldn't help but compare it to a room in Lady Catharine De Bourgh's estate.

Oh, by the end of the night, the Bennet girls had had their fill of _Lady Catharine De Bourgh_, her name became a synonym with the word 'boring.' Kitty and Lydia hadn't even tried paying attention, and were soon texting. Lizzy and Jane tried their best to be polite, but were soon caught up in their own thoughts. Mary was the only one who held out the longest, mainly because Bill Collins was a clergymen, but even Mrs. Bennet had fallen asleep. Her husband had unfairly claimed that he needed to grade papers in his study.

The next morning was Saturday and Lizzy was up bright and early to go on her rounds, visiting family and friends. Her bike was waiting for her on the side of the house; she was walking past her Da's study window when she heard voices.

"Mr. Bennet, I must be honest with you, I _had_ hoped that your daughters would have been a little older." It was Mr. Collins. Lizzy stepped to the side to listen.

"As a man of twenty-six years, it would not be proper of me to seek any of them out. However, Lady Catharine De Bourgh has pressed me time and time again to find a wife. I hold the responsibility to educate the people of my parish to do what is right and befitting as a Christian. Not having had any contact with your family for all these years, I had miscalculated your daughters' ages. But I ask you now, if you can point out any woman, close to my age, that is single and pious, I would be most grateful. You see, back in Kent, I have not had much luck with finding anyone suitable, either they do not fit my description…or I do not fit theirs." Mr. Collins paused to clear his throat. "There was actually one woman who I had proposed to, not a month ago. I believed she liked me, _but_ she flat out refused me." Lizzy was taking all this in and was horrified that Bill Collins had come to St. Abbs with marriage on his mind.

'_That's right. No seeking us out. You're eight years older than me.' _Her attention was brought back when her Da responded.

"I am sorry to hear that, Mr. Collins. I will do my best in _pointing _out, as you say, a woman that meets your…standards." Lizzy could hear the hidden laughter in her Da's voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet." A chair could be heard scraping the floor as the two men stood to leave the room. As they reached the door, Lizzy heard her Da say, "you know, why don't you go with Lizzy on her rounds today. She can introduce you to all our neighbors, and you can make your judgment of the female population."

"Oh, well, yes that sounds perfect. Is she still here?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Yes, go round to the side of the house, to the left. She's probably getting her bike."

Lizzy, hearing this, quickly ran to her bike and turned it round. She was about to pass her Da's window when his head popped out.

"I would stay there if I were you, goosey. Mr. Collins is coming back now."

"Oh _Da._" She sighed. "Did you know I was there the whole time?" She had a guilty expression on her face. Her father gave her a slight warning look, "Indeed, I did, and next time either be better at hiding or don't listen in at all." He gave a small tap on her nose.

The ride with Bill Collins could be described as nothing but amusing. He was on Jane's pink bike and his foot coordination with the pedals was lacking. They came first to Lizzy's aunt Phillips.

"Hallo! Aunt Phillips! I have someone I'd like you to meet." Her aunt came down the stairs, wearing her nightgown. She was looking down at her footing on the steps, so as to not trip, prattling along on some string of conversation that was occupying her head. Reaching the bottom of the steps, aunt Phillips grasped Lizzy's hands and looked up for the first time.

"Oh! You've brought someone! Why didn't you say, I would have gotten dressed." She looked down at herself. "Ach! Lizzy, I'll be right back." Mrs. Phillips scampered back up the stairs and into her room. Mr. Collins was taking in his surroundings, no doubt comparing them to Rosings Park. Lizzy smiled awkwardly over to him.

"You can wait in the sitting room if you like. I'll just put the kettle on."

Every now and then, while waiting for the water to boil, Lizzy would peek into the other room to see what her Da's cousin was doing. To her amazement, each time she looked, she saw him in the same position; he was sitting in the middle of the sofa with his hands clasped to his knees and his eyes shut. After the seventh time of looking at him, a small laugh escaped her lips. Not even that disturbed him.

Finally, Lizzy's aunt Phillips made herself presentable and just in time for tea.

"No, no Lizzy. Use the fine china, we have a guest." Without a complaint, the niece complied and switched the silver wear. With everything properly done, Lizzy joined them just as Mr. Collins was describing Huntsford and Rosings Park.

"Really? Only a lane that separates you? How wonderful! Don't you think so, Lizzy?" Lizzy looked up from pouring the tea and put a smile on.

"Yes, it sounds lovely."

"You should visit one day; I think you would like Kent." Mr. Collins accepted his tea.

"I've never been outside of Scotland; it would seem too big." Lizzy said.

"Ach, don't be ridiculous dear. Southern England is hardly worlds away; and if you were to go you could come back and tell me all your stories." Aunt Phillips reasoned. Lizzy shrugged her shoulder and took a sip of tea.

They stayed at Mrs. Phillips's house for more than hour; the conversation was mainly between the hostess and Mr. Collins. Lizzy was now taking him to the Lucas's.

"Lizzy, you have a friend?" Lady Lucas welcomed them at the door and led them in to where the rest of the family sat in the backyard.

"Yes, he's my Da's cousin, come up from Kent."

"Kent, did ye say?" Sir William asked, waving the two over. Charlotte and Maria were sitting next to him and their brothers were searching for snails under rocks and mud. "I know a thing or two about Kent. Met a Lady there once; let me see if I can remember her name." Sir William's red face gave away that he had been drinking, as did his slurred speech. While he was thinking, Lizzy introduced Mr. Collins to the two sisters. Charlotte seemed shyer than usual and Maria was only concerned in talking to Lizzy.

'_Does she fancy him?'_

"Oh! I remember, Lady Catharine De Bourgh. I met her at a board meeting - twice! when I come to think of it."

This knowledge brightened Mr. Collins up very much, and the two men sat talking for hours, with Charlotte joining in at times.

As it started getting dark out, and the group seemed to have no notion of breaking up, Lizzy became a little fidgety. She was expected at home.

"And I told him, I said, 'you're going to give me that fish. I caught it fair and square, like. That's my catch.' And do ye know what he did?"

"Tell me."

"He gave me the finger and tossed me some bait, shouting, 'better luck next time, mate.' I was livid, ye can imagine." Sir William was clenching his fists at the memory.

"Certainly." Mr. Collins responded, being the good audience that he was.

Lizzy cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but it's getting late and we're expected back home for dinner."

"Great Scot! Look at the time. I'm sorry Lizzy, but ye know me, once I start there's no stopping." Sir William apologized.

"That's alright."

"But say, why don't ye come over for dinner tomorrow night. All of ye, the whole Bennet Brood and ye Mr. Collins." Sir William offered.

"That sounds great."

Lizzy and Mr. Collins were a wee bit late for dinner, but their spots were saved.

"What were you up to the whole day?" Mrs. Bennet asked. Her tone was slightly annoyed, something that Mr. Collins did not miss.

"Your daughter was acting as tour guide today, it is my fault. But I am now acquainted with your sister," he said turning to Mrs. Bennet, "a charming woman, and the Lucas's."

"Oh, well that's nice. What did you think of them?"

"You're sister, is an absolute gem," Lydia scoffed.

"Her manners are so polished, one would think that she was in London regularly,' Kitty choked on her food.

"She has that certain depth that is rare in… in…that is rare," Mrs. Bennet beamed at their guest.

"Such praise, Mr. Collins, I shall have to tell her what you said. Now tell us of the Lucas's. How did _they_ fare?"

Mr. Collins could not stop complimenting the Lucas's, especially Charlotte.

'_Does he fancy _her_?'_

"Did you find her to be pious, Mr. Collins?" Mr. Bennet asked. The former looked at the head of the table and nodded.

"Indeed, I did, sir."

'_Bullocks.'_


	8. Chapter 8 Truth and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice

A month had passed, and Mr. Collins was still benefiting from the Bennets' hospitality, quite to their chagrin. He accompanied Lizzy every weekend on her rounds and always demanded Charlotte's attention in some different way each time. Lizzy saw that her friend was surprised by this attention, but not exactly displeased by it. Charlotte always tried to include Lizzy in their conversations but soon became so involved that she quite forgot at times. All Lizzy could do was worry that this Mr. Collins was going to wisp her best friend all the way to Kent and never be able to see her again. Because of these thoughts, Lizzy became rather short with Mr. Collins, causing her mum and Jane to tell her to mind her manners. She did try to be polite, she naturally was, but she couldn't help herself. So, whenever she was with Mr. Collins she held her tongue.

This caught the attention of Charlotte one day. She and Lizzy were walking to Eyemouth, taking the route that tourists use during the summer. It was a beautiful path that led to the sandy beach, and the clear sparkling water shone on warm days. Today, however, was not a warm day; it was getting into autumn, and so the girls were in coats and scarves on the windy beach. They were silent for the first mile of their trek, but Charlotte broke it when the cliffs could be seen in the distance.

"Lizzy? You've been very quite lately, are ye not well?" Lizzy shot a look at her friend before looking straight ahead. She hid her hands in her pockets and gave a slight shrug.

"Have I been? I guess there's nothing to say." Charlotte snorted.

"You _always_ have something to say. No, but, I've noticed that you get really quite when you come to our house now, which by the way is driving Maria mental." Lizzy gave a smile at this. Charlotte's younger sister constantly pronounced that she wanted to be just like Lizzy when she was older. She was at the impressionable age of twelve and tried desperately to fit in with the older groups. "Well, you'll have to apologize to her from me, but I've just been...thinking about school." This wasn't completely a lie; her classes were getting harder, she had a few up coming tests and she was waiting for the cast list to come out for _Wives and Daughters_. Not to mention her thoughts on Darcy and Wickham and her turning down the _Kids for Sick Kids_ program that Mrs. De Bourgh had encouraged; she had discovered that Darcy was in the program and didn't want to see him more than what was required.

Charlotte acknowledged this but knew that Lizzy was holding something back; oh well, she would wheedle it out of her eventually.  
They made it to Eyemouth and visited some of Lizzy's old school friends, staying late in the day, so they were offered a drive home.

That night, Lizzy lay awake in bed thinking about Mr. Collins and Charlotte.

_'They are both religious, I suppose. And they understand each others' humor...Ugh.' _

She let out a sigh and rolled on her stomach, curling her hands under her chin. The moonlight was streaming in through her open curtains, casting ghoul like shadows across her room from the tree branches outside. She stared at the shapes they made and listened to them moaning in the windy night. The days were becoming colder, requiring her to wear socks to bed. It was mid-November and the world was turning orange, red and brown. Winter break would be in a couple of months, but other than being able to stay home, the Bennets had no other plans. With her thoughts swimming like a vortex, Lizzy drifted into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

"Now class, as you know, the test is tomorrow and I hope all of you have been studying." Professor Bennet called to the room at large.

"But as I have been on this planet for a good many years, I know how fun studying is and how everyone loves to do it on their own." There was a twinkle in his eye as his class gave a small chuckle.

"So I have decided that we will play a game; but don't worry it's nothing like jeopardy. Since this unit is on the Maccabees, I thought it would be fun to reenact some of the pivotal points that the test will go over."

The class woke up to this and started shifting and craning in their seats to see what Professor Bennet was doing. From under his desk he pulled out a large trunk and opened it. Inside was a treasure trove of costumes.

"I thought we might as well get really into it." Professor Bennet said. All the students were on their feet now and started coming to the front of the room, but their Professor held them at bay to further explain the game.

"I will divide the class into five groups of four, I will then call each group up and you will pick out your costumes, in each group there needs to be at least one solider...then the fun begins." Professor Bennet drew a rough diagram of how the students should wear the clothing then went and split the class up.

Lizzy, Jane, Charlie and Darcy were put in the same group, much to the delight of the couple. When they were called to the front for their costumes Lizzy asked her Da where he had gotten them.

"Nicked them from Professor Thornton. Shh. Don't tell on me." He whispered. With a smile, Lizzy picked her costume out and put it on over her school uniform. She had three pieces: an inner garment, like a tunic that she pulled over her head, it fitted her all the way down to the ankles. Next she wrapped the girdle around her waist, which could be used to carry money or something of that sort, for the men it could hold their swords. Then the third and final piece that she had was the outer garment, the kesut, and that she draped around her shoulders and that fell to somewhere above her ankles. She looked to her group and saw Jane similarly attired, she was helping Charlie into his costume who was most likely having trouble just so Jane would be all over him. Lizzy turned and saw Darcy behind her fumbling with the clasp of his over tunic. He was dressed as a soldier and Lizzy realized that she was staring. She could still see his school uniform under his costume but with a little imagination she could picture him as a true Maccabee from ancient Israel.

"Here let me help with that."

She reached up to his shoulder and quickly secured the clasp. She knew her face was turning red as she felt his eyes on her. She dropped her hands and gave an awkward smile before going over to Jane.

With everyone fitted and dressed they moved the desks to the side of the room and began reenacting the history of the Maccabees:  
Judea was between the Ptolemaic Kingdom from Egypt and the Seleucid Kingdom from Syria. Judea had been under Ptolemaic rule until 200 BCE when it fell to the Seleucids. Hellenization, started by Alexander the Great, was affecting Judea. Mainly the urban upper class Jews, most notably the Tobiad family, wished to abolish Jewish law and adopt Greek lifestyle. The High Priest in Jerusalem, Onias III at the time, was looked at as being divinely appointed by the Jews but to the new ruler of Seleucid, Antiochus IV Epiphanes, he saw Onias only as a local governor within his realm, easily able to dismiss. Onias's brother, Jason, bribed Antiochus to become the High Priest instead, which was quickly done. Jason abolished the traditional theocracy and constituted Jerusalem as a Greek polis. Riots began and the Temples were being stolen from; Antiochus, himself led raids into the Temple, attacked Jerusalem and had the women and children taken captive. He now enforced a zealous Hellenzing policy. The Jews were no longer allowed to practice their religion; Sabbaths and feast were banned, circumcision was outlawed and it was a punishable crime to have possession of a Torah. Statues of the Greek Olympians were erected and the idol of Zeus was placed on the altar of the Temple. After Antiochus issued his decrees, a rural Jewish rabbi from Modiin, Mattathias the Hasmonean, sparked the revolt by not worshiping the Greek g-ds. He and his five sons fled to the wilderness. After Mattathias died, his son Judas Maccabee, meaning hammer, led a group of Jewish decedents to victory over the Seleucid rule through Guerilla warfare. There were many battles until finally they reclaimed Jerusalem and restored the Temple by ritually cleansing it and reestablishing Jewish worship. Jonathan Maccabee became the High Priest. When they went to light the Menorah only a small jug of oil could be found, enough for one day. However, that small jug of oil lasted for eight days, by which time more oil was procured, truly a miracle of light. Thus started the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah.

Professor Bennet's study technique worked wonders; the whole class participated and everyone had fun playing the parts they were given. A bloke named Seamus Lynch was portraying Antiochus and emitted a deep growling voice to sound evil, which only caused the class to be in stitches the first time they heard it. Darcy was Judas Maccabee and he took a little while to get into it like everybody else, but soon Charlie, who was playing another Maccabee, had his friend smiling. The next day, when the time came to take the test, the whole class finished it promptly, enabling Professor Bennet to speedily correct them and announce that the lowest grade was a B. The whole class cheered and were given free time for the rest of the period.

"So," Charlie turned to Lizzy and Jane, "have the two of you heard?" Lizzy frowned and shook her head, Jane looked just as confused. Charlie beamed.

"Good, that means I have the honour of telling you the good news myself." He stood and stepped in front of both their desks and swept down into a low bow. "Your laddie's one for dramatics, isn't he?" Lizzy said out of the side of her mouth. Coming up, Charlie had a very grievous look on his face and in a solemn voice said, "The Netherfield Ball is next month."

"Is that it?" Lizzy asked. She was playing with him of course, as she often did, but Darcy cut in apparently thinking she was serious.

"The Netherfield Ball is for only the upper sixth grade, the most prestigious scholars and professors from the best universities will be there, as well as the benefactress of this school."

"You mean your aunt, Lady Catharine De Bourgh?" Lizzy asked. He looked a little startled for a second but then nodded.

"How did you know her name?" Charlie asked, he was sitting back in his seat. Jane told them about Mr. Collins and how Lady Catharine is his patroness.

"Oh well, invitations always extend to family and friends, why don't you invite him." Lizzy quickly cut Jane off, "Yeah, we'll have to ask, but he might not be here by then."

It was Tuesday, and Jane and Charlie were going out after school, this time they didn't require Lizzy and Darcy to join them.

_'No doubt they're already snogging in a dark corner in Longbourn Cafe.'_

She gave an involuntary shudder, that place was starting to creep her out.  
Mr. Bennet had to stay later today and Lizzy didn't have a car, in fact, she wasn't even interested in learning how to drive. She was left to her own devices in Dunbar, walking aimlessly, peering into shop windows, strolling at a leisurely pace. Her attention was caught, however, when a sports car came screeching up the street. It burned rubber as the driver had it turn back around and come to a sudden stop in front of Lizzy, who had wisely taken a few steps back. The windows were tinted but the door opened and a mop of hair, styled to look like he'd just rolled out of bed, could be seen emerging from the rumbling beast. It was Wickham.

"Lizzy! I haven't seen you in ages." He came out and before she could protest, gave her a tight hug in which his hand became a little too friendly with her lower back. As politely as she could she pushed him away and gave a half smile.

"Yeah, I've been busy with school and we have family over." She said as an excuse. She had liked Wickham when they met, but every time that they saw each other now, he pushed himself on to her more than she was comfortable with. A sudden thought came to her head.

"What were you doing in Edinburgh?" He dropped his gaze and scratched the back of his neck.

"You remember that? That was in...September, was it? - I was...meeting some mates. Anyway what were you doing holding hands with the Darce Arse?" He accused. Lizzy felt her cheeks burning and prayed that they weren't as red as they felt.

"He was showing me the town and we had gotten separated. He took my hand so I wouldn't get lost." She sounded reasonable enough to herself and apparently to Wickham as well, he dropped the subject and started a new one. Spreading his arms out to show Lizzy his ride, as if she didn't see it almost run her over.

"Borrowed it from a friend for the week. Isn't she a beauty?" He kissed his hand and then patted the car with it.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked.

_'No! I most certainly do not!'_

"That's alright...I have to meet up with my Da. Sorry."

"It could be a quick ride." He pressured. He was moving closer and his hands started moving toward her. She took a step back as she said, "It'll be any second. I'm sorry." She said it stronger that time. He reached forward and got hold of her hands and started pulling her to the car.

"Come on, it'll be really quick." He was begging.

"George let go of me!" She was struggling and was able to get a hand free, without a thought she slapped him hard across his face. He swore at her, and with fire in his eyes came towards her again.

"Miss Bennet!" A loud voice called from up the street. They both looked and saw a tall statue of a woman striding confidently towards them.

"Bloody hell." Wickham ran to the car and drove away. A second later Lady Catharine De Bourgh was standing in front of Lizzy.

"May I have a word?"

"Yes, Lady Catharine." Lizzy complied. "I know it is purely your decision, but I had been quite sure that you would be joining Kids for Sick Kids - "

"I was going to, but my school work - "

"Do not interrupt me Miss Bennet. And as for school work, you're in all the same level classes as my nephew, William Darcy, and he is able to find time to think of someone other than himself...or his pleasures." She gave a disapproving eye to where Wickham had been seconds ago.

"Wait - you think - I - " Lizzy stuttered.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is I saw potential in you that day. Perhaps I was wrong." And with a last sniff, Lady Catharine De Bourgh walked brusquely past Lizzy. In that moment something went off in Lizzy and she grit her teeth.  
As she walked back to Netherfield Academy, she felt almost certain that steam was coming out of her ears. Wickham was now and forever rated as scum in her bad books with Lady Catharine De Bourgh not much higher.

_'Ugh! That bloody wanker, he was trying to have his way with me! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!EW!'_

Lizzy stormed up the steps of Netherfield and yanked the doors open. The secretaries were still in the office and Lizzy asked for a Kids for Sick Kids form, without saying 'please' or 'thank you' which was very unlike her. Taking the form, she spun on her heels and marched out of the office and down the hall, clutching the form in her hand. When she reached the school's front doors she roughly pushed one of them open. A shout and then a heavy thud could be heard on the other side. Shocked out of her anger, Lizzy quickly went to the aid of -

Darcy.

He was on his bottom with his head tilted back, trying to stop the flow of blood that was coming down his nose.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." She rushed to his side. He didn't say anything, he didn't even look mad; he just looked at her. Feeling horribly guilty, Lizzy dropped her form and started rummaging in her pack to find the first aid that her mum always made her and her sisters carry with them. She took some bandages out and then moved over to Darcy. Gently pulling his hand away from his nose, Lizzy gingerly started dabbing the blood away. When she touched his face he winced, so she steadied his head with her free hand. Without meaning to think about it, she noticed the beginnings of stubble on his cheek and jaw line under her fingers. Only wincing a couple more times, Lizzy cleaned most of the blood up and continued apologizing.

"I would have taken you to the nurse, but I was just in the office and they were gone." She was putting away the first aid, as he watched her.

"What did you need from the office?" He asked. Lizzy looked up and quickly started looking around.

"Oh, what did I do with it?"

"What?" Darcy asked.

"My form - " She was scrambling on all fours.

"This form?" Lizzy stopped and looked over at him. He was holding up the Kids for Sick Kids with a coy smile on his face.

"Hey." She reached over for it but he pulled it back and spun around on his bottom so that now he was sitting on the steps. Lizzy dragged her pack over and joined him.

"Can I have it back now?" She asked peering over his shoulder.

_'Blimey, even sitting he's taller than me.'_

"Not yet." He was playing with her and she did not feel like joining the fun at the moment. She gave a huff, but didn't try to get the form from him.

"Kids for Sick Kids, huh? Are you going to be joining?" He looked over at her.

"Why else would I have the form?" She answered quite unlike herself. Darcy raised his eyebrows.

"Are we in a foul mood?" She looked up at him, fully prepared to give him a glare, but when their eyes met she only gave half a grin at how he asked.

"Yes, we are in a foul mood." She sighed looking back down at her hands, which were turning blue in the chilly air. She had forgotten gloves.

"Would we like to talk about it?" Lizzy burst out into a laugh.

"Why are you taking the trouble?" He looked as if he was caught.

"Well -well, we're friends, aren't we?" He said at last. Lizzy tilted her head.

"Are we?"

"I thought so. I at least think of you as one." Darcy was a bit pink in the face. Lizzy smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Well nice to meet you friend." Smiling Darcy took her hand and shook it. After that Lizzy tucked her arm under his, feeling comfortable in their new found friendship. There was no awkwardness as she now had something to think of him as, besides her sister's boyfriend's friend. This made it much more simpler, and she liked it. Darcy didn't mind at all that there arms were entwined and he took her bare hand in his gloved one, rubbing warmth into it. He soon took the other one as well. At last he ventured back to the touchy topic.

"So...what is bothering us?" Lizzy didn't answer right away but thought how she should broach it.

"Do you remember our walk in Edinburgh?" She started. He looked confused.

"Yes - Have I done something to upset you that you just now remembered." Lizzy laughed.

"No, no. No, but do you remember when that bloke crashed into me?" Darcy stiffened.

_'Oh yeah, he remembers.'_

"Yes. His name's Wickham, George Wickham."He said shortly.

"Yeah, well, I had met him before the start of school and he told me about you -"

"Let me guess." Darcy interrupted. And he went and told her the story that Wickham had said, he spoke as if he was tired of the whole thing. When he was finished he turned to Lizzy.

"Was I close?" He knew the answer.

"Spot on." She said.

"But something must have happened if you're telling me this." Darcy stated. He saw that her face was turning red and she looked down. Lizzy became embarrassed about talking about it, but took a gulp and plunged. As she told him what had just happened, she could feel his fist clenching since her hands were still held in his.

" -Then your aunt shouted my name and he got in the car and drove away."

"My aunt? What did she want?" Darcy asked startled.

"To press-gang me into joining Kids for Sick Kids." She gave a wry smile.

"Well you did just take care of my bleeding nose."

"Yes, after I slammed the door into it." Darcy smiled for a second, but his thoughts quickly returned to Wickham.

"The bastard." He said under his breath.

"Sorry?"

He looked as if he was contemplating something - something that wasn't easy. Finally he let out a breath.

"That week that I was absent, my sister had fallen into some difficulty with our mutual 'friend.' George was right about my family taking him in when he was orphaned. But he sadly exaggerated when he said that he wasn't welcomed by me or my sister, Georgie. The three of us used to be great friends, but as soon as he entered Netherfield he started up with this gang and we barely saw him at Pemberly. Once he was gone for a whole week and when he came home my father was furious with him. They rowed for almost the whole night; I remember because I had to comfort Georgie, who was crying at their raised voices. Once George graduated from the Academy he started asking my father for money who readily gave to him - without question." Lizzy heard his voice catch for a second and looked up at his face.

"It's alright, Will. You don't have to tell me." He looked down and gave her a sad smile."I want to." He whispered. And so he continued.

"Wickham finally rose so much debt that my father wouldn't supply him with any more; but was going to give him a position in the family firm, to repay his creditors and give himself a living. He agreed, but then my father passed and George wasn't likely to take orders from me, in fact he told me that he had no plans from taking orders from anybody. Instead he demanded more money, which I gave to him, if only to make him go away. My fathers funeral was a large affair, but not one of the guests there was Wickham to offer his condolences. I told Georgie that he had had his own family emergency ,to spare her from the truth; she thought of him as one of us. Which was a disastrous mistake on my part, I should have just told her the truth, but I was trying to protect my baby sister. Anyway, Wickham appeared again, he had run out of the money I had given him and came for more. He was looking for me but since I was at school he ran into Georgie, who's home schooled, she's very shy. Not knowing his past transactions, she was of course delighted to see him. That's when he got it into his head to elope with her."

"Elope?!" Lizzy couldn't help exclaiming.

"Indeed. He had it in his mind to marry into the family, so as to receive continuous streams of money. He wasn't about to try his charm on me, so he had to settle on my sister." This got a small chuckle from Lizzy.

"Georgie is sixteen and thought herself to be in love with him. The week I was absent I was stopping the elopement and sorting out the mess. I reveled to Wickham that even if they had married he wouldn't have received any of the finances. After learning this he left the house without an explanation to Georgie, leaving that happy task to me. - A little different to his tale." Darcy finished.

"A little?! I feel so stupid that I believed him; that I thought that of you. I just - sorry."

"I'm not mad at you. Are you kidding? You're probably one of the few who have held him at arms length. Even he charmed me when we were lads, with his tales and imaginary adventures."  
They sat for a moment in silence until Lizzy remembered something.

"Will?"

"Yes?" "Didn't you have to be in the school. You were coming in when I slammed the door into your face." Lizzy said.

"Oh yeah." He said remembering. "You know, I've completely forgotten. Oh well."  
It was only a few minutes later that Lizzy's Da came out, looking harassed. "Da." Lizzy jumped up and gave him a hug. He nearly flew out of his skin.

"Lizzy, my dear. Have a care on yer old Da. I've been up to here," he motioned his neck, "in papers and meetings. Let's go home." Without an answer, and without noticing Will right there, Mr. Bennet started down the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lizzy said.

"Yeah. But I'm walking with you to the cars. Whatever I was here for it can wait." The two hurried after Mr. Bennet into the lot. Lizzy said good-bye again.

"And thanks for telling me."

"Not at all." He smiled.

* * *

The next day at school was the day that the cast list was supposed to come out for the play. Lizzy and Edina were waiting anxiously outside the auditorium doors with the rest of the students who had auditioned.

"Keep you're fingers crossed." Edina said. Lizzy nodded. Her stomach had butterflies again and were threatening to rise up her throat. To distract herself, she thought on what Darcy had told her yesterday. She was wondering if she should tell her family about him, especially since her mum had liked him so much. But the she thought better of it, seeing as he only visited her house once.

'_Besides, Darcy had a hard enough time telling me. I doubt he would want me sharing the information.' _

She was brought back to the present when she was pushed from behind, the crowd was moving in - the cast list was out. Lizzy and Edina made their way to the front after they did some pushing of their own. The list was on a hard stalk paper and seemed to have some kind of scent sprayed on it. It smelled sickly of strawberries. Running a finger down the names, Lizzy came to a stop when she saw Edina's name.

"You're Cynthia! You got the part!" Lizzy congratulated.

"Woo-Hoo! Go find your name." Edina said excitedly.

Lizzy scanned the list again and finally came to her name. She was to play the part of …Lady Harriet.

'_What?'_

"Are you in the play?" Edina asked anxiously.

Lizzy was speechless for a second. The butterflies died in her stomach as disappointment settled there instead.  
"Yes, I am." She answered finally.

"Who are you playing?" They were now walking to Language, having been pushed out of the way by other eager students.

"Lady Harriet."

"Oh. That's - that's … nice." Lizzy gave her friend an exasperated look.

"I should be happy that I'm at least in the play." Lizzy said.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to play Molly." Edina took her friends hand, trying to comfort her. Lizzy shrugged, clearing away the disappointment.

"Oh well. Maybe someday in the future I'll be a famous actress and play her in a movie."

The girls entered the class and saw Darcy already sitting there. He looked at them expectantly.

"Did you get the parts?"

"Edina is going to play Cynthia and I will be playing Lady Harriet." Lizzy told him.

"Congratulations." He gave Lizzy a cautious glance. "Who's playing Molly Gibson?"

"I forgot to look actually. We'll find out tomorrow probably."

* * *

Find out they did indeed. Caroline Bingley came into rehearsals with a well pleased smile on her face.

"What's she doing here?" Edina asked.

"Haven't the foggiest. Did she even audition?" Lizzy was gob smacked.

"She probably auditioned after us, once we had left. Remember we didn't stay to the end." The two girls were following Caroline's progress as she made it to the stage and tapped Professor Thornton's shoulder. The professor turned and ever so slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, girl?" Her voice carried to the back of the auditorium. Caroline's was not as strong and Lizzy and Edina only got bits and pieces. They mainly had to go by body language. It seemed that Caroline was asking for something and Professor Thornton was completely taken aback by it.

"Girl, I am an instructor of the fine arts of drama. I am not here to nurture your aspirations to be a star with a private dressing room. You will share one with the rest of the girls." The rest of the auditorium was listening now.

"Who are you playing?" The Professor asked.

Now that everyone was silent, Lizzy and Edina could hear Caroline.

"Molly Gibson." The girls' mouths dropped open.

"Molly Gibson?" Professor Thornton repeated. Caroline nodded.

"No that's not right." She turned to her computer and checked the list. Once she went through it she turned around and announced to the whole auditorium.

"My computer seems to have made an error. It switched the names of Caroline Bingley and Elizabeth Bennet. Caroline will be playing Lady Harriet and Elizabeth will play the part of Molly Gibson. I'm sorry for the confusion." Caroline awkwardly walked off the stage and took a seat, while Lizzy and Edina did a little dance in their seats.

"I knew you had to get the part. I just _knew_ it." Lizzy beamed.

At lunch, they told Jane, Charlie and Darcy their good news. Although they did try to sound sad for Caroline, since her brother was Charlie. But he congratulated Lizzy enthusiastically nonetheless. Darcy gave her one of his small smiles. She had noticed that he only smiled that way at her and that made her even happier.

At the end of the school day, the five of them headed to the lot to go to their respective cars. Mr. Bennet was already waiting for them. He rolled down the window and called the group over.  
"My wife has been dying to meet you," he was talking to Charlie, "and in her process of doing that, she's been driving me mental. Why don't you all come over for dinner, Fanny makes big meals all the time anyway." Edina thanked him but she had to get home to her mum, promising to come another time. Charlie and Darcy, however, were happy to accept.

"What about Caroline?" Jane asked.

"She has an appointment with some modeling agency in Dunbar today. She brought her own car." With that taken care of the group was off to St. Abbs.

Jane was riding with Charlie and Lizzy was tempted to ride with Darcy, but she wanted to keep her Da company, as well as keeping him from being suspicious. When they arrived at their house, Mrs. Bennet could be heard humming some made up tune as she was cleaning the kitchen, preparing for the big meal that she always made.

'I like options.' She would always say.

The sitting room was empty except for the top of Mr. Collins's head. He was sitting in Mr. Bennet's chair, a snore emitting every other heart beat.

"My dear," Mr. Bennet called, "we have guests tonight." Mrs. Bennet came out of the kitchen and saw the two strangers.

"Oh, deary me." She looked down at her self; an apron only half on her with a good amount of stains on it.

"Mr. Bennet," she cajoled, "next time some warning would be nice."

"But this is much more amusing." Her husband teased. "Do not fret, my love, you look as pretty as a dove." He went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh well, never mind, never mind." She gently swatted Mr. Bennet away with a smile.

"Now, who do we have here?" The mother hen came closer to the guests, inspecting their worth for her daughters.

"I'm Charlie, Mrs. Bennet. And this is my friend Will Darcy." The newly introduced shook hands and Mrs. Bennet became immediately comfortable with the two gentlemen.

The other Bennet girls arrived home soon after that and went off to do their own things, after having said hello to their guests, of course.

Mr. Collins eventually woke up and was all awe when he discovered that his patronesses' nephew was to be dining with them that night. Knowing how attached her cousin could be, Lizzy had to often times save Darcy from long and boring talks. Soon the whole house was either in the kitchen or sitting room. At times Darcy and Lizzy were helping Mrs. Bennet in the kitchen, Jane and Charlie were listening to Mary play her recital piece, Mr. Bennet sat in his now reclaimed chair, dozing. Mr. Collins could be heard talking to anyone who would listen and Kitty and Lydia were trying to pre-taste the dinner, keeping Lizzy and their mum busy swatting their hands away.

Finally after the chaos of preparation, dinner was served, and like every night that Mr. Collins had been with them, he said grace. It was quite during the meal; Mrs. Bennet may not be the wisest woman or wittiest but one thing she could do, and _knew_ she could do, was cook. A delicious meal filled all of the present bellies, who became very sleepy. They all adjoined to the sitting room, where they talked some more, and Mrs. Bennet learned all she wanted to know about her daughter's boyfriend. She wasn't as interested in Darcy, which was fine with Lizzy.

It was getting later and Charlie and Darcy said their good-byes, and drove home.

**A/N: Everyone knows this story so I thought I might switch it up a bit in its order, throw you off the trail a little. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9 As easy as a walk in the park

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice.**

"I think that one has eyes for you."

"Which one?"

"Over there by the tables."

"...Oh. Hmm, no too young."

Lizzy, Darcy and Edina were at Meryton Park, having a day out before it became too cold. The two lasses were constantly teasing Darcy at all the girls, and some women, he was attracting. He turned pink the first time Lizzy pointed it out, but now joined in the fun. They were at the picnic tables, taking a rest from their walk. The trees stood in stately manners as their leaves turned orange and fell to the earth, creating a carpet of flora on the walk ways of the park. The sky was mostly a grey with an occasional glimpse of the weak sun saying it's last good-byes before it retired for the winter. The three of them sat, watching the life of the park around them. Lizzy and Edina were sitting on one side facing Darcy.

For the past few weeks Darcy had been helping Lizzy adjust to the program, _Kids for Sick Kids_, showing her the patients she would be interacting with. She found that she really enjoyed it, reading to the children and telling them stories. Some of them wanted to play with toys that their parents had left for them and Lizzy happily obliged them. She had three patients; two of them were under ten and were twins. They were suffering from Osteoporosis, brittle bone disease. They had both incurred many fractures and broken bones in the past, so they were under constant surveillance by the hospital. Both of them had injuries that they were healing from. Leo, the boy, had broken his back and was recuperating. Ana, his sister, had tripped down the stairs and had broken her right arm and leg. They both loved Lizzy and asked her to make up stories about them with castles and fire-breathing dragons.

"And giants. There has to be giants." Leo exclaimed.

"Of course, Leo. There will be giants, and you can be Jack the one to slay them all." Lizzy said.

"I know I'll slay them all, but I don't want to be Jack, I don't like the name. I'll be Leo."

"That doesn't sound right." Ana said. "Leo the Giant Slayer. There's no ring to it."

Lizzy's third patient was Kelly, a fifteen year old who had been in a motorbike accident. She had been riding with her father when a car came turning onto the road without signaling. He died on impact and she had lost her hand from the crashing metal. Kelly was pronounced stable but she refused to talk or acknowledge that anyone was in the room with her. They had tried to find her mum but discovered that she had moved to the States with her boyfriend. Everyday, Lizzy went to visit her, even though the group only needed to go three times a week. She would spend an hour or two reading to Kelly from her favorite books and once she brought one of her childhood toys that had always comforted her. It was a plush cow, Mr. Moo Moo and he had big sweet eyes and a nice soft body. Lizzy put it on Kelly's bed and told her his name. She didn't respond, didn't even glance at him, but kept her glassy eyes looking to the ceiling. The next day however, Lizzy came when Kelly was asleep and saw Mr. Moo Moo cuddled under her chin.

Darcy had observed Lizzy periodically during the first week and was satisfied with her skills.

It was now the weekend, and the three friends were about to go home after having spent the day at hospital and the park.

"I'll see you guys on Monday." Edina waved from her car. Her mum was an accountant and ran a very strict schedule. Everything had to be punctual, including meals; meals that Edina had to prepare.

"Yeah." Lizzy called. "And don't forget we have rehearsals after school starting next week."

Lizzy saw Edina nod her head in acknowledgement before she drove down the road and took a right. Darcy was waiting for Lizzy to get in the car as he was her ride home. She walked over and opened the door and peered inside.

"You sure you don't mind driving me all the way to St. Abbs? It'll be a long trip for you." She asked. Darcy gave a slight roll of his eyes.

"And have you walk the distance, all by yourself? No, I'd feel much better if I knew you were home safe." He leaned over and opened the passenger door wider. Lizzy got in and put her safety belt on, placing her pack on the floor between her legs. Shutting the door she said, "I can take care of myself you know."

"I don't doubt it, but I'd still feel better anyway." They were turning onto Queens Road which led to A1 and then if you followed that you would end up in St. Abbs. Jane and Charlie spent a lot of their time together now, he was always at their house or they could be seen walking to the harbour, hand in hand. Jane would spend the evenings with her family and update them on what she thought was important, or at least what she wasn't embarrassed to reveal. To Lizzy, she told a little more, but not that much. Because of this relationship, Lizzy was spending most of her days either with the Lucas's and Mr. Collins, who was _still_ staying with them, or with Edina and Darcy.

"Tell your family I say 'hi'." Darcy said, as they pulled up to Lizzy's house half an hour later.

"I will, but do you want to come in and grab a bite?" She offered.

"Thanks, but I have to get back to Georgie." He said.

"Oh, alright." She opened the car door and stepped out.

"And thanks again for the ride." Lizzy had to add. She still felt bad about it.

"No problem. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

A bird could be heard chirping outside her window, fluttering its wings and greeting the morning sky. The dawn was rising from the East and a cool morning mist covered the gardens of St. Abbs. The still silent hours stretched on forever in Lizzy's mind, until she heard the alarm clock go off beside her ear.

She rolled to her side and slammed a fist onto it.

"Disturber of the peace." She grumbled from under her sheets. It was 7:00 am on a Sunday and Lizzy knew that any second the routine knock on her door would come, as it did to all the other Bennets' doors. It was Mr. Collins's way of announcing that they should start getting ready for church.

Sure enough, only five minutes after her alarm, the knock came and Lizzy grumpily hid her head under her pillow.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Collins called, "it is time for our soul to waken and commend it to G-d."

"Ugh."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Ugh!" Lizzy said louder.

"I feel awfully silly, but are you saying, 'ugh.'?" The door opened, and Lizzy stood in the frame with her rag-taggle hair in every direction, looking none to pleased with her Da's cousin.

"Yes, Mr. Collin's I did say ugh. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to relieve myself." Lizzy said bluntly. He stood a moment longer until he realized what she was saying.

"Oh, excuse me. Yes, tally-ho." He went on to knock on Jane's door as Lizzy went to the loo.

'_Tally-ho? Did he really just say tally-ho?' _She started laughing to herself.

* * *

Church was the same affair it had been ever since Mr. Collins had come; they were one of the first to arrive and usually the last to leave. However, today was a different matter. Charlotte had come down with a stomach bug and Mr. Collins insisted that they go and check on her.

"I am sure she will be in want of friendship at this time."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." Lizzy said. Despite herself, she agreed with him.

Charlotte looked horrible; she was pale and sweaty and her hair stuck to her face and neck. A bucket was placed next to her bed and she had several used tissue papers cluttered all around the floor. When she saw Lizzy come in her face brightened a bit, but she quickly covered herself with covers when she saw Mr. Collins enter behind her friend.

"Charlotte, how are you feeling?" Lizzy asked tentatively. A low moan emitted from the layers of blankets. Mr. Collins had a worried look as he passed by Lizzy and sat on the edge of Charlotte's bed, clearing away some of the snot rags in the process.

"Charlotte, I was so concerned when I heard you were stuck in bed and could not attend church. I had been counting on you being there, for there is something, of quite some weight that I have to ask you." A pair of eyes peeked from under the blankets. Mr. Collins took this as a good sign and continued.

"Elizabeth, I know you must be anxious to see Charlotte as well, but may I have just a moment with her?"

Having a pretty good idea what his question was, Lizzy nodded and exited the room. She slowly went down the stairs and had to wipe a few stubborn tears away.

'_He's going to ask her. He's going to ask her and she's going to say yes.' _

As she entered the foyer, where her family was, waiting for there turn to see Charlotte, Lizzy walked by them. They would sense something was off if she stayed with them too long. Maria was watching the telly with her brothers, but when she saw Lizzy she made them sit on the floor to open up the space on the sofa.

"How did you think Charlotte looks?" She asked.

"Sick." Lizzy answered. "But I think she's pretty happy." She added involuntarily. Maria looked confused.

"Why would she be happy? She's ill."

"Oh, did I say happy? Hmm…well, maybe I'm psychic." Maria giggled, but still didn't know what Lizzy was referring to.

A second later, Lady Lucas entered the sitting room; she had changed out of her church clothes and into something more comfortable.

"Lizzy, thank you for coming over to check on Charlotte. I don't know where she could have gotten the bug from." Lady Lucas sat in a chaise-lounge that made her look the epitome of elegance. "I hope she recovers soon, Mr. Collins isn't going to be here much longer and she's enjoyed his company so much. I would hate for her to miss any last meetings they might have had."

'_Don't hold your breath.'_

"Mr. Collins _has_ been very good to our Charlotte," Maria started. She was fiddling with the tassels that hung from the corners of the pillow she was holding. "But do you think that they're…you know." She had a school girl grin on her face as the words came out of her mouth. Her brothers just caught the last bit of the sentence and asked who they were talking about.

"Charlotte and Mr. Collins." Their mum answered.

"Eww! That little git!"

'_My sentiments exactly.'_

"Sean! Language."

"Sorry. But - but he can't take our Charlotte. Who will tell us our bedtime stories? Maria can't do it, she's not imaginative."

Oh, the raw bluntness of childhood innocence. Maria leaned down and boxed his ears, earning a trip to her room. With a last huff and a glare at her brothers, Maria collected what dignity she had left and marched up the stairs.

"And as for you young man, if I hear any language, any at all, you'll have your mouth cleaned with soap." Lady Lucas threatened. The brothers clamped their lips together, grabbed their toys and ran out of the room. Lady Lucas let out a sigh as Lizzy watched, amused at everything. The Bennets came trooping into the sitting room not long after.

"He's been up there for fifteen minutes." Mrs. Bennet said, referring to Mr. Collins.

"Lydia thinks they're snogging." Kitty giggled. Mary and Jane came and sat next to Lizzy, as they tried not to look disgusted by the idea.

"Lydia, fancy trying to snog someone when your nose is all plugged up." Lizzy said.

"You make it sound as if you've had personal experience with that, Lizzy." The two young Bennet girls loved teasing Lizzy, mainly because she could handle it and often gave a retort back.

"I don't kiss and tell, sorry." Everyone gave a chuckle, except for Mr. Bennet. His ideal conversation did not consist of images of his daughter kissing some rascal who probably wasn't good enough for her. He cleared his throat.

"We probably should be going soon - Mary, why don't you go and fetch Mr. Collins." Mary stood and walked into the foyer, but quickly came back in.

"They're coming down the stairs." She said.

"They?" Lady Lucas asked surprised. Before Mary could answer, Charlotte and Mr. Collins were standing in the door frame, the latter practically carrying the former. Despite her pale complexion, Charlotte had a radiant smile and held out her left hand. A loud gasp reverberated through the room as Lady Lucas hurried forward and grabbed hold of her daughters hand, pulling it close to her face. A moment of suspenseful silence and then -

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!" A loud tumult followed after that.

"Congratulations! Oh, how wonderful! Can I be a bridesmaid? Me, as well? When's the wedding? _Where's _the wedding? Oh, come here and give your mum a hug - you too Mr. Collins, you shall soon be my son-in-law! Ahh, I'm so excited!" The whole room moved forward in a rush to congratulate the couple except for Lizzy, who stayed back a little. She was smiling but her eyes were starting to brim. Charlotte broke away from the happy crowd and took Lizzy by the arms and led her to the back yard. They stood for a second, smiling sadly at each other, before they rushed into each others arms.

Charlotte held her friend and gently stroked her hair.

"I want you to know that this will not be the last we'll be seeing of each other. You will always be welcome in our house, wherever that is." Lizzy buried her head into Charlotte's shoulder and hugged her tighter.

"I know, I know." She could only whisper.

The pair stayed like that a minute longer until they broke apart and Lizzy had to help Charlotte to a chair; her strength running out.

"I have to tell you Lizzy, I really do love him. Maybe not in the way you would think romantic or exciting, but I respect him and I know he respects me. That's all I can ask for really." Charlotte's voice was scratchy and it must have hurt to talk. She coughed and had to hold onto her chest. When the hacking subsided, Lizzy reassured her that she knew that Charlotte would have to think highly of Mr. Collins to accept. This seemed to make her feel better, to know that Lizzy understood.

They were soon called back into the house, and Charlotte returned to her bed. Mr. Collins was offered a room at the Lucas's, but it was decidedly unnecessary seeing as he was only a block away. He did, however, stay for lunch and dinner. The Bennet's joined him for the first meal, but claimed that they had things that needed their attention at home.

* * *

"I wonder what Sir William will say when he finds out." Mrs. Bennet asked as they entered their house.

"I'm sure he will be pleased." Her husband answered.

Sir William had been in Edinburgh on business all week and was returning tomorrow. Moochkie greeted his family with yelps and a wagging tail, circling around the group in unconditional love.

"Oh, how's my good boy? How is he? Is he good? Ohhh." Mrs. Bennet crouched down and started rubbing Moochkie's tummy, who rolled on his back with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Mary, perhaps you could skip your practicing tonight, a sudden headache just came." Mr. Bennet was holding his head in his hands as he walked to his study. "I have to grade papers still, I've gotten a wee bit behind and I need to focus. You don't mind, do you lass?" He asked Mary.

"That's fine Da. Can I help you with any of the grading? Make it go faster perhaps." She stood at the entrance of the hall with a hand on the piano, closing the lid.

"Um. Actually, maybe you can. Would you mind grading the multiple choice questions?" He asked. Mary gave a jokingly exasperated sigh.

"Da, _I'm_ the one who offered to help." She said as she walked past him into his study.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon grading papers together and loud laughing could be heard from behind the door at different times during the day.

"Mum! Can Kitty and I go down to the cafe?" Lydia asked when they got home from the Lucas's. Mrs. Bennet, Moochkie and the rest of the girls were in the kitchen.

"Of course you can. Just don't be late for dinner, I'm trying a new recipe." And indeed she was. She was pulling ingredients out from every nook and cranny of the kitchen, getting prepared for her new sumptuous dinner, as she kept calling it. The two girls quickly ran out to the foyer, grabbed their coats and scarves and hurried out the door to the harbour cafe. The remaining occupants of the kitchen were either starting to cook, watching the cook, or trying to beg food off of the cook.

"So guys," Lizzy started. "You know how I'm playing Molly Gibson for the school play?"

"Yes." Her mum and Jane said. Moochkie was intently watching Mrs. Bennet chop up carrots, with his ears perked and his head moving when her hand did.

"Well, Edina and I were planning on rehearsing our scripts before we started with Professor Thornton, but she couldn't make it today."

"Isn't her mother the accountant?" Mrs. Bennet interrupted.

"Yes."

"Hmm. That's interesting, I just heard some local gossip about her. You know that her brother, Cormac Scarborough, lives next to aunt Phillips?" Her daughters nodded. "Well apparently her and her husband have been going through a divorce, I think his name is Archie - Archie Irons."

"What?!" Lizzy looked up to her mum with her mouth open in astonishment. Jane was shocked as well.

"Why wouldn't Edina tell me something like that? No wonder she seems preoccupied." Lizzy started seeing all the signs that something was wrong as she went over it in her mind.

"I'm sure she'll tell you eventually." Jane said, calling Lizzy back to the present.

"Yeah, but that's big. Do you...think she's mad at me?" Lizzy asked her mum and sister.

"No! Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet spun from her chopping quickly, causing Moochkie to search the floor thinking that his mistress dropped food for him. "A divorce is a big thing, especially for the child. Their family structure is going to change and it is probably putting a lot of stress on Edina. She's probably trying to figure out why this is happening and all you need to do, is be there for her. Don't tell her you know, she'll tell you in time, but just show her your friendship, show her that someone is there. Often times the child thinks that their parents are divorcing them, not each other. Just show her you're there." Mrs. Bennet had been leaning her hands on the back of the chair at the head of the table. She gave her daughter a meaning look then resumed her chopping. Mrs. Bennet had been the product of an ugly divorce and told her girls constantly that they were lucky to have parents who loved them and each other.

Lizzy listened to what her mum said and took it to heart. She loved Edina and didn't want to see her go through this, but since it was beyond her power to fix, she would be a rock, constant, a shoulder to cry on.

"But I'm sorry Lizzy, you were saying something before I started." Mrs. Bennet said. Lizzy had to think for a second before she remembered.

"Oh, it was about the play. Jane, I was wondering would you mind helping me with the script and mum could you be the audience and tell me if I'm any good?" Lizzy's request was quickly granted and she went to her room to grab the script. She came skipping back down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Alright, let's start from Act ll Scene l. That's when Cynthia arrives and...I don't know, I think I'll get into it more if we start from there." She turned to the page and the girls started acting. Jane was a good substitute, but clearly not an actress; their mum listened as she prepared dinner and gave out her opinions throughout the performance. In the middle of their fun, Jane's mobile rang, it was Charlie. He wanted to know if she could go to Meryton Park or something else. She apologized, saying that she was helping Lizzy rehears for the play. He understood and wished Lizzy luck.

* * *

Kitty and Lydia were heard coming through the front door as Lizzy and Jane were setting the table; their Da and Mary had been called to join the family soon for dinner. The two young girls were exclaiming at the surprising fun that they had. Since it was turning into winter, the tourists weren't as thick on the ground as they are in the summer, but Kitty and Lydia had met these two college goers who were taking a trip with their school.

"They started in Greece and then Italy." Lydia was sitting at her usual spot, waiting for dinner. Kitty was having difficulty with her scarf, it had gotten stuck in her coat buttons, so Lizzy was helping her unfasten it.

"I would love to go to Greece and Italy." Kitty pined.

"They then made their way to France! They went to the Louvre and saw _The Oath of the Horatii, _and_ The Three Graces, _and - "_  
_

"Do you even know what those painting are?" Lizzy asked smiling. She finished untangling Kitty and slung the coat and scarf on the back of her sisters chair. Kitty and Lydia glanced at each other from across the table.

"No." They answered in unison.

"But they told us that they're famous paintings and that they saw them at the Louvre." Lydia explained.

"I see. And do you know what the Louvre is?" Lizzy once again asked.

"It's a museum in Paris, France." Kitty said smugly.

"Did they tell you that? Your new college buddies." Lizzy was teasing them.

"Does it matter if they did or didn't?" Lydia was getting slightly annoyed.

"No, just curious."

"Hmph."

"Something smells good." Mr. Bennet and Mary came into the now full kitchen and took their respective seats.

"After a day of grading my mouth is watering." Mary said.

"You should try it for a living, grading papers everyday." Her Da said.

"No, thank you." She said.

Mrs. Bennet served her family their dinner and gave Moochkie his own plate that she made especially for him. She eagerly watched them take their first mouthful and saw them close their eyes in ecstasy.

"Well, how do you like it?" She asked. There was silence for a few seconds as they each stuffed their face with another bite.

"That good?" She giggled.

"Mum, I don't know how you do it. Can you make this tomorrow night?" Jane asked, cheeks brimming with food.

"I don't know about that. It's a long recipe and my feet are a wee bit sore from standing on them all day."

There was a collective groan from the table.

"But you'll make it again, won't you?" Mr. Bennet asked.

She smiled at her husband. "Of course I will."

* * *

"Lizzy! _Lizzy!" _Edina was running down the hallway of Netherfield, in danger of being reprimanded by a professor. Her friend was at the end of the corridor, about to enter the auditorium. She finally turned, hearing Edina's shouts.

"Hey." She waved and waited for her. Edina was out of breath by the time she made it to Lizzy.

"What class do you come from?" Lizzy asked. They pushed open the double doors and entered into the vast area that was Professor Thornton's domain.

"Math, it's all the way at the other end of the school. It's a bloody nightmare."

"Sorry." Lizzy said. Edina shrugged. They walked down the aisle until they were in the second row of seats, where most of the cast was sitting. Professor Thornton could be heard arguing backstage with some of the stage hands.

"I wonder what they're rowing about this early in production?" Edina whispered to Lizzy.

"Maybe one of them forgot to bow when she passed." They giggled silently, coming up with crazy reasons why their Professor could be in a foul mood, until they saw her center stage, before the students.

"Welcome to the theater, my young saplings. Here is where you will grow physically, mentally and spiritually."

"She forgot, 'grammatically and ecumenically." Lizzy joked, quoting Pirates of the Caribbean. They had to once again stifle their giggling.

"Your time spent here is where you will discover who you are, not only as a person, but as an actor. With my guidance and your own intuition you will discover the road to discovery -" She prattled for near on half an hour, practically saying the same ideas but forming them in different sentences. It was a credit to the students for not falling asleep or perhaps they were just too frightened of the consequences.

Finally, Professor Thornton announced that they will start with Act l Scene lll.

"This is the best place to begin, the dialogue is easy and there is no action to worry about breath."

This scene was when Molly Gibson went to Cumnor Towers to meet her soon to be step-mother, Hyacinth Kirkpatrick. The girl who was playing Mrs. Kirkpatrick was a year below Lizzy, but had been in drama her whole school life. She was excellent at capturing Hyacinth's clueless and somewhat selfish manner and it was easy for Lizzy to play off of her. Her nervousness at performing in front of a whole audience washed away once she got into the character.

The pair of them received constructive criticism from Professor Thornton where it was needed and they were usually able to mend their mistakes. But for some of the bigger mishaps, Professor Thornton advised them to practice in front of a mirror or record themselves to see their performance and they should be able to improve from that. Rehearsals lasted for an hour and a half after school and Jane was going to be driving Lizzy home. She was, however, taking advantage of the situation and spent the afternoon with Charlie.

"How were rehearsals?" Jane asked as Lizzy got into the car.

"Great. Edina was perfect and I got good feedback from my Professor. How was your afternoon?" Lizzy was de-bundling from her layers of coats and sweaters; the cold air was especially frosty that day, turning many noses bright red.

"It was wonderful." Jane sighed.

"I take it you spent time with Charlie." Lizzy smiled, now comfortable with the temperature. Jane nodded.

"Don't go day dreaming like a love sick puppy, keep your eyes on the road and your thoughts on driving." Lizzy cautioned.

"I will, don't worry."

Lizzy chuckled and turned to her own thoughts. She had forgotten her homework for Language class in the morning rush and only noticed at lunch. Darcy came to the rescue, however, and let her copy his paper. After she finished, he erased some of his answers and put incorrect ones.

"So Professor MacDonald doesn't get suspicious." He said in explanation to Lizzy's curious face. She protested, but he wouldn't budge.

"A couple of wrong answers won't fail me in her class, Lizzy. Relax." He gave her that smile again in reassurance.

Lizzy looked out the car window as more images of Darcy flashed through her mind, an involuntary smile creeping up her face.

The whole next week passed and Jane and Lizzy were commuting separately from their Da because of Lizzy's rehearsals. Jane loved this especially, since she could spend time with Charlie in Dunbar. In Professor Bennet's class they were going to be starting a new unit, except he wasn't telling them what it was going to be, he was leaving it for a surprise. Drama was moving along nicely, lines were being remembered and the acting was becoming better and better. In the classes that Lizzy and Darcy shared, they were filled with hushed voices. They often whispered or passed notes and it was a miracle that they absorbed any of the lessons. In fitness class, they loved being on the opposite team, they became very competitive, but the losing opponent was always gracious about it.

Mr. Collins was floating on a cloud as he prepared his homeward bound journey. He had informed his patroness, Lady Catharine De Bourgh that he had found himself a wife, worthy of her future station and very respectable and pious. He needed to return to Kent to arrange some of the wedding plans and get the house ready for Charlotte. He was then to return to St. Abbs, where the wedding was going to be held. Then to conclude the odyssey, he and Charlotte were to travel to Kent as man and wife and settle in their newly refurbished cottage. When Sir William was told of the news he ran over to the Bennet's house and wrapped Mr. Collins into a bear hug and then went off just as quickly. He wanted to hear all the details from his wife and daughter, whom he had run out on to give the hug to his future son-in-law. Charlotte had informed Lizzy that she wanted to make her maid of honour, but since she was still in school and had the play coming up, was going to appoint that spot to her mum, who was just as deserving, if not more. Lizzy didn't mind this at all and was secretly relieved at not having the responsibilities of the maid of honour. She was instead, going to be a bridesmaid along with Jane and one of Charlotte's cousins. Kitty and Lydia were very put off that they were not to be part of the ceremony, so Charlotte gave them the very important task of guest greeter; they told her that they would be perfectly lovely at it. Maria was going to be the flower girl and the two Lucas brothers were sharing the task of ring bearer.

When it reached the weekend Mr. Collins was on a train bound for Kent, but wedding fever was still thick in the air and Lizzy needed a breather.

"Jane, are you doing anything particular today?" It was Saturday and Jane was sitting curled on the sofa reading a book.

"No, not really. Why?" She lazily looked up to Lizzy, who was bouncing her weight from foot to foot. She was holding Moochkie's leash in her hands and had that closeted look in her eye that Jane knew only too well.

"Do you need me to drive you somewhere?" She asked.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could ring Charlie and ask him out for the day." Lizzy said.

"You want to spend the day with me and Charlie?" Jane asked incredulously.

"No! Are you kidding? I'd be the third wheel. No, but what I was thinking was, you could drop me off in Dunbar and then go off with Charlie. How does that sound?" Lizzy asked eagerly.

"I'll go get the keys." Jane was smiling. She would've driven Lizzy even without the thought of seeing Charlie, but that did add a sweetener to it. Lizzy jumped excitedly and ran off to find their mum.

"Mum! Where are you?"

"I'm in my room."

Lizzy skipped down the hall and entered her parents' room. Her mum was watching the telly in bed with Moochkie next to her on Mr. Bennet's pillows. His head perked up when he saw his leash in Lizzy's hands though.

"Mum, can I give Moochkie a walk in Dunbar?" Lizzy asked fast. Mrs. Bennet turned to her daughter.

"You want to walk all the way to Dunbar, just to give Moochkie a walk? No, I don't think so." She turned back to the telly. Lizzy jumped into the room.

"No, mum. Jane's going to see Charlie and she'll be driving me to Dunbar and then she'll drive me home. But I wanted to show Moochkie Meryton Park. Please." Lizzy begged.

"Well, if Jane's driving. Alright, but do not let Moochkie off his leash." Mrs. Bennet warned.

"Of course I won't." Lizzy bounded to her mum's side and gave her a kiss then she clasped the leash onto Moochkie's harness.

"Come on Moochkie." He didn't need telling twice. He jumped of the bed and ran down the hall. Jane was already wrapped in her coat, scarf, hat and gloves and was waiting by the door. When she saw Lizzy she opened the door and unlocked the car. Lizzy wrapped herself up similarly to Jane, but grabbed an extra accessory.

It hadn't snowed yet, so the drive to Dunbar was still easy. Moochkie was in the back seat, happily staring out the window and occasionally whimpering, impatient to get outside.

"So are you meeting Charlie?" Lizzy asked.

"Yep. How long are you planning to stay out here?"

"As long as you want. Please take your time." Lizzy said. Jane laughed.

"That anxious to get out?" Lizzy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, all this wedding talk is making me go a wee bit crazy."

Jane pulled up to Meryton Park and waited for Lizzy to get out. Before she did however, she took her boots off and replaced them with roller skates. Jane leaned over to see what her sister was doing and laughed.

"Don't forget this." She reached her arm into the back and grabbed Lizzy's helmet.

"How did you know to bring that?" Lizzy asked amazed.

"Lizzy. I'm your twin. I can read your mind. Or at least your intentions." They smiled, as Lizzy buckled the helmet under her chin. Getting out was harder than she thought and she had to use her hands to get to the back door, by moving them across the car. Before she opened it, she regained her balance and gave Jane a thumbs up. Opening the door, she got hold of Moochkie's leash and told him to sit, which he did. Lizzy closed the door and then went back to the rolled down passenger window.

"Call me when you're ready, okay." Jane said.

"I will, but you'll probably be done before I am." Lizzy smiled.

"What is it that you plan on doing?" Jane asked. Lizzy looked around her at the park and milling streets and took it all in.

"Being out. _And_ showing Moochkie all my favorite spots." She patted his head.

"Have fun."

"I will."

Jane rolled the window up and drove away, Lizzy stood there until the car was out of sight. Moochkie was itching to start exploring and Lizzy couldn't blame him so they started down one of the paths; but what was a nice walk for Moochkie and a gentle roll on the skates for Lizzy soon turned into mayhem. Moochkie spotted a squirrel and took off, with Lizzy hanging onto his leash for dear life.

* * *

The park was filled with a gentle murmur as people walked the different path ways or sat at benches cuddling with someone. The trees were now almost completely bare and the leaves were constantly being raked up by the city workers. It wasn't as cold as it had been, but layers were still required.

Darcy sat at one of the picnic tables with a book in his hands. He went from reading a page to gazing at nothing in particular, just spacing out. His silent reverie was disturbed when he heard a dog barking and shouting. He turned around and had to laugh; zooming down the path was Lizzy, her hands gripping onto the leash as if it was a life line. Her knees were bent, no doubt trying to balance as he noticed that she was wearing roller skates. The pair was coming straight at him, but Lizzy didn't even see him yet. He quickly stood and caught hold of Lizzy's arms but she fell into him, losing her balance. She tugged on Moochkie's leash and he lost interest in the squirrel and became fascinated with sniffing Darcy.

"Sorry. Thank you, I - Oh, hello." Lizzy finally looked up to see that she was in the arms of Will Darcy. She tried to steady herself but only lost her balance again and he instinctively held onto her arms. She looked up again to see that he was trying not to laugh, she raised her eyebrows.

"I _can _skate, you know." She herself was trying not to giggle at this whole ordeal.

"I'm sure you can, but for now why don't you have a seat." He pulled her by the arms to the bench and spun her around. She sat and he started unfastening her skates. She still had her boots tucked under her arms. Her helmet was askew so she took that off as well. Moochkie was sniffing the ground around the table and marked his territory a couple of times. Lizzy's roller skates were put on the table and Darcy sat next to her.

"So, what were you trying to accomplish, exactly?" Darcy asked smiling. Lizzy laughed.

"Mr. Collins and Charlotte are getting married." She explained.

"How does that have to do with you roller skating?" He was puzzled.

"People react to wedding fever in different ways, you know."

"Ahh. I see. But weddings aren't all that bad. And isn't Charlotte your best friend?"

"She is. And I'm not saying weddings are bad, just organizing one is a bit of a nightmare." They each gave a slight laugh, but then a thought struck Lizzy.

"Do you want to come? I'm going to be a bridesmaid, and as long as Mr. Collins doesn't pick out the dress I think I'll look decent." She joked.

"You'll look more than decent." Darcy seemed shocked that those words came out of his mouth. Lizzy smiled as his face started turning pink.

"I mean - you looked good in the summer dress so I'm assuming you would look good in your bridesmaid dress." He was fumbling with his words. Lizzy laughed.

"So you think I'm attractive?" She teased. His face was now turning red.

"No. I mean - I mean yes, but -" He was interrupted by Lizzy laughing.

"Will, calm down." She was holding her sides. "I don't mind if you think I'm attractive, to tell you the truth, you're quite the looker. And if we're going to get really personal I have a confession to make." She leaned in and whispered as if it was top secret. "The first day of classes, before I knew your name, do you know what I called you in my head?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"Mr. Cutie." A smile spread over his face and he became much more comfortable. Moochkie was starting to strain on the leash, wanting his walk.

"I have to walk him, but what's your answer to the wedding? Will you come?" She was standing up and reaching for her skates and helmet.

"I will come to the wedding, and if you don't mind I'll come with you now on your walk." Lizzy smiled and Darcy took the load from her hands.

They walked down one of the paths, Moochkie going from tree to tree, reveling in all the new smells. The two humans were talking, laughing and joking around until they got back to the topic of the wedding.

"So what should I wear? Is it going to be themed or would I be fine in a normal tux?"

"Neither. Dress is decidedly informal. Come in a t-shirt and jeans."

"You're joking." Darcy said.

"A normal tux should be fine." Lizzy said seriously. "But don't come looking too handsome, you were already a hit at the Lucas's annual party, if the lasses see you in a tux and after shave they might start swooning all over you." Lizzy warned. Darcy smiled and took her free hand.

"But I'll have you to ward them off." Lizzy looked at him.

"I'm your - inviter. Not your guard dog."

"You could just say date." Darcy shrugged. Lizzy's mouth started twitching upwards and she was determined not to look at him, lest he see her face.

"Date, huh? We've come a long way. First your shy about saying that you think I look good, now I'm your date. Funny how that works."

"Unless you don't want to go on a date with Mr. cutie." Darcy teased, throwing her nickname for him back at her. The two of them looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Alright, alright. It's a date." Lizzy said with much exasperation.

They spent the whole day together all around Dunbar and finally made it back to Meryton Park where they relaxed under one of the trees, leaning against the trunk. Darcy noticed that Lizzy was shivering a bit so he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. She became warmer immediately and rested her head back against him. Moochkie was lying half on her lap and she was petting his head. They stayed like that for seconds, minutes, hours, they don't know, but it was disrupted by Lizzy's mobile ringing. It scared all three of them and she quickly picked up.

"Hello? Jane? You're almost here? No, I've been having a great day. Yeah, I literally ran into Darcy and we spent the day together. No, I didn't hurt him, Jane. Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"You actually did hurt me." Darcy said once she put her mobile away. Lizzy turned her head and looked at him in amusement.

"That time with the nose? I know." She stood up and grabbed Darcy's hands and helped haul him up.

They walked to the spot where Lizzy was dropped off and waited.

"I really did have a good time today." Lizzy said. Darcy handed her skates and helmet over. The heavy wind started blowing and a wisp of hair crossed Lizzy's face. Darcy reached out and tucked it behind her ear, but he didn't let go of her chin. Instead he leaned closer and touched his lips to her cheek and then quietly whispered by her ear, "It was my pleasure."

He stood up straight again and dropped his hand to his side, but they held each others gaze until Jane pulled up.

On the ride home Lizzy could not stop smiling.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a fun time writing it. And since this is in modern times and Charlotte wouldn't be considered and old maid and a burden to her parents I wanted to create a kind of relationship that could exist between those two characters. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense if she just married him to relieve her parents of her.**

**Something that has happened that has nothing to do with this story but I want to tell it anyway. About a month ago I saw this cat outside and she looked really skinny and ****hungry. I coaxed her to come to me with some food that I had. She came and after a couple of tries I was able to grab her. I took her home and made a little room for her. The next day I took her to the vet and had her examined, they ran tests and nothing alarming came up. I was relieved because once I have an animal I can't give it up. The only thing that the vet wasn't sure about was if she had been fixed or not. So, I took her home and knew that if she went into heat that I would have to fix her. A month later, my mum is looking at her and asks, "You don't think she's pregnant do you?"**

**Turns out, yes she is pregnant. I looked up what I should do and have everything ready, any day now she could give birth. I've put my hand on her stomach and can actually feel her babies moving around.**

**When the babies are born, I'll write how many there are.**

**That's all for now.**


	10. Chapter 10 Center Stage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride & Prejudice.**

It was December 10th, Jack Frost had visited, blanketing the ground in six inches of snow. Children were seen playing in the streets, shovels could be heard scraping the pavement and piers of smoke could be smelt emitting from the chimneys of St. Abbs to Dunbar. The winter holidays were quickly approaching, for both the students of Netherfield and the local schools that the younger Bennet girls attended. Two big events were to happen before the winter holidays: the production of Wives and Daughters and the Netherfield Ball. Lizzy and Edina, besides attending rehearsals with the cast and Professor Thornton, were constantly at each others houses. Lizzy properly met Edina's mother and got only a glimpse of her Da. They lived on Countess Avenue, a nice area, only a short distance from the school. The house itself was a bit in a disarray; boxes could be seen in the foyer and the landing, some of them were close to bursting while others still had to be filled. Edina had not mentioned the divorce to Lizzy yet but found the topic inevitable when she welcomed her into the house.

"Sorry for the mess. My parents are going through a bit of rough weather. My Da's moving out, he found a flat in Edinburgh and this is all his stuff. He'll probably be around later to pick some of it up. He's been doing it in parts."

Lizzy conveyed her sympathy and tried to hide that she already knew. Edina brushed it off with a shrug of her shoulders, obviously not wanting to talk about it further. She was of the nature that permitted her to be open and gleeful when the mood was happy, but her guard came up when there was a chance of people pitying her. She was strong, Lizzy saw, but she knew that one day the facade would crack and Edina would need to let it all out.

_'And that's the day I'll be right there for her.'_ Lizzy promised herself.

The two girls found Edina's mother in her bedroom, taking her still-legal-husbands clothing out of drawers and neatly folding them into boxes. Lizzy assumed that they were leaving each other on good terms.

"Mum? Do you have a moment?" Edina poked her head in. Her mum looked up and saw that there was a guest. She straightened up and swept her ginger hair away from her face. Moving towards Lizzy, she extended an arm.

"Hallo. I'm Ms Scarborough. You must be Lizzy." She said a bit preoccupied.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you at last." Ms Scarborough smiled.

"Are you girls hungry? I just did some shopping. Maybe you could put it away, Edina, it would really help me. Your father is coming over at 4:00 today and I still haven't emptied his part of the closet yet." She ran a hand down her face as she walked back to folding the clothes.

"I don't mind mum. But why don't you just throw his stuff in boxes, why do you have to fold it?" Edina asked, entering the room slightly.

"There will be more space if I do it this way." Her mum answered.

Down in the kitchen, Edina swiftly put two sandwiches together for herself and Lizzy, before putting away the shopping. When Lizzy moved to help her, Edina told her not to budge.

"You're a guest. You don't do chores."

They went into Edina's room and Lizzy found it to be pleasant. It was nice and spacious and she had a four-poster. It had an antique feel to it with the hard wood floor and vanity table that was cluttered with scarves, costume jewelry and pictures that the mirror was almost completely covered. The two lasses practiced their lines for an hour before they heard a loud knocking. They hurried to the stairs and saw Ms Scarborough calmly descending the steps as the knocks became louder.

"It's about bloody time." A man said when the door was opened. He pushed past her and started up the stairs. Lizzy noticed a sigh come from Edina as she looked at her clearly drunken father.

"He's been in the bottle again." She whispered, more to herself than Lizzy. When he reached the landing he noticed his daughter and Lizzy for the first time.

"You've been good?"

Edina nodded.

"I've been good too." He got no response to this. He waited a minute more and finally gave a nod to Lizzy and turned to the bedroom. Edina's mum followed him in there.

"Come on, let's go back." Edina said, taking Lizzy's hand. Fifteen minutes had passed when they heard raised voices.

" - always nagging me! _Don't be late for this. Don't be late for that. Tuck in your shirt. That's not how you say cinnamon. _Well, now I'll go and do what I _bloody like!"__  
_

A crying could be heard under the shouting.

"And another thing! I ask you to do something _so_ simple and you manage to bugger that up."

"I'm s-sorry. It was busy at the office today and I got home later, I -"

"Save it. One thing. I ask you one thing. Do you think I have it easy with the move? Huh? You're bloody useless."

"Get _out_!" Edina had marched across the large landing and threw open her mum's bedroom door. Her father was by the windows, while her mother was half sitting on the bed, holding her hands over her wet eyes. When they heard Edina they both looked up at her. She was standing in the door frame, glaring at her father.

"What did you say to me, lass?" Her father asked, a warning in his voice.

"I said get out." Edina raised her head and faced the drunken man calmly and in a level voice. Archie, her father, looked from Edina to her mother and then a grin started spreading over his face.

"You're my lass. I tell _you _what to do. Not the other way around. You hear me?" Lizzy came out and was standing slightly behind her friend. No one noticed her.

"When you're drunk you have no say over anyone, least of all me and mum. She's been packing your junk for a week now, without any help from _you_, it is your stuff after all. Now get out. You can come back when your sober, and only then. Do you understand?" The room remained silent and still, almost as if the walls couldn't believe it was hearing Edina's voice. With fixed eyes, the drunkard moved closer to Edina until they were a hairbreadth away. She didn't move or even change her look of defiance. Lizzy was worried that he would strike her, but he didn't. Without a word, he shoved past his daughter and down the stairs out the front door. Empty-handed.

Edina let out a breath that she must have been holding. Her mum was still half on the bed, but her eyes were looking at Edina in gratitude.

"I don't know why he's started, he never drank before." She mumbled as Edina helped her up onto the bed. Lizzy stood awkwardly on the landing looking in.

"Mum, I need you to promise me that you won't let him in when he's in that state, he'll be unpredictable."

"Well...it'll be hard. He does need his stuff and the sooner this is done, the better. Oh, I'm so thankful that you're so wonderful Edina." Her mum wrapped her arms around her daughter in an affectionate hug. That's when she saw Lizzy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you had to witness that. He's not usually like that," Ms Scarborough stood and walked over to Lizzy, "it's ever since the split and the paper work. But, it's getting late. Edina, why don't you bring Lizzy home."

* * *

The drive was silent - outwardly at least; the two lasses were having a thousand thoughts per second.

_'That's not how I remember him. He was so worried that day Edina had stitches.' _

Lizzy leaned her head against the window and watched the North Sea to the left. Edina's focus was straight ahead; her eyes were narrowed and she barely blinked. The wheel was under a death grip from her fingers, which were turning white.

When they reached Lizzy's house, they sat for a moment.

"If you don't mind, could you keep what happened today to yourself?" Edina's hands were still on the wheel and Lizzy saw that she was making an effort to breath calmly.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said anything even if you hadn't asked me." Lizzy tried to give her an encouraging smile, but it went unnoticed. She only nodded and started to blink rapidly.

"Well out with you." She said trying to make her voice cheery.

"I have a long drive back and I don't intend to be late for dinner." Lizzy gave a small laugh and jumped out of the car and ran up the steps to her house. However, before she entered, she turned and gave Edina one last wave, which was returned.

Lizzy was about to open the door when it did it of its own accord. Standing in the doorway was Charlie.

"Am I at the wrong house?" Lizzy joked.

"Come in, come in we've been waiting for you." Charlie ushered her into the house.

"Have you? What's the occasion?" She dropped her book bag on a chair.

"No occasion," she could hear her Da say from the kitchen, "only your sisters lad is determined to eat us out of house and home." Charlie gave a sheepish grin as they entered the kitchen and could see dinner set out earlier than usual. Charlie courteously held Lizzy's chair out until she sat and then joined Jane on the opposite side of the table.

"How's Edina today?" Mrs. Bennet asked. Lizzy was adjusting herself in the chair but looked up at the question.

"She's good."

"How did rehearsals go?" Jane asked.

"Good. I met her mum today." Lizzy started loading her plate with food.

"Oh? Hasn't she been there all the other days you were at their house?" Her mum asked.

"No, Ms Scarborough has late hours usually."

"What did you think of her?"

Images of the argument crossed her mind with Edina's mum sobbing on the bed and floor.

"She was nice, a bit busy though."

"Did you meet her father?" Her mum was really asking a lot tonight.

"Got a glimpse of him, yeah." Lizzy's Da noticed her impatience and tactfully changed topics.

* * *

A day or two later, Lizzy was walking down one of the halls of Netherfield when she was accosted by Caroline.

"Elizabeth!"

Lizzy mentally sighed, but turned around with a tight grin.

"Hello Caroline. What can I do for you?" Caroline was slightly out of breath from trying to reach her target. Her blonde hair was impeccable as usual but her eyes were forming slight bags.

"Elizabeth, I need to ask you something." She said.

"I figured."

"I need to ask you," her voice dropped to a whisper and her cheeks were turning red, "are you seeing Darcy?" Lizzy looked at the partially embarrassed girl, quite taken aback.

"You-you mean as in..."

"Dating. Are you and Darcy dating?"

"No. No, were just friends." A pull could be felt in her gut, but Lizzy ignored it. A smile started creeping up Caroline's face.

"Just friends." She repeated to herself, and then to Lizzy, "thank you. I was just curious." And with that, she hurried away from Lizzy as if she were the black plague.

Lizzy chewed the inside of her cheek as she made her way to fitness class. She changed in the girls locker room with thoughts of Darcy and Caroline together and had to cringe involuntarily. Then she half laughed to herself.

_'What does it matter to me? We're just friends.' _

She stuffed her school uniform away into one of the lockers and walked out into the gymnasium where she saw Darcy waiting for her on the bleachers. She ran over and jumped on the seat next to him, reverberating the whole aisle of seats.

"Ow." She rubbed her backside.

"Didn't think that would hurt that much." She said. Darcy laughed.

"You alright?"

"Me? Never better. But, the real question is, how are _you?_" She leaned in and was giving him a mock serious face.

"Fine." He said slowly, not quite understanding what she might be referring to.

"The only reason I ask is because I had an interview, shall we say, with your future fiance." Lizzy was now swinging her legs restlessly, she was in one of her hyper moods.

"My future fiance?" Darcy was smiling. "And who might that be?

"Someone close to home...as in Charlie would be your brother-in-law."

"I hope you're not talking about Caroline." Darcy said.

"Oh, but I am. I had a little run in with her just now and she was very..._curious _as to if we were dating." Darcy looked horrified and it was Lizzy's turn to laugh.

"What did you tell her?" He asked after a moment.

"The truth. That we're just friends."

"Hmm."

"What? Should I have said that we _are _dating?" She looked at him incredulously. His eyes widened for a moment but he quickly collected himself.

"Well it would help get Caroline off my back." He stated.

"True, but she would see sooner or later that we don't exactly hold hands all day and snog in corners."

Darcy had to agree to this and Lizzy felt an odd sensation erupting in her stomach. She became acutely aware of how close they were sitting and dared herself to stretch her pinkie finger to meet his. She was getting closer and closer and -

"All right everybody, line up."

_'Bugger.'_

Professor Johnson was an American who had been teaching at Netherfield Academy for nine years. She was tough but not wholly without a heart, she believed in a good game and fair rules. No team should walk away gloating or moping.

"Listen up! The weather is now too cold to even take our usual walk outside; we are limited now to indoor activities. Today we'll be playing badminton, but I do have a surprise for all of you. An Olympic fencer will be visiting our school at the start of classes and has agreed to teach us the art of sword play. How does that sound?"

The students responded in excited cheering but were quickly hushed by Professor Johnson. Badminton was one of the few sports that was not a favorite of Lizzy's. The birds were annoying and unless you were really good, you barely ever hit the bird and were forced to run all over the place to try and send it back to your partner. Darcy and Lizzy had teamed up and they sent each other to every corner of the gymnasium.

"What's the trick to this?" Lizzy asked after her fourth time of chasing after the bird.

"Not playing." Responded Darcy.

Finally the bell rung and the students quickly put away their bats and birds and headed to their respective locker rooms to change. The hall was a crush of students all trying to vacate the school as fast as possible. Lizzy and Darcy spotted Jane and Charlie down the corridor which they thought was odd. Normally the two of them were at Longbourn Cafe by now; Jane was practically using her mum's car full time. Charlie saw his friends approaching and pointed them out to Jane. She turned and gave a giggle before she and her lad disappeared in the crowd of students.

"That was weird." Lizzy observed. "What do you think they were up to?"

"Couple stuff. Best left unsaid."

"Yeah, especially with those two - uh oh." Lizzy spotted enemy number one.

"What?" Darcy spun on his heels to see Caroline coming towards them.

"Oh." He complained.

Lizzy tried not to laugh at her friends predicament and started looking around fast to see where they could escape to. The only thing she could see were the loos. Without explaining she grabbed him by the arm and had him duck between two students and then into the boys bathroom. She turned just in time to see Caroline.

"I thought I just saw Darcy." She said.

"Did you? I've been looking for him myself." Lizzy lied.

"But - I could have sworn I just saw him right here...next to you." Caroline sounded a wee bit uncertain.

"Believe me, if Darcy was right next to me I think I'd know. He's not exactly one of the seven dwarfs, is he." At that moment, a bloke passed by the two girls and opened the door to the loo. Lizzy heard a small grunt of pain and turned to see shock on the lads face as he peered into the bathroom. Lizzy faced Caroline again who had missed the whole thing. In fact she was starting to walk away.

"Well if you see him let him know I'm looking for him."

"Will do. Bye." Lizzy called.

Caroline responded with a half-hearted wave. Lizzy waited a second longer to make sure that she didn't come back with another thought, which wasn't unlikely. However, she must have said everything she wanted, because their was no sign of her.

"You can come out now." Lizzy said to the door. Darcy emerged holding his nose.

"Again?" She laughed.

"Well I was trying to listen." He grumbled. It wasn't bleeding like last time, but it did look angry and red.

"I would have told you, oh and by the way, Caroline's looking for you, Rudolph." Darcy glared at her.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, especially when the messenger has first aid." Lizzy said.

"I don't need first aid, Lizzy. I'm fine." Darcy's mood was starting to turn down hill.

"Okay." She said simply. Lizzy didn't know exactly what to do with a sour Darcy. Their whole friendship so far consisted of him being in a good mood, so this would be interesting.

"Do you want to walk me to my Da's car?" Darcy sighed but nodded. They walked down the halls and out the front doors, they had to be careful and hold onto the railings when they got to the steps. A mixture of ice and snow covered the pavement and they could see classmates already slipping and steadying themselves. When they reached the last step they clung to the wall leading to the back lot for support. Lizzy walked in front and her foot slid on a piece of concealed ice; Darcy stretched out an arm and steadied her. They continued until they got to the back lot and saw Mr. Bennet waiting for Lizzy in his car.

"How was your day?" He asked both of the youths.

"It was alright." Lizzy said whilst getting into the car.

"Fine." Was Darcy's curt answer. Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow, which wasn't lost on his daughter.

"Well that's good. Have a good rest of the day Will." Her Da said.

"Bye Darcy." Lizzy stuck her arm out of the rolled down window and waved. He gave a nod and a slight grin in response and then headed towards his own car.

"He seemed in a mood." Mr. Bennet observed. Lizzy sighed and leaned her head against the back of the seat.

"You know Caroline Bingley? She's Charlie's sister and fancies Darcy for - I think - forever." Lizzy was trying to remember if she knew how long Darcy and Charlie had been friends. When she couldn't think of it, she shook her head and continued.

"Anyway, Caroline came up to me today and asked if Darcy and I were dating - " The car jerked slightly. Lizzy looked over at her Da.

"You alright?" Mr. Bennet gulped and then gave a sharp response.

"You leave me to my driving and you finish your tale. So...are you dating?" The tiniest hint of worry could be heard in Mr. Bennet's gruff voice. Lizzy laughed.

"No, we're not dating, and that's what I told Caroline who was extremely happy to hear the news. Just as you seem to be." Lizzy caught her Da's shoulders relax.

"I never said anything against Will Darcy."

"You didn't have to. But to finish my tale, as you told me to, I then proceeded to tell Darcy about it; believe me, he was not happy. And just now, before we came out, Caroline saw us together, so I pushed him into the boys bathroom and further confused Caroline. But I think what really did it to Darcy was he had been trying to listen to the conversation when a bloke came by and opened the door in his face." She didn't feel it was necessary to tell her Da about the time _she_ slammed the door into his face.

"Why doesn't he just tell this Caroline that he's not interested?" Mr. Bennet tried to reason. "It sounds to me that he's giving this lass a merry chase which will come to tears, mark my words."

"No, it's not like that." Lizzy said defensively.

"Oh?"

"Will would never do anything like that. I believe he _has_ told Caroline that he's not interested but she just doesn't listen." Her Da cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I hope you're right, goosey. But come, let us talk of something else now. Your play is in a few days, isn't it?"

"The day after tomorrow." Lizzy said.

"That soon?"

"Da," she said exasperated, "you've known for a month now."

"I know I've known for a month now, goosey. Thank you very much." He playfully tapped her nose. "But it still came up fast; wasn't it only yesterday you were worrying on whether you'd get the part of Molly Gibson?"

"It feels like it was yesterday." Lizzy agreed. "But you're coming right?" She turned in her seat.

"Of course I'm coming, ye kidding? I wouldn't miss seeing you on stage for the world. And don't worry, I'll try and contain your mum and sisters." He joked. Lizzy sat back and smiled.

* * *

In Mr. Collins absence, Lizzy was once again free of riding around St. Abbs on her bike without having to worry about being followed or told to wait for her Da's cousin who always wanted to join on these expeditions. It was bliss to ride where she wanted, when she wanted and not have to think of the clergyman. However, in the now cold and snowy days, Lizzy didn't venture out unless it was to check on her aunt Phillips or to pay a visit to the Lucas's. The wedding was to be during the winter holidays, to make sure that all of the guests could come and not worry about the time. It was now getting to the point of anxiety that everything ran smoothly throughout the course of the wedding day. Fortunately, since Lady Catharine De Bourgh was invested in her clergyman's upcoming nuptials there were not as many hiccups as had been expected. Lizzy and Jane, as well as Lady Lucas and Charlotte's cousin had had their measurements taken for their dresses. They arrived on the day before the Netherfield Play.

A knock came from the front of the Bennet's house, disturbing the sleepy late afternoon. Lizzy and Jane were working together on their homework in the sitting room while Mary was at her usual spot at the piano playing Greensleeves. Their mum was asleep on the sofa closest to the window and the youngest Bennet girls were idly daydreaming and humming in time to Mary's playing. Moochkie was at attention staring out the window into the street, like a guard at Buckingham Palace, waiting for Mr. Bennet to return from an errand. The knock startled the women, Mrs. Bennet more so than anyone. She startled awake and jumped up to answer the door. Charlotte was on the opposite side holding in her arms two dresses.

"Hallo Fanny," the girls could hear, "the dresses arrived and I wanted to bring them straight over to make sure that they fit Lizzy and Jane. Are they busy or would they be able to give us a quick fashion show?" Mrs. Bennet opened the door wider to allow their guest to enter.

"No, they're just finishing up their homework." Lizzy and Jane stood and welcomed Charlotte with excited hugs.

"Which ones which?" Lizzy was bouncing on her heels. Charlotte examined them for a second.

"Let me see...I think I put yours on top, Jane." She held it up and gave it to Jane with one hand and with her other, gave Lizzy hers. The two sisters scampered off to their rooms. Mrs. Bennet, meanwhile, ushered Charlotte to a seat.

"So," the mother hen began, "are you excited? The wedding is fast approaching and Mr. Collins is due back next week."

"I know." Charlotte smiled. "It's weird to think that I'll be dressed in white and walking down the aisle. Bill has expressed the same feelings, not on him being a bride, but a groom." The two women laughed. Mary had returned to her piano and Kitty and Lydia were waiting for their sisters to emerge.

"Have you spoken to him much?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Yes. He calls every morning and night to check how I'm doing and to update me on the renovations that are being done to the house."

"Ooh! How exciting, a new house and in Kent. Isn't that near London?" Mrs. Bennet loved anything to do with town and big cities; she was a traveler at heart.

"Not _very_ close, Bill tells me that it's an hour and a half drive. Still, not unbearable." Charlotte answered. Just as she was finishing her statement a door opened and Jane came down the hall, looking absolutely lovely in the soft blues of the dress. Since it was winter, the sleeves were quarter length but the material used for them was very delicate, almost like gossamer. The rest of the dress was form fitted around the bodice but flowed freely down from the waist to the middle of the calf.

"Och, ye look beautiful." Mrs. Bennet said. All eyes were on Jane, complementing the dress and the colour and how well it went with her skin tone and hair.

"It fits?" Charlotte asked.

"Perfectly. It's very comfortable, I didn't think it would be." Jane said.

"Good, I'm glad. Expect to be on your feet for a while, remember my fiance is a clergyman and he'll want to have the bans read traditionally." Charlotte warned.

"Oh dear, don't tell Lizzy that." Mrs. Bennet said. "What's taking her so long?" She added. Finally a grunt was heard and then the opening of a door. Lizzy ran down the hall, not quite as elegant and graceful as her sister, but still beautiful.

"Sorry, my hair got caught and I had to cut it." She explained.

"What?!"

"Don't worry mum, it's still long and besides it was an under hair, if that's what you call it. But you know what I mean, it's under so people won't even see it." Her mum shook her head.

"I suppose so. Now put your hair behind your shoulders and show us how you fit in the dress." Lizzy complied and gathered her thick hair together and spun in a circle.

"I like it." She said throwing her opinion out there. "It gives good support up here." She pointed to her breasts.

"And it fits?" Her mum asked.

"Oh yeah. I feel like some sort of fairy princess or something; the fabric is so fluid." Charlotte clapped.

"I'm so glad. You both look beautiful and Fanny you're going to be busy." She said turning to the older woman.

"Me? Why?"

"Wouldn't you agree that your daughters are beautiful?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Bennet answered.

"And they have both invited someone to the wedding, and those someones happen to be males. One of them is officially a boyfriend and I wouldn't be too surprised if Lizzy's lad won't be far behind. Good luck trying to keep the teenage hormones down."

"Charlotte!" Lizzy and Jane shouted. Both were flaming red with embarrassment; Lizzy more so than Jane. They quickly pushed their laughing friend out of the house and locked the door, only to turn and see Kitty and Lydia teasing them.

"Why don't you girls change out of the dresses; we don't want any accidents." Their mum suggested. They agreed and returned to their rooms, however, Mrs. Bennet followed Lizzy to hers.

"Can I come in?"

"Only if you help me with the buttons in the back."

"Deal." Mrs. Bennet entered her daughters room and with quick fingers, undid the buttons and pulled Lizzy's jim-jams out of her dresser drawer. She placed them on the bed and then sat on the window seat while Lizzy changed.

"So Lizzy, tell me about this Will Darcy you've been seeing so much of." Mrs. Bennet started.

"Oh - well, he's a friend." Lizzy tried sounding casual. She stepped out of her dress and slipped on her jim-jam top and bottoms.

"I haven't really had the chance to talk to him; you two are always at the harbour or at that Meryton park in Dunbar. You should bring him here one day." Mrs. Bennet said. Her eyes roved over Lizzy's room and had to admit it was the most interesting of the girls'. She had wands on one wall and a pirate flag on the other; a book shelf bursting with different volumes of any magical book you could think of. She had a desk with potion bottles cluttered all over it and a couple of swords in the corner.

"But, I have. Remember when Jane had Charlie over and Mr. Collins was here." Lizzy hurried across the cold hard wood floor in her bare feet and grabbed a pair of big fluffy socks from a drawer and tugged them on.

"That doesn't count," her mum said. She brought her attention back to her daughter. "You need to bring him home when Charlie's not around so I can meet him properly. You're my daughter and I have to know who your spending time with, whether he be friend or lover."

Lizzy scoffed. "He's not a lover."

Mrs. Bennet gave her a shrewd look before asking, "Speaking of lovers, whatever happened to Wickham?" Lizzy's mind froze for a second. Her mum continued.

"You know his aunt, Harriet? Well, she's popped by on occasion and has always taken a fancy to Lydia."

"I'm sure she has, she looks to be twelve herself." Lizzy said a bit annoyed.

"That's not very nice, Lizzy." Her mum admonished.

"But it is funny." She said trying to get a laugh. Mrs. Bennet only raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Lizzy sighed.

"Wickham is no longer a friend." She said simply, hoping to leave it at that. She should have known better. Her mum gasped.

"Why? What happened? The two of you seemed to be getting close."

"That was until -" She hesitated.

"Until?" Her mum repeated.

"I don't know...it's kind of embarrassing."

"Lizzy, what happened?" Mrs. Bennet demanded.

"Well, he was trying to pull me into his car one day and his hands had been trying to travel to...you know." Lizzy was looking at anything and everything, so long as it wasn't her mum.

"He did what? And I thought he was a nice lad like Charlie, shame on him." Her mum was standing now and turned to Lizzy. "Make sure that your Darcy friend doesn't have similar thoughts in his head." Mrs. Bennet started to heed Charlotte's advise about keeping a close eye on her eldest daughters.

"Mum!" Lizzy was exasperated. "Darcy is one of the best, he's not about to steal away in the night with some lass, least of all me." She laughed lightly.

"And why not? You've been spending a lot of time together _and_ you're beautiful. Why wouldn't he think of you that way?" Mrs. Bennet asked. Lizzy encircled one of the posts of her canopy bed in her arms and leaned her head against it.

"Well, because we're just friends. That's a reason."

"Hmm." Mrs. Bennet said not entirely convinced.

"Oh, and please don't tell Da about Wickham." Lizzy begged as an after thought.

"Why?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"You know how protective he gets of us when it comes to lads. And I haven't seen Wickham since that day which was some months ago."

"Alright, alright. I won't tell." Her mum agreed.

* * *

The Bennet family ate dinner and Lizzy and Jane finished their homework, much to their relief. The play was tomorrow and Lizzy could already feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach. To distract her mind, she turned the telly on and tried to find something to watch. Mary, Kitty and Lydia joined her and they agreed on Doc Martin...finally. Jane was in the room with them, but she was working on a painting she had started. She wouldn't show it to anyone until it was completed, she had told them. Moochkie was sitting half in the kitchen; where his master and mistress were cleaning up, and half in the sitting room. The episode of Doc Martin was when Bert Large was trying to help his son, Al, become more romantic to convince his girlfriend, Pauline, to stay.

"I like him better goofy." Lydia said.

"Me too." Kitty echoed.

Lizzy didn't add to that, nor did Mary. The former because she was hardly paying attention to the show and the latter because it was a waste of breath.

When it ended, the Bennet's went to their respective rooms and bid good night to all. For Lizzy it was hard to fall asleep; she had thoughts of tomorrow, Darcy and Edina floating through her head. No news from Edina on her parents' divorce and she seemed especially quite that day at school. Darcy, too, seemed to be in a foul mood still.

_'Was it because I called him Rudolph?'_ Lizzy wondered. But she quickly shook that thought from her head and tried to think of other reasons for his disposition. This delve of thoughts brought her back to the first day when she had overheard him calling her just another country bumpkin. She had forgotten about that and she knew that if she wasn't worried as to why he was acting up she would laugh at it now and be done with it. But she started contemplating it and became embarrassed and sat up fast in bed. She marched over to her closet and pulled her bridesmaid dress out. With her mind on Darcy as she changed she became shy as if he were in the room with her, but she shook this from her thoughts and pulled the dress on.

She stood in front of her mirror, a soft glow of light coming from the small lamp on the nightstand. Her hair came down in tight curls all the way down to her waist, which looked small in the form fitting bodice of the dress. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back to examine her face. People said she was beautiful but she rarely saw it; at most she thought that she could look pretty on occasion. She let her arms fall and her hair came tumbling down again. She let out a sigh and couldn't help but hope that Darcy thought the same as her mum and Charlotte when he saw her at the wedding.

She crawled back into bed, wearing her jim-jams once again. She clutched a pillow to her side and hugged it; for a moment she pretended it had arms that wrapped warmly around her. She let this notion last until she realized that the pillow had become Darcy in her mind. With an agitated groan, Lizzy rolled on her other side and hid under the covers. Sleep eventually came.

* * *

"Girls, hurry. The show begins in half an hour, tick-tock." Professor Thornton cried. The cast and crew of _Wives and_ _Daughters _were hurrying to either get their costumes on and adjusted or to make sure that everything was running smoothly; as in the curtains, lighting, stage direction, etc. Lizzy and Edina were helping each other with the clothing. It was from the early 1800's when the upper part of the sleeves were full and wide but were tight around the lower arm. The skirts were full and flowing. The hair and make-up artists were busy with styling the young acters' hair and giving the girls fair complexions with rosy cheeks. Since Netherfield was a well-to-do school it could afford to hire professionals. The cast looked into mirrors when they were deemed presentable to the audience by Professor Thornton, and were shocked to see how much they looked like they walked out of a period drama.

"This is so cool!" Lizzy was beyond excited. She loved anything to do with the past and wearing the clothes and knowing that she was going to be Molly Gibson in a short period was almost too much to keep her sitting still.

"Oh look, it's your family." Edina said. Lizzy turned and waved them over. She jumped from her seat anyway, and met them half way.

"Excuse me Miss Gibson, but have you seen a Miss Bennet? She's my daughter and I'd like to wish her luck." Mr. Bennet teased.

Lizzy gave him a hug and then ended up giving her whole family hugs.

"You'll be great." Jane smiled and the younger girls nodded in agreement.

"Edina?" Mrs. Bennet called. "I believe I saw your mother out in the hall, if you want to see her before the show."

"You saw her?" Edina's face brightened.

"I did. Just out those doors."

"Excuse me." Edina hurried past the Bennets and out into the hall. Before the door closed behind her, two more people entered. It was Charlie and Darcy each holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Lizzy!" Charlie called. "Break a leg. I know you'll be great. But excuse me, I have to go find Caroline." He walked past the group, not before giving Jane a kiss, however. Darcy stood to the side as the Bennet's gave their last best wishes and then were gone to find seats. Mrs. Bennet was the last to exit and was eyeing Darcy and Lizzy knowingly.

He moved up to her and offered the flowers. She gratefully took them and held them to her face. They were a bouquet of red daisies and had a fine scent to them.

"Thank you, Will." Lizzy said.

"Your welcome. But their not just from me, Charlie wants some credit as well." He was standing awkwardly.

"Oh." She said a little disappointed. There was a moment longer of silence.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize sooner but the time never felt right. I practically ignored you yesterday for no logical reason and all you had told me was what Caroline said. I-I don't know what was happening but it was like my emotions were stronger than my reason, if that makes sense." Lizzy had a shy smile on her face which was hidden by the flowers. She lowered them and went on her tip-toes, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Will, for the flowers and the apology. I think I had a similar feeling that you were describing." Darcy only had a toothed grin to answer with. He wished Lizzy luck one last time and then headed out the door. Charlie came running past Lizzy with a half scared, half amused expression; Professor Thornton was chasing him out.

"No respect for the arts!" Was the last that he heard as he darted between the closing doors. Lizzy laughed and then touched her lips with her hand.

_'Did I really just do that?'_

Edina came in just at that moment and bounded up to Lizzy.

"She came! She came! She came!" Was all she would say as she twirled Lizzy in a circle.

"Your mum?" She asked.

"Yes. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it...but she came!"

"Girls! Enough of that. You are actresses _not_ a band of traveling monkeys in a circus. We begin in ten, are you ready, do you know your lines?" Professor Thornton asked.

"Yes Professor." The lasses chorused. Professor Thornton nodded and then went to check on other cast and crew. The two girls returned to the chairs they had vacated and sat. They chitter-chattered until they were interrupted by Caroline.

"Elizabeth, have you seen Darcy yet?" Lizzy mentally sighed.

"Yes I have and I told him that you're looking for him." She said.

"And what did he say to that?" Caroline looked extremely haughty at the moment. Being dressed as a Lady did much to enhance the effect.

"He told me that he didn't need first aid." Lizzy knew that this made absolutely no sense but it _was_ what Darcy had said.

"What?" Caroline furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Edina was smiling, not sure she had heard Lizzy correctly.

"He told me that he doesn't need first aid. If you want to know what he meant you'll have to ask him." She said. Lady Harriet, as Lizzy was calling her in her head, nodded and walked away.

"Do you want to explain that?" Edina asked.

"Gladly."

* * *

The lights were dimmed, the audience was silent in anticipation and the curtains were drawn. A garden scene met the observers. On the stage milled over two dozen people walking here and there. It was the annual gala at Cumnor Towers and Lucy Fentwinch was playing little Molly Gibson. She was in her first year at Netherfield and shared Lizzy's curly dark hair.

She excused herself from the Miss Brownings and wandered off to a great big tree that looked quite real until you touched it. The party still milled about but had moved behind a thin curtain that showed them to the audience as silhouettes. Clare and Lady Cuxhaven entered from stage left and meandered towards the great tree where they found little Molly Gibson fast asleep.

'Poor little woman. She comes from the Hollingford party, no doubt.' Lady Cuxhaven said to her companion. Presently, little Molly startled awake and jumped to her feet. She began to sniffle as the two elder women discussed her more.

'Poor little darling. She is overcome by the heat; and no wonder with such a heavy straw bonnet. Here let me untie it for you.' Clare began to reach forward, when the child spoke.

'I'm Molly Gibson, please. I came with the Miss Brownings.'

'The Miss Brownings.' Lady Cuxhaven repeated. 'I do believe they are the ones that Lady Agnes was telling us about.'

'You are quite right,' Clare said. Lady Cuxhaven turned once more to Molly.

'Have you had nothing to eat, child; or is it the heat that makes you so pale and tired?' She inquired.

'I have had nothing to eat.' Molly responded piteously.

'Come, little one. We must help you back to the house and feed you before you faint dead away.' The two women each assisted Molly across the stage and behind the curtain. The scenery changed to that of a grand room; the stage hands were busy lifting and lowering the heavy backdrops. The party of three appeared on the stage again, entering from stage right.

'Now you sit here, little one, while Clare and I go fetch you some food.'

The rest of the scene played out until it came time for Mr. Gibson to arrive and bring his little girl home. The lights dimmed and the stage hands could be heard and barely seen as they swiftly changed the furniture and setting; transforming it into the Gibson household. The lights returned and there sat Lizzy as the grown Molly Gibson. She was reclining in a chair, her nose in a book.

"Not much different in real life." Mr. Bennet whispered to his wife who promptly shushed him.

'Molly.' A voice off stage called.

'I'm here." Molly answered, slowly lowering her book to look up into the face of her nurse, who now stood on the stage.

'Come now, let us go for our walk.' Molly rose and linked arms with her nurse. They walked slowly through a door in the center of the stage that divided it from the interior to the exterior. They passed a window where a young man was peering out of it. Soon Mr. Gibson arrived from stage left and intercepted the passionate love letter that Mr. Coxe, the one peering through the window, had given to Bethia in confidence to deliver to Miss Gibson's hands. The repercussions of which forced Mr. Gibson to send Molly to stay with the Hamley's for a time.

Everything was running smoothly so far; lines were being remembered, the settings were taken down and put up efficiently and the audience was enthralled by the detail of the costumes and hair. Professor Thornton peeked from behind the curtains occasionally and to her satisfaction, saw the audience's eyes glued to the stage.

Scene came after scene and Clare was reintroduced as Hyacinth, that being her Christian name, and the engagement of her to Mr. Gibson which was so horrendous a thought to his daughter. The Hamley's of Hamley Hall welcomed Molly with arms of warmth and the start of the friendship between Rodger and Miss Gibson began.

Caroline finally came on stage as Lady Harriet, a sister to Lady Cuxhaven and daughter of the Earl and Countess of Cumnor. It was the wedding of Mr. Gibson to Mrs. Kirkpatrick. She had been the governess to the Cumnor girls who enjoyed calling her Clare. Caroline and Lizzy entered the stage, they each took a seat and began their dialouge.

'I daresay this is a trial for you, this second marriage of your father's; but you will like Clare, I am sure. She is the most amiable of women; when she was my governess she always let me have my own way and no doubt she'll let you have yours.'

'I mean to try and like her, though I have seen so little of her as of yet.'

'I'm sure you do; but you know -' Caroline broke off mid-sentence and gaped, trying in earnest to remember her lines. Her eyes were riveted on Lizzy's, crying out a silent S.O.S. With the slightest movement, Lizzy began mouthing Lady Harriet's dialouge. As soon as Caroline saw what words she was forming, she remembered in an instant.

' - this is quite the best thing that could have happened to you. You, a young girl growing into a young woman will benefit from the instructions of another woman who has the title of being your mother. She will properly bring you out ,and show you off, and bring you to balls - oh dear, but I see that upsets you. We will talk of something else.' Lizzy had slightly contorted her face in a look of hopeless depression at the now inevitable marriage. The audience made instrumental sounds at the proper moments, such as oohing and ahhing, sighing and laughing; signaling to the cast and director their success. Edina played Cynthia as if she hadn't stepped into the character, but was her all along. When she had scenes with Lizzy they played off each other as if they had been sisters as well as these characters. They each brought life to their role and were captivating to watch; Edina nailed the innocent flirtatious nature of Cynthia, which had many of her male classmates leaning forward. Lizzy, too, had an affect on the audience; but more so with a certain young gentleman. The intermission had passed and it was nearing the end of the first showing of the play; it would run for three days, open to the public as well.

Cynthia had broken off her engagement to Rodger Hamley and had brought home Mr. Henderson to introduce to the family.

'You do _like_ him don't you?' Molly asked.

'Yes, I'm quite sure I like him.' Cynthia responded, idly examining her fingers.

'Enough to marry him?' Cynthia looked up now and hesitated before giving Molly a large smile.

'You know, I believe so. I believe I like him enough to marry him. I am not made of the stuff for deep loving, I've told you this before Molly; but Mr. Henderson is amiable, rich and will keep me comfortable. He is not bad company either.' She teased.

'Cynthia, be serious.' Molly admonished.

'But I am being serious. Roger Hamley is a good man, but he is too good for me. I would feel as if he were judging my faults constantly.'

'Oh, but Cynthia, Rodger would never be so cruel; you must know that.' Molly said.

'My common sense knows it, but the rest of me would forget after a time and I would be dreadfully unhappy. Don't you see Molly, this is for the best; I will have Mr. Henderson and you will have Rodger.'

'Cynthia!' Molly chided.

When the play came to a finish and the cast and crew were called to give a bow, they received a standing ovation from the audience. Professor Thornton was one of the ones who clapped the longest, though not the hardest, for that is not elegant behavior befitting a lady, as she would say. The actors retreated back stage and were met with audience members wanting to compliment their excellent production; there was even a local paper attending with a camera. He snapped many shots of Lizzy and Edina as well as Anna Brady who had played Hyacinth and Ronald Doolidge who was Rodger Hamley. Finally, pressing through the crowded throng of people came Lizzy's family with Charlie and Darcy, closely followed by Ms Scarborough.

"You two were amazing!" Mrs. Bennet burst, she had obviously wanted to say that for the whole play. Edina's mum approached and hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. Lizzy saw her whisper something in Edina's ear who silently nodded and held her mum tighter. Seeing this as a delicate moment, Lizzy moved away with her family to the hall outside. They told her in so many words how proud they are of her; Mrs. Bennet literally couldn't say it enough.

"Mum, you're saying the same thing just in different ways." Lizzy finally stopped her. She had to excuse herself, with the threat that Professor Thornton would have a fit if she saw Lizzy wearing her costume out in the halls.

'Do not expose them to the elements.' She had said.

Backstage was chaotic, but Lizzy managed to weave her way around the crush of people until she reached the dressing room. She found Edina there and they each helped with the undressing of the others costume. They were wearing actual corsets, which were a nightmare to not only wear, but to tie up. Their regular clothes were quickly thrown over their backs and they entered backstage and out through the double doors to the hall. Their friends and family were still there and they offered to take them out for dinner. Ms Scarborough knew of a nice restaurant only a block away and with her and Edina leading, the party stepped in line. Lizzy and Darcy brought up the rear and were silent for a time until the latter brought his voice to come up through his lips.

"Lizzy, I wanted to ask you something." His hands were restless and he couldn't decide to keep them in his pockets or swinging by his sides.

"And what's that Will?" Her voice was thick with playfulness as she looped her arm through his, stopping his fidgeting.

"Uh, well I wanted to ask if you would come with me to the Netherfield Ball?" He cleared his throat and with his free hand pulled at his scarf. Lizzy looked up at him and leaned her chin on his arm.

"Do you mean, like a date?" She was enjoying teasing him as he had teased her about the wedding invitation.

"I suppose, yes, like a date." Lizzy sighed and looked forward again.

"I don't know. I'm on top priority on the boys list of asking to the Ball." She felt Darcy jerk to look down at her.

"What?"

"Well you're the tenth lad whose asked me, so I'l have to consider carefully." She was desperately keeping a straight face as Darcy let out a disgruntled, "oh."

They were outside the restaurant now and the party entered the warm lobby, chatting happily; only Darcy and Lizzy were silent. A waiter approached to show them to a table, but Lizzy held Will back.

"I was only joking with you before. I would love to go to the Netherfield Ball...as your date." She laughed. Darcy broke into a smile and led her into the restaurant and to the table. Mrs. Bennet noticed their late arrival and gave Lizzy a little twinkly smile. Lizzy and Darcy sat next to each other and throughout the dinner they constantly brushed hands; at first accidentally and then they began to do it on purpose to the rising excitement in Lizzy's stomach. Their eyes met and each time a smile and blush spread across their faces.

That night Lizzy lay awake thinking of the day; when she thought of the dinner and Darcy she had to cover her face and scream into a pillow with girlish excitement.

**A/N: Hallo! The kittens were born, however, one of them didn't make it. There are now three in all and they are so adorable. I buried the stillborn yesterday. They were born last Friday and they've already grown a wee bit. We're planning on keeping one of them which is going to be fun. They all share the same colouring and look like their mum, Lucy.**

**Anyway, as to this chapter, had a fun time writing it and I hope you all enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride & Prejudice.**

**A/N: The kittens' eyes opened! They are so cute.**

Professor Bennet had a hard time of keeping his students focused due to the winter holidays. When there was only a week left he labeled his classes rowdy; as the week continued they became chaotic. When it reached the last day of school it was absolute bedlam. However, this stout-hearted professor would not give up; continuously he had to repeat to himself, 'if you can't fight them join them.' With this in mind, he did everything in his power to teach history to his students whilst making it fun. There were no worksheets or homework, nothing that had to be filled out with a pencil. They played games, wrote on the boards, held debates, reenacted scenes from the past, and even held a wee mock battle out on the grounds; which of course helped release some energy whilst learning about the Roman Empire.

All in all, Professor Bennet felt quite satisfied; his students now knew that in the 1st century BCE, Judea lost its independence to Rome by becoming first a tributary kingdom, then a province of the Roman Empire. In 6 CE, Judea came under direct Roman rule, after Queen Alexandra Salome of Rome had died, leaving a civil war. Her two sons, Hyrcanus ll and Aristobulus ll fought each other for Roman rule.

Pompeius Magnus (Pompey the Great) had stayed in Judea to secure it for Rome after the Third Mithridatic War. When he returned, he restored Hyrcanus to the throne, however, political rule passed to the Herodian family who ruled as client kings. Eventually, in Judea, the Jews rebelled against their Roman oppressors in 66 CE in a revolt that was unsuccessful. In 70 CE, Jerusalem was destroyed and the majority of the population was either killed or enslaved.

Seventy years later, the Jews revolted again under the leadership of Simon bar Kokhba, establishing the Kingdom of Israel, which lasted for three years until the Romans managed to conquer the province for good. After the defeat of Bar Kokhba, the Roman Emperor Hadrian was determined to wipe out the identity of Israel-Judah-Judea, and rename it to _Syria Palaestina, _meaning 'invader'. The land had always previously been called 'province of Judea' by the Romans. Once again Jews were killed and sold into slavery; many Jews departed into the Jewish diaspora, however, there has never been a complete Jewish abandonment of their land. In truth, the Jews are the only tribe from ancient times to survive to modern times.

Professor Bennet was extremely proud of his students and congratulated them in this way:

"Good afternoon." He welcomed his sixth period, which included his daughters and their lads.

"I have a proposition for you -" They all leaned forward in anticipation.

"We are closing up on the Roman Empire and you know what that means." The class started sinking in their chairs now expecting the worst. This was not lost on their professor and he gave them a grin.

"That's right, you still have to take an end of the unit test; but you have two choices. Either, take it now and get it over with; or wait to take it when we start school again, which means you'll probably have to study during the holidays. Your choice." Professor Bennet rocked on his heels listening to the groans of his students. In the end they elected to get the bloody thing over with, much to the pleasure of their professor. The test was handed out and a disgruntled silence filled the room.

Somewhere in the middle of the test, someone broke the silence by letting a fart escape. The class, ready for any excuse to make noise, bent over their tables with uncontrollable laughter.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. Continue with the test." Professor Bennet called. His students checked themselves and returned to their tests with smiles on their faces. Lizzy was one of the first to finish and sat bored until the rest of her classmates were complete as well. They were given free time after that and they split into groups with their friends. Jane, Charlie, Lizzy and Darcy congregated by the windows and started discussing the Netherfield Ball.

"Mr. Collins arrived just last night and has agreed to accompany us tonight." Jane said. Lizzy looked at her funny.

"Tonight? What's tonight?"

"The Ball, the Netherfield Ball. Aren't you girls supposed to be on top of these sort of things?" Charlie inquired. Lizzy had completely forgotten the date and had assumed that it was sometime over the holidays.

"It's tonight? It's your job to remind me of these events." She said half accusing Darcy. He merely held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, but my mind was the same as Charlie's; I figured you would have dated it in your calendar."

"Oh, that's right." Lizzy sarcastically said. "How silly of me. I should have put it right next to my lunch with Madame Delamore; we were planning to have caviar you know. Are you crazy? I don't date things in calendars, I'm usually not attending balls..._or_ weddings for that matter." Her friends laughed at her while she tried to think of what to wear.

"Is it formal?" She asked.

Charlie and Darcy exchanged a look and then gave an almost piteous one to Lizzy. The Netherfield Ball, as they soon explained, was where the high ranking professors, governors, super-attendants, etc. joined and socialized; recommending students for colleges and future jobs. Lady Catharine De Bourgh always attended and she set the dress code at the highest of formalities, encouraging her peers to do likewise. Only the upper sixth students were invited to the Ball as well as their family and close relations.

As Lizzy heard all this she started panicking a little. The only nice dress that she had was her new bridesmaid dress and she knew she couldn't wear that; anything could happen to it. Jane was always more into fashion than Lizzy and had a closet full of nice dresses, which she would have shared only to happily, but Lizzy wasn't the same size as her sister. She struggled in her mind as she decided what to do.

"Will, I'm sorry, but I can't go. I don't have anything formal to wear and I don't fancy being on the receiving end of one of your aunts lectures again."

"No Lizzy, you have to go." Jane begged. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it would be no fun without you."

"I have an idea." Darcy spoke up. With three sets of eyes looking at him, he explained.

"You know Georgie? My sister." Lizzy nodded. How could she not, she was one of the things that Darcy talked of the most.

"Well, she's been wanting to meet you for a while now." Lizzy raised her eyebrows. "I've talked to her about you and she's always begging me to make arrangements. Today I was planning on taking her out for the afternoon - what if you joined us and the pair of you could pick a dress out." Darcy looked hopefully at Lizzy. She smiled but shook her head.

"I don't have any money to buy a dress."

"I'd pay." He quickly responded. Lizzy looked at him in amazement before saying,

"No. I'm not going to have you buy me a dress." She laughed. "Besides, I would probably only wear it tonight and it would be a waste of money for you."

"It wouldn't," he said. "But you wouldn't wear it once; you could wear it again when you visit Madame Delamore and have caviar with her." He teased. They laughed but Lizzy was unmoved. Desperately, Darcy threatened, "If you don't come tonight I won't go to the wedding."

Charlie gasped. "Oh no he didn't." Jane sighed at her goofy boyfriend as Lizzy gaped at her friend.

"But - but that's not fair. You _have_ fancy clothes." She said.

"Yes, and I'm making it possible for you to have another nice dress. Honestly, Lizzy don't be so proud. I want to do this, I want you to come tonight and to meet my sister." A smile started creeping up her face and she finally submitted.

"Fine. But I'm going to choose a really cheap dress." She had to add. Darcy rose any eyebrow, as if to challenge her.

* * *

After school, Lizzy was in a crowd of students all wishing each other happy holidays and giving friends parting hugs. She was in search of Edina, they had decided to meet in front of the girls lavatories. Craning her neck she spotted many red-heads but none of them was her red-head. Lizzy started tapping her foot in impatience, Darcy was waiting for her and she still had to tell her Da. She was about to go when her friend ran up towards her.

"Lizzy!" Edina flung her arms around her and laughed.

"Did I scare you?" She pulled back and rested her hands on Lizzy's shoulders.

"No, shocked me more." She was smiling. "I hope you have a good holiday."

"You as well, but I was wondering, do you want to come over today. My mum and I are spending the season with one of her Jewish friends down in London, so we won't be able to see each other over the break." Lizzy really wished she could, but Darcy was expecting her and she didn't want to let him down.

"I'd love to but I promised Will that I'd meet his sister today. I'm sorry." Lizzy apologized.

"That's fine. We'll see each other tonight anyway." Edina said.

"That's right. Is your mum coming?"

"Yeah she is." Edina looked as if she wanted to say more but wasn't sure.

"Is there any thing else that you want to say." Lizzy coaxed. Her friend blushed, bit her lip and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Does this have to do with a lad?" Lizzy smiled. Edina burst and started telling Lizzy in quickened tones.

"His name is Adam and he's been up here for a while. He's the son of my mum's friend that we're going to see and he's coming down with us _but _he's also coming to the Ball!"

"Ooh. Tell me more tonight, but I really have to go."

"Go, go." Edina said after she gave Lizzy one last hug.

The halls were still crowded and Lizzy had to push some people to get to the front doors of the school. Outside it was cold and she tucked her hands in her pockets, which didn't add that much warmth to her already frozen fingers. Hurrying down the steps, she rounded the corner to the back lot and headed towards her Da's car. However, when she reached her Da's usual parking spot, it was empty. Confused, Lizzy looked around until Darcy's car pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Jane and your Da have already left, she told him where you'd be."

"Oh. Alright." Slightly nervous, Lizzy opened the door and got inside. Not completely sure why she was so anxious, _'I mean, I have ridden in his car before,' _she forgot to latch the safety belt. The car wasn't moving and Darcy was looking expectantly at her. Startled, she exclaimed, "What?"

"Seat belt."

"Oh." She put it on and leaned against the back of the seat with her eyes closed. They pulled out of the lot and down the road, heading north for Edinburgh instead of south to St. Abbs. On the road for a silent ten minutes, Darcy finally asked, "Are you alright?"

Lizzy looked to him and gave a quick grin.

"Fine." She sat forward again and realized that she was holding a breath. In a great gust she let it out - all of it out.

"Well, actually no. I feel sort of awkward with you today." She admitted. Darcy scoffed and asked the reason.

"You-you're going to buy me a dress and I guess I'm kind of nervous about meeting your sister and the Ball is starting to really freak me out; I don't even know if I _want _to go to college, and - and...well, yeah that's it."

"You got all that from me just asking you to meet my sister?" Darcy looked over at Lizzy who only nodded. He sighed.

"For the last time the dress is a gift, it's near the holidays anyway, it'll be your Christmas gift from me. Can you live with that?" He was giving her that smile that he only wore for her.

"When you put it like that, it's much easier." She agreed.

"Good. And as for the matter of Georgie, don't worry; I can already tell that the two of you will get along. You don't know how many times she had begged me to set a meeting for the two of you."

"That's sweet, but why does she want to meet me so badly? Has she never met any of your other friends?"

Darcy hesitated and with a hand, scratched behind his ear. "She's met Charlie and his family," he said at last. He shrugged his shoulders and continued driving. "I don't know, I guess I never really had that many friends worth introducing her to."

The energy after Lizzy's small confession was much lighter and more gleeful; they laughed and teased each other until they had tears in their eyes. Will, however, had to cut the antics short at times when he needed to focus on the road. Lizzy got comfortable by kicking her shoes off and tucking her legs in on the seat whilst enjoying the approaching Scottish capital of Edinburgh. The buildings looked somewhat familiar, but the whole atmosphere was different from her first visit in the autumn. Snow covered practically everything and smoke could be seen rising in tendrils out of the many homes and businesses. The pavements were covered in slush with the constant trampling of people walking to their destinations. It was turning into a foggy day and the clouds hung low on the spires of the buildings, creating a bleak city.

They turned on Leith Street and the buildings looked more modern. Darcy informed Lizzy that they would be meeting Georgie at a Subway in the Princes Mall. Lizzy had never heard of Princes Mall, in fact she had never been_ in_ a mall, but she looked excited nonetheless. Princes Street went down a long way and towards the end of it Lizzy could see the top of Edinburgh Castle. It was beautiful, but the historic monument looked somewhat odd against the backdrop of a bustling modern city.

_'An enchanted forest would suit it much more.'_ Lizzy thought.

Darcy took a left and they turned into the shopping centre's parking lot. It was crowded with cars, no doubt people were scrambling for last minute holiday shopping. It took several turns of the lot until an empty space was available, and of course it was one of the furthest from the entrances. Lizzy put her shoes back on and grabbed her coat and scarf; as she stepped out of the car, a gust of cold wind thrashed upon her legs which were only covered by her stockings and school uniformed skirt. She shivered aloud and started running for the mall, nearly slipping on some ice.

"Careful!" Darcy called. Lizzy ignored him and continued to run until she was safe inside the warm interiors of the shopping centre. As she waited for Darcy she productively flapped her arms against her side and jogged in place for a few seconds, bringing warmth into her numb limbs. Many people passed her but few gave her odd glances; they all knew what the treacherous weather was like. Darcy appeared and stomped his feet to remove the snow from his shoes. Grabbing Lizzy's elbow, he guided her to the Subway where Georgie was waiting for them.

"I think that the school should consider pants for the girls' uniforms in the winter." Lizzy said. Her hands were pulling her scarf and coat away from her neck, she was already acclimating to the temperature of the mall.

"Why don't you bring it up to the principal?" Darcy suggested.

"I might, only I don't know where his office is." They could now see the Subway and a pretty young girl with light brown hair sitting in the window, idly swinging her legs back and forth.

_'Oh yes. I could see Wickham going after her.' _

A smile spread across Darcy's face and he hurried Lizzy to his sister - as well as quickly telling her the directions to the principal's office. When the pair of them entered the restaurant, Georgie looked up and saw her brother moving towards her with arms opened wide. She jumped from her stool and embraced him.

"Will! I have to tell you something funny...Oh, hello." Georgie just spotted Lizzy and leaned in towards her brother a bit more.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy. Apparently we've heard so much of each other that introductions seem pointless now." Georgie smiled and slid her arm out from under Darcy's to shake Lizzy's outstretched hand.

"You're right, I feel as if we're friends already, just meeting after a long time." She pulled Lizzy over and brought her to the stool where she had been sitting, Darcy happily following.

"So what was it that you wanted to say?" Lizzy reminded Georgie. She looked confused for a second but then remembered.

"Oh, only that Will is usually _always_ early and I'm the opposite. So today I had my tutor drop me off twenty minutes before our agreed meeting time to surprise Will. But of course today he's ten minutes late." She gave her brother an evil eye who was sitting on Lizzy's other side.

"Sorry, that was probably my fault. He was waiting for me to say goodbye to a friend." Lizzy explained.

"It's fine, I just thought it was ironic. So, Will," Georgie eagerly addressed her brother, "what made you finally bring Lizzy?"

"The Netherfield Ball is tonight and she needs help finding a dress." Georgie gasped and her eyes widened in excitement.

"I take it you like shopping." Lizzy said.

"I take it you don't by your tone." Georgie smiled.

"It's not that I _don't_ like it, it's just that I'm not any good at it. What I think looks good is usually laughed at by my sisters; so I let my twin Jane pick most of my clothes out."

"That's right, Will told me you had sisters. Well, today I shall act as your stand-in sister and help you pick out the perfect dress for tonight."

After eating, the trio made their way to the different shops in the mall; Georgie was clearly the leader as she navigated Darcy and Lizzy to all the high-end stores that she knew so well. She was aware of the importance of the Netherfield Ball, having heard endless tales of it from her aunt, and so picked out elegant, sophisticated gowns. Georgie rifled through racks with Lizzy dutifully beside her to await the bombardment of dresses that would be thrown at her to try on. Despite the overload of clothing in her arms, Lizzy was actually enjoying herself. None of her other sisters made shopping this much fun, not even Jane. True, Georgie was shy, but it soon wore off when she became animated with a conversation and felt comfortable with company; Jane tended to stay much more reserved in public, even if there wasn't anyone around. The two girls were walking towards the dressing rooms, both with things to try on, when Darcy came into view. He had told them that he needed to get a few things for himself.

"Let me see." Georgie coaxed.

"It's only a tie." Darcy said, holding up his purchase.

The dressing rooms were finely furbished, and there were lounge chairs for people to sit and wait. Mirrors could be found in every corner of the room and a glass chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling. Darcy relaxed in one of the chairs as Lizzy and Georgie went into two separate changing rooms. The clothes fell in a reckless pile on a chair in Lizzy's dressing room. She held the first one up from the pile and examined it; it was a floor length black gown with spaghetti straps. She raised her eyebrows but tried the dress on anyway. It fit her but was too revealing for her taste, her cleavage showed too much in the low neck. A door clicked next to hers and she heard Georgie come out to show Will her dress.

"Lizzy, have you tried one on yet?" She asked.

"I have...but it doesn't look right."

"Come out so I can see, you might have to adjust something."

"Er...only if Darcy turns around." Lizzy said.

"It can't be that bad." Darcy exclaimed.

"Just do it."

Georgie told Lizzy when Darcy was turned and called her out. Her eyes widened and she started giggling.

"Will, she was right. It's a good thing you're turned around. Here," she came over to Lizzy and started pulling the dress up by tightening the straps.

"Oh, I didn't see that." Lizzy was looking over her shoulder at Georgie's work.

"Yeah, these _do _come in handy. I love your hair by the way, it's so long and thick. I wish mine did that."

"Before you embark on hair care, can I look now?" Darcy asked. The girls laughed and granted his wish. He couldn't help but stare and Lizzy playfully snapped her fingers in front of his eyes a couple of times. She looked at her reflection and felt weird seeing herself in this kind of dress.

"I feel like an adult. I'm going to try on the next one."

Several more dresses were tried on by both Georgie and Lizzy who modeled them for Darcy. At times, Lizzy felt so ridiculous that she pretended to be on an actual runway and copied their silly poses, trying to be as serious as possible. None of the many dresses that she tried on felt right, they were either to grown up or cumbersome when she walked or too revealing. She was starting to get tired and imagined Darcy was also, he _was_ a bloke after all.

"Aren't you bored?" Lizzy called.

"No!" Georgie answered from the next stall over.

"Not you, Georgie. I know _you're _not bored. Darcy, you; are _you_ bored?"

"Why should I be? I get to see two very pretty girls in pretty dresses." Just at that moment, Lizzy opened her door with an arch expression. She was wearing a red floor length gown with an embroidered floral design on the straps and chest.

Darcy had to clear his throat a couple of times but Lizzy didn't notice, she was making sure the dress fit and looked right in one of the many mirrors.

"Georgie?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Is the dress supposed to be this low in the back? Or are there more hidden buttons some where?" Georgie peeked her head out of the dressing room.

"Let me see. No it's supposed to fit like that; wow, that looks amazing on you. I think that's my favorite so far; what about you?" Georgie inquired.

"Yeah, I like it. I like the colour as well."

"It goes well with your hair." Darcy added.

It was finally decided on; Lizzy would be choosing the red dress and Georgie would be getting three: one blue, one green and one purple. Lizzy put her school uniform back on and carefully carried the dress out to where Darcy was sitting. She plopped down next to him and they waited for Georgie.

"So...at this ball." Lizzy started.

"Yes?"

"Are people going to be coming up to the students and pressure them to join their college or something? Or are the kids aloud to have a little fun?" Darcy smiled over at her.

"The kids are aloud to have fun, don't worry, it is a ball after all. Though, there will be introductions and a few boring conversation probably, but it won't dominate the whole of the night." He reassured. Lizzy let a breath out.

"Good, because I would hate to waist there time; I'm most likely not going to college."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't feel like me. I want to write and travel and...and be free. If I went to college it would be like lying to myself everyday; it's not who I am. Not to mention, colleges now only produce the same graduate over and over again. It's too cookie cutter." A look of amazement crossed Darcy's face as he listened to his friend. The thought of not going to college had never crossed his mind before; it was always drilled into him that he would attend Cambridge or Oxford and continue with the family legacy.

"What about you? Will you be targeted tonight as a desirable candidate? No doubt you will, since you are Lady Catharine De Bourgh's nephew and heir to the Darcy name." Lizzy got a laugh.

"Yes, sadly I will be targeted, as you say. College has always been in the background of my life, though; my father always told me that to continue with the different enterprises that we own, I would have to get an education in business and commerce as well as social relations." A roguish smile appeared on Lizzy's face.

"I can see how the social relations might come in handy as a class. When I first met you, och, you were so indifferent."

"Was I?" He laughed. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah! Don't you remember how you would only nod or shake your head when I asked you a question?"

"I wasn't that bad." He said trying to defend himself.

"Oh, but you were. It was only until I slammed the door into your face that you opened up." They both snorted and Georgie asked if they were okay. She was nearly finished with the clothes and would be out soon. At the mention of clothes, a sudden thought came to Lizzy.

_'I didn't even look at the price.' _She didn't want Darcy to pay too much. It was as if he was waiting for her to do this the whole afternoon; as soon as he saw her hand searching for the price tag, he snatched the dress from her and ran out towards the cashier.

"Hey!"

"What?" Georgie called.

"You're brother's gone off with my dress!" Lizzy shot to her feet and followed after him.

"What?!" But it was not made clear to Georgie at that moment, since Lizzy was out of the dressing area. By the time she reached the front of the store, Darcy was calmly walking in her direction with a bag in his hand. He held it out to her with a cheeky grin.

"It's a gift." He reminded her.

"Was it expensive?" Lizzy asked.

"You'll never know."

* * *

Since it was about an hours drive from Edinburgh to St. Abbs, Lizzy would be going home with the Darcy's to their estate in Ratho. Slightly intimidated (she had never been to an estate before) Lizzy got in the passenger seat and Georgie scrambled into the back. They had spent nearly three hours at the Princes Mall; the two girls were now inseparable. Any time Darcy would try to join the conversation he was quickly responded to but then they would turn back to each other and continue talking as if no interruption had occurred.

Ratho was quaint compared to Edinburgh; there were large fields surrounding the small collection of houses and on the outskirts of the town was Pemberley, the Darcy estate. A frozen lake was the first to greet them as it was situated in the foregrounds of the manor. Naked trees, as well as some pine, bordered lanes and roads and a vast wood stretched for what seemed to be miles, but Lizzy knew it couldn't be that big. Could it? As they drove down the road to come to the front of the manor, Lizzy spotted snow-covered hills at some distance away from the estate, but she was told that it too, was on their land. The manor itself was a beautiful work of architecture; turrets stood proudly at each corner of the building and the windows were large and arched, giving it a medieval quality to it. The windows that lined the attic were latticed and under each sill was a flower pot, however, they were now bare of any life. Darcy pulled up to the front of the manor where a servant was waiting, he had called the house to let them know of their arrival. The man traded places with Darcy as the occupants exited the car, and drove it to the garage, somewhere in the back. A stable could be seen not too far from the house and Lizzy involuntarily took a few steps forward.

"Do you ride?" Georgie was already walking up the steps to the front entrance. Lizzy looked back and followed her with Darcy bringing up the rear.

"I do a little, but I don't get a chance to very often." She told her.

"Ooh. Why don't we go for a ride tonight?" The ever-hopeful Georgie asked. Lizzy turned back to Darcy.

"Do we have time?"

"It depends, do you take a long time to get ready?" He asked. Lizzy was walking backwards facing Darcy.

"No. I'll just slip the dress on and do something quick with my hair."

"I can help with that." Came Georgie from the front. Lizzy and Darcy shared a smile at the girl's eagerness.

"Then you have time for a very short ride; I don't know how enjoyable that will be."

"It'll give me an excuse to come back." Lizzy spun on her heel and missed the happy expression on Darcy's face.

The front doors opened wide and revealed its extraordinary splendor to the newcomer. Marble floors and pillars were the first things that one saw on entering Pemberley. Two grand stairwells paralleled each other until they met at the landing where black iron bars rimmed the sides with designs of vines and leaves. There was more to discover if you traveled straight back instead of climbing to the second level, as well as doors leading to the left and right of the front entrance, but what was to be found, Lizzy did not discover at that time. The Darcy's led her to one of the stairs and they ascended the steps with an excited sense of a hurry. An older woman was standing at the top of the stairs, smiling down at them.

"Mrs. Reynolds," Georgie shouted, "this is Lizzy. Lizzy this is Mrs. Reynolds she's our housekeeper as well as my tutor."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Lizzy actually felt that she meant it. When meeting new people, one always says something of that sort out of some sense of politeness. But Lizzy found that she never really meant it, it was just an introductory sentence; but something in the air at Pemberley was different. When she clasped hands with the aged woman, she was truly pleased to meet her.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs Reynolds asked them.

They were all fine and excused themselves to get ready for a quick ride. Georgie lent Lizzy a pair of riding boots (thankfully they were the same size) and a jumper. When they reached the stables the attendants brought gloves and helmets for the three riders. Once everything was fitted properly a horse was found for Lizzy. The mare was a Cleveland Bay horse; she was a little hesitant with Lizzy at first but soon became comfortable with her and acknowledged the commands given to her. The three rode to the top of one of the hills, a quarter of a mile away, and Lizzy was able to see a greater span of the land. It was marvelous, there were no other words. The wealth of the estate wasn't imposing but somehow subtle; the atmosphere was so relaxed and welcome that Lizzy forgot at times that she was visiting a historical building that has been the home of the Darcy's for over five generations. Lizzy, Darcy and Georgie rode around the grounds, chasing each other back and forth for a short time until it started getting later and they had to return to the stables.

"That was so much fun." Lizzy breathed. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was becoming frizzy under the helmet she wore.

"I know. You're such a good rider, though. Where did you learn?" Georgie dismounted and handed the reigns to one of the stable boys, normally she cooled the horse down and unsaddled it, but tonight she wanted to help Lizzy get ready for the Ball.

"During one summer at St. Abbs there was an equestrian instructor at our visiting centre and my sisters and I signed up for the lessons."

"They payed off." Darcy said, desperately trying to remain in the conversation. He was happy that Lizzy and Georgie became so close so fast, but he didn't expect that he'd be in competition with his sister for Lizzy's attention.

"We're going to have to leave in half an hour, we should start getting ready." He told Lizzy.

* * *

Georgie's room was bright; she had a corner room with windows on two walls, allowing plenty of light to enter and stream against the floor and furniture. The sun, however, had set as the three made their way to the house. The curtains were now drawn and a small chandelier lit up the space. A canopy bed sat luxuriously in the centre of the room with a vanity across from it. A door led off to the loo whilst a second one connected Georgie's rather large closet.

"I feel like I'm stepping onto a movie set." Lizzy told Georgie's back; she was rifling through her vanity to get the supplies needed for Lizzy's hair. When she heard the remark she laughed.

"A movie set? Why?"

"It's so...nice and fine." Without responding, Georgie practically pushed Lizzy into the shower.

"Don't be too long, it'll take a while to dry your hair."

Lizzy cleaned the sweat and grime from the ride off of her body and added liberal amounts of shampoo and conditioner to her hair. She needed it as orderly as possible for tonight. It took her a while to lather it all up, deep into her hair and at the roots, but she was finally rinsing and turning the water off. A towel sat waiting for her on a rack and she wrapped it around her head and started drying it. When she soaked up the excess water, Lizzy dried her body and stepped into Georgie's room with the towel wrapped around her.

"Here, put on your dress and then I'll see to your hair." Georgie took the red gown out of the bag and handed it to Lizzy. Careful not to get it wet, she slipped it on and placed the towel on her shoulders to protect the dress from her hair. Georgie was still in her riding clothes when she sat Lizzy down and began blow drying her hair.

"Are you not coming with us to the Ball?" Lizzy shouted over the noise of the machine. Georgie shook her head.

"Why not?"

"My aunt." She shouted.

"Lady Catharine?" Lizzy wondered. Georgie nodded.

"Why -"

"Later. I'll tell you later when I'm done drying your hair." Lizzy agreed and they were silent as the loud hum of the blow drier circled around her head and down her back. With only ten minutes left, Georgie turned off the machine and started pinning Lizzy's hair up like crazy. What she achieved was an elegant up-do with random wisps falling to Lizzy's shoulders; she looked beautiful. As Georgie had been styling she told Lizzy of her aunt's strict rules and how she didn't want Georgie exposed to the press yet, in any form, not even at a school ball.

"I'm sorry." Lizzy said. Georgie shrugged her shoulders.

"Someday I'll be able to make my own decisions without worrying about her, but for now I have to comply." She sighed, but then, determined to stay in a good mood, she ran to her closet and came back with a black wrap and a pair of red shoes. The wrap was crushed velvet with faux fur on the inside and the shoes had no straps with a small heel.

"Here, this will pull everything off." She offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it'll look better with your dress than the coat." Lizzy swung the wrap over her shoulders wiggled her feet into the shoes and went to examine herself in the mirror. Georgie came up behind her and rested her chin on Lizzy's shoulder.

"Is this me?"

"Yes," Georgie Laughed, "it's you. Now hurry down, Will's waiting for you.

* * *

Darcy paced the large foyer in an impatient, excited manner. His heart was pounding a tattoo in his chest, and his once greased hair was becoming loose from all the times his hand swept through it. He checked his watch repeatedly, not because he was worried about the time, but he needed something to do. A date. This was a date. They had both labeled it as one and over the winter holidays they'd be sharing another one at Charlotte's wedding. Darcy took a second, a third, a fourth deep breath until a figure appeared at the top of the stairs in the middle of the landing. The screw holding his jaw together loosened and practically fell to the floor. Lizzy laughed as she said, "didn't anyone ever tell you that it isn't proper manners to catch flies with your mouth?" His teeth clanked as his mouth shut. Georgie came down the stairs behind Lizzy with a smile plastered to her face.

The girl whose everybody's eyes were on (Mrs. Reynolds, as well as some of the other staff had come up to see the couple off) felt very self-conscience as she tried not to trip down the steps. She safely reached the bottom and took hold of Darcy's offered arm. Mrs. Reynolds came up to them and wished them a good-evening as well as telling Lizzy that she will no doubt be the prettiest lass at the Netherfield Ball. The pair thanked her and said their fare-wells to everybody else as they headed for the door.

"No naughty business between you two!" Georgie teased. Lizzy and Darcy didn't respond to that, but both blushed deeply.

* * *

Netherfield Academy was the place to be tonight, so it seemed. Car after car after car lined the streets of Dunbar, all sharing the same destination of the school. Lizzy and Darcy waited in line for a grueling twenty minutes until they were in front of the school and a valet went to park the car. Lizzy eyed Darcy with a questioning glance.

"Compliments of Lady Catharine." He said, referring to the valet. "She likes things done...in style." They were walking up the steps of their school but it no longer felt like a school; it seemed to be some foreign, high society, glamour show. Without realizing it, Lizzy leaned in closer to Darcy.

A throng of people was hanging around the entrance, which made no sense to Lizzy, as it was so cold out, but there they were. As politely as they could, Lizzy and Darcy made there way through the sea of people until they were safely, and warmly, inside of the building. However, it wasn't any less crowded in the halls; once again the pair cautiously made their way to the ballroom. There was an actual _ballroom _in the school, which now made sense to Lizzy as she saw what fuss was made about the event. A coat check was available and Lizzy gave them the wrap she wore and Darcy handed over his coat. They then entered the Ball. It was a large room that Lizzy had never been in before; it matched the style of the rest of the school in everything, except that there were curtained glass-doors that led to a large terrace. Tables lined the walls, carrying refreshments and appetizers. Lizzy had learned that they were going to be served dinner as well. Quite fancy. She was speechless as she absorbed the room and then looked at Darcy.

"And you're related to this?" He gave a sheepish grin.

"Lizzy!"

"Darcy!"

Charlie, Jane and Edina spotted the two of them and were making their way over.

"Wow Lizzy, you look amazing!" Edina said.

"That's such a pretty dress!" Jane exclaimed.

"You look alright." Charlie teased. They laughed and Lizzy and Darcy gave the quickened version of their day and then asked about Jane's and the Bennet's.

"Mr. Collins arrived just minutes ago with Charlotte, Lady Lucas and Maria. They would like to see you; and mum, Da and the girls have been here for a while. Charlie and I have been here for a while, Caroline came with us." She eyed her sister and Darcy nervously.

"What about you Edina?" Lizzy asked. "Are you here with Adam?"

"Yeah, he's over there by the punch bowl. Do you want to meet him?"

"Darcy." A mans voice called. "Come over here for a second will you, I'd like you to meet some important people from Oxford."

And so the first interruption of the night; Lizzy went to meet Adam, and Darcy went to meet Professors. Adam was a nice bloke and clearly had a very soft spot for Edina. He wore a yarmulke at the crown of his head and a Star of David hung from his neck. The three of them talked for a while, but soon, Lizzy was pulled away by Jane and Charlie.

"Mum wants to see you, she says she misses you." Lizzy was led to an area of tables where people could relax and watch the dancers. She saw her family, as well as the Lucas's and Mr. Collins.

"Lizzy! You look so beautiful! Did Darcy's sister lend you that dress?" Mrs. Bennet asked. Lizzy sat in an empty chair across from her mum; she saw her Da looking at her as if not believing that she was his daughter.

"No, actually it was a gift from Will, a Christmas gift." She could feel the colour rising to her cheeks as realized how they would hear that.

"Georgie, his sister, was with us and she chose three dresses for herself."

_'Too late to back peddle.'_

"Elizabeth, you look quite grown up since I last saw you." Mr. Collins had joined the conversation and sat next to her with Charlotte on his other side. The Bennet girls had become interested in something else, no doubt lads, and had left the table, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Jane, Charlie, Lizzy, Mr. Collins and Charlotte. Lady Lucas and Maria were out in the hall taking a breather.

"Yes, well, a pretty dress and new hairstyle does help." She replied.

Charlotte asked if Lizzy enjoyed her second trip to Edinburgh and the latter responded in the affirmative. She told them of all the buildings and Princes Street and Mall, of Edinburgh Castle and the many people that crowded the city at all times.

"Sounds like a headache." Mr. Bennet said quietly. Lizzy smiled but was a little disappointed that her Da wouldn't like the city, she was growing very fond of it. She then told them of Ratho and how beautiful and grand Pemberley is and how sweet Georgie was to her. Mr. Collins hung on her every word, reveling in the praises he was hearing of his patroness's nephew and niece. Lizzy talked so much that she didn't realize that half an hour had elapsed since she had seen Darcy, it wasn't until she looked at a clock hanging on the wall. She excused herself and went in search of her date. The room had become even more crowded from the last time she was walking around; the dance floor was a mix of adults and students swaying to the beat of the slow music. Lizzy stopped as she thought she saw a somewhat familiar face in the crowd, but it was gone in another instant. She tried to follow, however, fate intervened in the shape of Caroline Bingley.

"You said that you weren't dating." She accused.

"We've become rather blunt haven't we." Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"You think you've got him but you don't know the half of it." Without any explanation of her remark, Caroline turned and disappeared in the crowd. Lizzy shook her head and continued her search of Darcy, it didn't last that much longer, she found him talking to a bald man by the food tables. Warily, Lizzy approached him; she didn't want to get dragged into some boring conversation of, 'I say, old chap, you must come and join us at Cambridge or Oxford. It would be jolly good of you if you did.' No thank you. Nonetheless, Lizzy silently came up behind Darcy and slid an arm around his. He looked down startled, but when recognition dawned he proudly introduced her to the man.

_'Just what I was dreading.'_

"How do you do Miss Bennet? Oh, well, I won't detain you from your pretty date any longer, Darcy. Enjoy." And he turned away into the crowd. Lizzy raised her eyebrows.

_'Huh.'_

"So," Darcy started, "this isn't exactly how I planned it, but before someone else wants to talk, would you care to dance?" He bowed and Lizzy curtsied, taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor just as a new song started up. Mrs. Bennet saw this and whispered something to her husband, he jerked up and looked at his daughter and his heart sank. There was no denying it anymore, she was a young woman and whether she realized her feelings for Will Darcy or not, they were certainly there.

Lizzy was on a cloud. Her right hand was clasped in Darcy's and her left rested on his broad shoulder. She could feel his warm hand on her back as the dress came down low and her head was against his chest. They were like that even for a second after the song ended; and as the next one came on, Darcy led Lizzy out to the terrace.

Mr. Bennet rose in his chair but his wife constrained him.

"She'll be fine."

The terrace was surprisingly empty, Lizzy and Darcy walked to the bar and rested their hands on it. The chill of the night now felt welcome.

"Are you enjoying the Netherfield Ball so far?" Darcy inquired.

"I am now."

Simultaneously, they turned their heads towards each other and slowly their bodies followed. Without a word, Darcy cupped Lizzy's face with both his hands and traced her jawline down her neck with his finger. He leaned closer until Lizzy could feel his breath on her lips and she closed her eyes. He was almost there when -


	12. Chapter 12 The aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride & Prejudice.**

- the terrace doors flew open.

"Lizzy! Come quick!"

Lizzy and Darcy jumped apart, both with hearts pounding at their almost kiss and in embarrassment for being found out. They looked to see who interrupted them and to their surprise it was Jane waving frantically at Lizzy to follow her. She didn't even seem to notice that her sister had been in the embrace of Darcy.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked, following Jane back into the ballroom. Darcy grabbed her hand at the last minute and tagged along.

"Edina. Her father is here and he's - "

As Jane tried to explain, glass could be heard shattering and many shouts echoed the painful sound. The guests of the Netherfield Ball were circling around the punch bowl table; or at least what _had _been the punch bowl table, now it was collapsed under the weight of Archie Irons, Edina's father. Glass had ricocheted off in every direction and blood was running down Archie's elbows and hands, clearly where he had tried to break the fall. A couple of professors were attempting to help him up but he refused any assistance by striking at them with his fists and shouting in their ears whilst intermittently yelling profanities at Edina and her mother.

"I'll get you lass! You'll come with me in the end!" He spat at Edina. Lizzy saw her friend trying for the life of her to not break down as she observed her father in the bloody mess of glass, continuously boxing with the professors who were just as determined to get him out of the school. Finally they were able to hold his arms down and lift him onto his feet; Archie struggled all the way, even when they frog-marched him out of the large room. They passed by Edina, and Lizzy saw Adam wrap his arms protectively around her.

"You will come, lass. I'll make sure of it."

Out the door and down the hall, the guests could hear Archie's shouting, and then there was silence. The room stared out the doors for a second longer, and then the gush of wagging tongues ensued. Lizzy hurried to where Edina had been, but found that her friend had already left. Quickly glancing around, she saw the end of Edina's dress flutter around the corner of the doors and out of sight.

Lizzy's thoughts had turned completely on Edina, that she didn't realize that Darcy was still holding her hand.

"I'll be right back." He nodded and she ran after her friend, which was much easier said than done in her new dress.

The hall was empty now, and a small dotted trail of blood streaked the floors. Lizzy tried every door she passed, hoping to find Edina on the other side, but most of them were locked and the ones that weren't did not hold Lizzy's friend. Hurrying down the halls of Netherfield Academy, impatient to find Edina, Lizzy almost didn't hear the quiet sniffling coming from the girls lavatories. She paused outside the door and pressed an ear to it; the crying was audible, and taking a chance that it was in fact Edina crying and not some girl who had her heart broken by a bloke, Lizzy pushed open the door and called her friends name. The crying stopped and Lizzy called Edina's name again.

"Lizzy, go away."

"Which stall are you in?" She inquired, ignoring Edina's demand. A silence followed, but then a small foot could be seen peeking its way under the stall door. It was unlocked and Lizzy entered. Edina was sitting on the toilet with a handful of tissue clutched in her hands and a face streaming with wet mascara. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Lizzy, so instead, Lizzy crouched down and grabbed hold of her friends hand.

"Edina, what happened?" Lizzy watched the girl struggle for words until the only thing that came out was a choked sob and she had to cover her mouth, rocking her body back and forth. Patiently, Lizzy waited for Edina to calm down and breath normally again.

"He-he showed up a-and s-started to take me." She relapsed into silent crying.

"What do you mean, 'he tried to take you?'" Lizzy asked. Edina turned her face to the ceiling and took a deep breath, momentarily stopping the tears.

"He came to the school and was searching for me. He and my mum have been fighting over who I would stay with; he doesn't know that once I graduate from here, I plan on moving to London."

Lizzy's eyes widened. "What?"

Edina fiercely wiped away a tear.

"I meant to tell you sooner but the moment never came up. Anyway, he came here tonight and started pulling me to the doors saying that he was going to take me home and that we wouldn't have to deal with mum anymore. He was pulling me so hard that he was burning my wrists, so I tried pushing him away but I didn't know that the punch bowl was behind him and he tripped and fell back into it. The rest is what you saw." Edina sat slumped, her head hanging and tears dripping from her nose; she was scared. Lizzy squeezed her hand and asked where her mum had been during all of this.

"She had to take a call outside." They sat for some minutes, each silent but clasping hands, Lizzy lending comfort just by her presence. She wondered what the guests were doing now; perhaps Lady Catharine had settled everything and her show was running smoothly once more. The image of Lady Catharine brought Darcy to the foreground of Lizzy's thoughts. If she sent her mind back to the terrace, she could still feel his warm hands on her cool neck and how his mouth was only a hairbreadth away from hers. Just at the memory, Lizzy's heart started dancing and she had to check herself not to smile.

_'If only Edina's Da hadn't come I'd probably still be out with Will.'_

She wondered if he would try again that night, or was that pushing her luck? It didn't matter, for at that moment Edina was whispering something.

"What if he does try to take me. What would I do? He's never been drunk like this before; I-I don't even recognize him as my father." Lizzy pulled her hands closer.

"He's not going to take you, you're protected by friends and family. We won't let him take you. Besides, this holiday you're going down to London; does he know about that?"

Edina shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Good, and for when school starts again, instead of going home, why don't you come with me to hospital for the _Kids for Sick Kids_ program.I know it isn't the most fun thing to do in the world but if it keeps you feeling safe until your mum gets home then it's worth trying."

"Would I be allowed to come?" Edina asked, finally looking up to meet Lizzy's eyes.

"I don't see why not, as long as you're not disruptive or try to blow air into the doctors gloves, and even then I've seen kids in our grade doing that and they still get away without any trouble." Lizzy gave her an encouraging smile, which Edina responded to with a weak one.

"Now, come on," Lizzy said standing and pulling Edina to her feet. "We have a party that isn't having any fun with out us; we dare not leave those college professors who partake in press-ganging unlikely students to attend their schools for much longer." Edina couldn't help laughing as Lizzy placed her in front of the mirrors and began cleaning her face and smoothing away her stubborn hairs.

"There, much better. We couldn't return you to Adam looking like you escaped from some horror movie, now could we?" Lizzy teased.

"Hey." Edina playfully hit Lizzy's arm as they walked out into the hall. Pretty soon, the dark-haired girl had her red-headed friend laughing and not worrying about her father. They came upon Ms Scarborough, who had been searching for her daughter.

"Oh, Edina!" She ran and embraced her with a huge hug. "Where have you been?! I was so worried that he took you. They told me what had happened and oh - I'm so glad that I found you." They rocked back and forth; the love between this mother and child was clear to anyone with eyes. Lizzy smiled at the scene and cleared her throat.

"Sorry I held her in the lavatories for so long, but I wanted to make sure that she was alright."

The three agreed to continue down the hall and rejoin the party; as they walked, Edina told her mum of Lizzy's idea for keeping her away from being home alone. Ms Scarborough loved the idea completely and wrapped an arm around Lizzy.

"I am so grateful that Edina has a friend like you ,Lizzy. You don't know what comfort you have given me and doubtless, Edina as well." Lizzy shrugged a shoulder, feeling a little awkward with the praise given to her.

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help.

* * *

Just as Lizzy had predicted, Lady Catharine had put the room back in order faster than one believed to be possible. The broken punch bowl had been swept up and a new one replaced it. The Bennet's, as well as the Lucas's, were waiting for Lizzy and Edina's return. Mr. Collins was the one to break the news.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth, but this is your friend Edina?" He inquired.

"She is. Is she needed for anything?" A suspicion was forming in Lizzy's mind.

"Indeed, Lady Catharine would like a word." Edina gulped.

"What happened wasn't my daughters fault." Ms Scarborough said, including herself in the conversation.

"I am sure that my patroness, Lady Catharine De Bourgh does not wish to blame, only clear a few things away." Mr. Collins answered.

"Then _I_ will speak to you patroness; I don't care if she intends to clear away, blame, point fingers, whatever. She will do it to me and not my daughter. Please lead the way, Sir."

Mr. Collins blinked and cleared his throat. Slightly shaking his head, he said, "very good ma'am. Follow me."

The group watched Edina's mum and Mr. Collins vanish into the crowd just as three figures emerged from it. Darcy, Charlie and Adam were all in search of their dates.

"There you are!" Charlie exclaimed. "We should be heading in for dinner. M'lady." He said holding his arm out for Jane, who accepted. Adam was making sure that Edina was alright and Lizzy saw him sneak a small kiss in, which completely obliterated all other negative thoughts for Edina.

_'Why can't Darcy do that? I don't think Da's looking; oh - no, he is.'_

Darcy noticed this too and contented himself with lightly brushing his fingers down Lizzy's arm before taking her hand and leading her to dinner. They shared a glance and Darcy mouthed the words, _'later'. _However, now that Mr. Bennet had his daughter on safe grounds he would not let her out of his sight again that night; seemingly with innocent motivations, but everyone knew what he was on about. Obviously annoyed at this, Darcy held his tongue, not wanting to ruin his chances with the father before he even got to the daughter.

Lady Catharine and Ms Scarborough were the last to enter the dining area and once they were seated, dinner was served. The atmosphere had returned to normal, as if Mr. Irons antics were just a side show for their entertainment. Lizzy later learned that he had spent the night behind bars and when he was sober, was released. However, little had hope that he would stay on the dry.

The night came to a satisfactory end for almost everybody, excepting Lizzy and Darcy, they were not able to be alone together again for that night. Lady Catharine had approached the two of them during the evening and very pointedly said, "How nice of you to bring Miss Bennet, William. I'm sure that she appreciates your guidance." She didn't wait for an answer and neither of them had planned to give one, but the second her back was turned, Darcy turned Lizzy towards him and was going to have a go at that kiss again. He should have known better.

"There you are!" Mr. Bennet called. "I've been looking for you." Lizzy and Darcy looked at each other and let out a sigh.

"Lizzy, your mum wants you."

"Are you sure it's not you that wants me?" Lizzy asked a little reproachful. Her Da raised a brow.

"If this is what lads do, send them away." He begged. Darcy cleared his throat to signify that he was still there.

And so the evening progressed in that manner, however, Lizzy saw Jane and Charlie sneaking off multiple times and her Da didn't say anything to that.

_'Not fair.'_

* * *

"Do you want me to read a story?" There was no answer.

"I could turn the telly on, if you prefer." Silence.

"Perhaps if you tap your finger once to represent 'yes' and twice if 'no'. Can you do that?" A finger twitched once and Lizzy sighed in relief. She was at the hospital, tending Kelly. It was the second day of winter break, yet Lizzy still felt it her duty to entertain the sick children in the hospital. Leo and Ana were as demanding as ever and to their great annoyance, restrained to the hospital beds, for fear of them breaking any more bones. Kelly was as quiet as she had been in the beginning, but now, Lizzy tried to coax her to acknowledge what she said and sometimes to respond back. They hadn't succeeded in that yet but slowly, Kelly was responding more.

"So, do you want me to read a story?" Lizzy asked again. Kelly tapped her finger twice.

"Do you want the telly on?" Again, her finger tapped twice. Lizzy tried to think of what else could be entertaining that she knew Kelly would like. She was startled when the patient turned her head and pointed a finger at Lizzy.

"Me?" A finger tapped.

"You...want me to...come up with a story? Is that it?" Lizzy tried to riddle out. The one finger tapped.

"Alright. I can do that." She sat up in her chair and thought. "What would be a good story?" She mused aloud. "Hmm. Well, I can always tell you about the time I sailed with pirates in the Caribbean." She got no response. "No, you're right. That's a little too far-fetched for you to believe, isn't it? Then I'll tell you about the time I entered into the past and walked the streets in a corset and petticoat, whilst avoiding horse poo. And believe me, it's as difficult as it sounds, especially when trying to cross the street." Lizzy saw the start of a rebellious smile forming on Kelly's face. Knowing it would be gone the minute attention was drawn to it, Lizzy continued with her story of entering the past. She became so involved herself that when visiting hours were over a nurse had to alert Lizzy to leave. She stood and packed away what she had brought and headed for the door.

"Lizzy?" A meek voice whispered. Kelly hadn't spoken in months and her own surprise was visible on her face.

"Yes?" Lizzy smiled.

"Uh - could you finish the story tomorrow?" Kelly asked, hopefully.

"Of course. Now, you lie down and get some sleep." Lizzy walked back into the room and plumped the girls pillows.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, thank you." Out of an affectionate moment, Lizzy bent down and kissed her forehead. She really cared for Kelly and was happy that she was starting to come around, and the fact that she talked that day was a very good sign.

* * *

The wedding was only in two days and the families involved were constantly commuting back and forth to Eyemouth. Both the ceremony and the reception were going to be held at Gunsgreen House; a twenty minute drive there and back. Charlotte had to do some begging to have her future husband agree to be married in any other building besides a church. Lizzy didn't think she'd be able to do it, and she wouldn't have, had Lady Catharine not taken her side.

"Mr. Collins," she had said to him, "you must understand that this is the day of all days for women. I think it would be best if you did as she wishes. Don't you think?"

"Absolutely, Lady Catharine. Absolutely."

Pleased that she would be having her wedding in an old historical smugglers building, Charlotte started making accommodations immediately after she got the 'okay' from Lady Catharine.

Lady Lucas was in charge of the guest list, but had politely asked if Lizzy and Jane would mind taking the helm on that task.

"I never knew how many duties a Maid of Honour had; it's quite exhausting."

"We don't mind Lady Lucas." Jane said. The two sisters went down the list of guests and put the proper invitations into the proper envelopes, humming as they did so. The people being invited from St. Abbs were the Bennet's, obviously, as well as Mrs. Phillips, Mr. Scarborough, Denise (who worked at the post office) and her family and the Doyle's, who had invited themselves more than the other way around.

Lizzy and Jane went down the list and came upon Darcy and Charlie's name. A smile appeared on Lizzy's face and she happily secured Darcy's invitation in the envelope. This did not go unnoticed by Jane who asked if anything more than friendship was happening between them. Lizzy's cheeks brightened but she didn't deny it.

"You know when you found me on the terrace with Darcy at the Netherfield Ball?" Jane thought for a second and then nodded.

"Well, he was just about to kiss me." Lizzy tried sounding casual, but that idea evaporated as soon as Jane squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I am so so so sorry. I just thought that Edina needed you and, ugh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lizzy laughed, "Edina _did _need me, and I'll always have another chance with Darcy."

Jane gave Lizzy a side glance. "At the wedding?"

"Perhaps. If Da isn't on high alert again." They laughed and continued with the wedding invitations. In Lizzy's opinion, the event couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
